


One wish

by kodukass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 60,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodukass/pseuds/kodukass
Summary: MC has only one wish - to be happy. After years of staying in a town, where everybody hates her, she desides to go and find happiness in the city. After only the first day of school she finds herself in a group of friends - The RFA. In the group are Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin and Zen. There is actually another person there as well, but he's been missing for months. Soon enough MC meets him and sees something different in him.This isn't a SevenxReader story. The story focuses on the character MC from the game.There's a little bit of smut here. Hope you don't mind.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 20





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm kodukass. Nice to meet you all! 
> 
> I just want to write a few warnings. I hate on reading these things when I read other stories, but bear with me.
> 
> First, this is my first fanfiction I have written and publish, so it might seem weird. Though, the fact that you guys are reading it doesn't make us that different. No offence if anyone is offended.
> 
> I'm trying to use as few profanities and other kinds of bad words in here. It doesn't seem so appropriate to use them that much. That of course doesn't mean I won't be writing some juicy stuff in here. We are talking about Mystic Messenger after all ;) I will put a warning at the begining of the chapter for those who aren't interested in that.
> 
> It could happen that one chapter is short and the next one is very long. That is because it would be better to cut down a chapter and add it to another, so it'll make more sense and look better. I don't think it will happen often though. Prologue of course is an exception. It's supposed to be short.
> 
> My native language is not english, so there might be some mispelling somewhere. It's common I confuse "his" with "he's" etc.
> 
> Of course it's welcome to add any comments to the story. Just, if possible, don't write any hate comments, because it really doesn't make me feel so good. It's my first fanfic so I don't have much experience with it;;
> 
> I think that's it. Thank you for getting this far and I hope you'll have a good time reading it. ^^
> 
> \- kodukass

“I’m sure we can do this,” encouraged one redhead to another. “But, what if we fail and something bad happens? We’ll be in big trouble! Maybe we should-.” “No! We can do this! If it helps you a little, then I promise that we will both be saved from this house. You trust me right?” “Yeah, but…” “No buts, let’s go now. Hold onto my hand if you’re scared.” Quietly both of them sneaked out of the house into the forest. “Don’t worry, the nice lady from the church will help us.” “Alright…” Suddenly they heard a scream. Their mother had still heard them leave and now they could hear a lot of shuffling from the woods. It felt like hundreds of people were chasing after them. “Come on! Run as fast as you can! Follow me!” They ran as fast as they could until they saw the highway. The lead looked back for a second, to see if everything is okay with the other. “Come on, we’re almost ther-.”....  
Haah… Another nightmare… Will they ever end…?


	2. CHAPTER 1

I have only one wish - I wish to be happy. Happy with the person that I love.  
“I am Min Cheon, but you can call me MC. Nice to meet you!” It’s so different here than where I come from. I transferred here because I hated everything about my home town. People, school, parents - all of them were nasty towards me. After a lot of begging and pleading, my parents were kind enough to let me live here for this school year. If I act nice and like it here better than my home, they’ll consider letting me stay here another year. That would be my dream to get away from them.  
It’s the first day of school and I see so many groups of students everywhere. It would be so hard to fit in immediately. Luckily, yesterday at the ceremony I met a group of students who were more than happy to hang out with me. They call themselves RFA.  
There is Yoosung Kim who’s a classic gamerboy. Whenever you would call or text him, he is probably playing his favorite game LOLOL.  
Then there’s Hyun Ryu but he wants to be called as Zen, because that’s his “stage name”. His dream is to become an actor and you can see that he has what it takes to be one: good singing voice and good looks to say the least. Very good looks. He is considered to be the most handsome boy in school.  
In contrast for the carefree students, the school’s student council president, Jumin Han, and his assistant, Jaehee Kang are also our group members. They are both very practical and hard working. I haven’t seen anybody that does so much work than Jaehee. She’s the only other girl in our group so I get to have some “girl talk” with her from time to time, whenever she is free at least. Jumin is a heir to a very big company, so he already acts like a businessman. Because of that, he sometimes comes off as arrogant and mean but that’s just how he is. Zen doesn’t like him for some reason.  
RFA... They say that it’s actually a charity association that they're more or less a part of. All of them somehow ended up there by accident. Rika, the founder of it, is Yoosung’s cousin. Her fiance, the famous photographer V, is great friends with Jumin’s family. Also, V and Rika are one of the member’s caretakers.  
His nickname is Seven, because none of them know his real name. He’s registered as Luciel Choi, but no way a person with that name exists. When I tried to google him, I found nothing. No pictures, no social media accounts, no nothing. It’s like he doesn’t even exist in the first place. He’s been absent from school for a very long time.  
“I wonder how Seven is doing… I haven’t seen him since the end of April and now it’s September,” said Yoosung while looking up in the sky. “It’s already been almost half a year since we’ve heard anything about him. He hasn’t been picking up our calls, he hasn’t logged into the chatroom. Rika and V are also keeping their mouth shut. Whenever we ask about him they say that he's fine and will be back soon. The “soon” has been for a very long time,” says Zen. “I hate secrets. I wish they would say something more than that,” pouts Yoosung. “Who knows, maybe he appears in front of us right now. Just a puff and he’s here,” I’ll try to encourage and joke at the same time. We all keep quiet for a second. Of course nothing happened. “That sounded a lot like Seven,” Yoosung remarks.  
“I really want to meet him. Are you sure you don’t have any photos of him?” “Sadly no, I’ve looked through everywhere that might have some photos of him, but there isn’t. None of us have physical photos of him as well,” said Jaehee, “for some reason I even miss his jokes that made no sense whatsoever.” We all sigh.  
After school we all walk home together. They have worked out a full route from school to everybodies home, so we would basically be dropping off everybody, every day. Crazy right? The craziest part about it, is that my home also happens to be on that route. “Well, see you tomorrow! Bye!” “Bye!”

***


	3. CHAPTER 2

It’s been about a month. Everything in this school is amazing. The teachers, the students, even the town’s people are a lot nicer. Back home everybody stared at me because I was so different. Of course the RFA is also amazing. I couldn’t ask for more from life.  
But today is somewhat of a sad day. Today it gets exactly 6 months from the disappearance of Seven. Since it’s also a friday, if Seven doesn’t come to school today, we will all go to town together to mope around. Upon entering the school, a guy with red hair and weird glasses runs into me. “Excuse me! Coming through!” He seems extremely happy for some reason. That would be what a “hyper” person would be like. He is also dragging along a boy who looks very similar to him but has a very annoyed face. I brush it off and go to class. In the hallway everyone’s waiting for me. They all say hi to me.  
“A very weird thing happened just before I came to school. Some redhead just ran into me. I have never seen somebody so.. “hyper” before.” “Haah… That would be like Seven… Oh you all know what day it is, right…?” Zen says quietly. Everybody nods their heads. “I mean, the class hasn’t started yet. Maybe he’ll be coming a bit later?” Yoosung says. While saying that, those two guys have sneaked up behind us. “Uhh.. Hello?” I say to them. Everybody turns around and as if from one mouth they scream “SEVEN!!” and jump onto him for a group hug. The other guy and me just stand there and watch them with confused looks. Was that guy Seven who ran into me before?   
“I have been gone for a long time, huh? Did you all miss me~.” Everybody starts bombarding him with questions. Now that they’ve let go of him, I can see him better. Yup, that’s definitely that guy. He has red hair, weird striped glasses and yellow eyes. He looked pretty cute…  
While I was scanning him, he noticed that I was also standing there. “Uuu, and who are you, pretty lady?” he asks playfully. Jaehee then steps in: “As of news for you, we also have a new member in our group. Introduce yourself.” “Oh, I’m MC. You must be Seven, right?” “Hehe, right you are,” he bends down towards me to look at me closer, “your eyes look so curious. Heh, you look very cute~,” he says, giving me a big smile. “Umm… I think you need better glasses, I’m not cute,” I say awkwardly. I don’t think much about myself. “Heh, you’re so funny,” he bend back up, “I also want to introduce you to someone- huh? Where is he?” The guy he came with him has sneaked away when everybody was distracted. He didn’t get far though, since Seven notices him, runs after him and drags him back to us in a second. “This here is my dear twin brother, Saeran. Introduce yourself~.” He looks very annoyed, scary even. He glances at all of us and says: “I’m Saeran Choi. Nice to meet you. Can I go now?” “No, no others will introduce themselves as well, right?~” Saeran groans loudly, crosses his hands and looks at us again, still having the annoyed attitude. I quietly wish luck to all of his teachers. It won’t be easy to teach him.  
For some reason, whenever he looks me in the eye, I get the chills. Everybody introduces themselves, so do I. When we all finished Saeran asks again: “Okay can I go NOW?” We all look at Seven. I didn’t notice before, but it looks like he was staring at me this whole time. After he hears Saeran yell he snaps back to reality and asks: “Huh? What?” So he wasn’t listening to us at all. Saeran looks at him even more annoyed and then walks away.  
We’re all quiet for a moment. ”How rude…,” says Jumin breaking the silence. We all look at him. “How rude of you,” says Zen. “I didn’t know you have a brother, Seven. He’s like the complete opposite of you,” says Yoosung curiously. “Guess I just haven’t told you,” he shrugs,”and he is not rude! He’s very nice and kind.” We all look at him in confusion. You think that was a nice guy? I haven’t seen a person as rude as him in a while.  
“Well, alright. Now tell us where have you been for so long?” asks Zen worried, “it’s been exactly 6 months since you disappeared. You have no idea how worried we were!” “I was at home… doing some family bonding with Saeran… Why were you so worried?” he says as if it was normal. “You hadn’t contacted us for half a year, how could we not be worried?” Jaehee calmly explains, trying not to blow up. “We had a lot to talk about, since we haven’t seen each other for 6 years. It was so nice to talk to him that I absolutely forgot about everything else.” “Rude…” everybody says at the same time. “Anyway let’s get this school day over with and go to a cafe after school alright?” he says while winking at all of us. We all look at him confused and he uses it to run to the direction his brother went. “He’s just as hyper, as I remember… even more actually,” says Yoosung and with that we all go to class.   
He seems very interesting. I feel like we’ll be great friends. I laugh in my mind at that thought.


	4. CHAPTER 3

As the school day is over we all meet up at the entrance of the school. The cafe we wanted to go to wasn’t that far away so we sat down, ordered our things and started prying out answers.  
“Well, I think we should first get with biggest one out of the way - why were you away for 6 months?” asked Jaehee. Everybody nods and looks at Seven. Saeran isn’t with him for some reason. “I told you, I was bonding with my dear brother.” Jaehee raises and eyebrow “You took time off from school to bond with your family?” “Yeah, why not?” We all look at him confused and Zen asks: “Well, why didn’t you contact us? We wouldn’t have been so worried if you just logged into the messenger or took our calls.” Seven’s expression changed a little. Looks like he didn’t know an answer to that. We all just stared Seven - we really wanted to know an answer to that. Seven also knew it. I can see that he doesn’t want to answer that question. “Umm, if you don’t want to tell us then you don’t have to. Don’t make up a lie just for us to stop asking. You can tell us some other time when you’re ready to talk about it-” everybody is now staring at me. Great. “Look, I know it’s important to all of you but we shouldn’t push him.. or.. something…” I trail off.   
“Thanks, MC. As you heard I don’t have to talk about it if I don’t want to~” As he said that he tittered and everybody looked disappointed. “Sorry…” I whisper under my breath. “Haah, now we have no way of getting answers out of you,” said Jumin, unamused, and everybody noded or sighed. “Alright, alright. Ask me what you want. I won’t use it against you~~” With that he winked at me. Wh-What the-?? My face probably flushed red as a strawberry. I bury my face into my hands. “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed~~” He laughed at that. “Hey, don’t tease her. She’s cute enough as is~~” said Zen and also looked at me. “Ahh not you too, Zen!” Everybody giggles at that. Well, their all happy now.  
Seven leans down on his chair, “Now it’s my time to ask questions. Let’s see… I want to know about…” he looks at all of us curiously and his gaze stops at me, “...you, MC. Others probably know everything about you but I don’t even know your real name.” “Oh, it’s Min Cheon. What do you want to know about me?” “Hmm… Why are you so cute?” He grins at me and again I start blushing. “Please flirt with her some other time,” says Jumin in his usual strict manner. “Oh, alright,” Seven pouts, “how did you get here?” “Umm… I transferred here, because I was sick of my old school?” I’m not sure what he meant by it. “Hmm… Well then, how was everyone’s summer. You did do something other than worry about me, right?” he asks curiously. There was a hint of concern in his voice.  
And so, we talked about everything that has happened during the summer. “Oh yeah, everybody remembers the RFA Party right? It’s this Sunday.” “Of course. We all have to be there.” I haven’t heard of the party at all. What are they talking about…? Well I’m not invited so whatever-. “MC, you’re coming too, right?” Now they’re all looking at me. “Umm… I didn’t know there was a party? Nobody has told me that…” “What? We have talked about it so much!” says Yoosung. They all look really surprised. “Are you free on sunday?” asks Jaehee. “I don’t know…” I check at my calendar app. “Perhaps you could change your plans?” asks Jumin in a polite matter. “I don’t know if I can change my plans this suddenly… What time is the party?” Seven takes out his phone and looks at something. “Umm, it’s starts at 18:00 and ends when everybody has left or at midnight… Are you sure you can’t come? It’s really fun there…” everybody looked so sad now, especially Seven. I sigh quietly. “I’ll see what I can do… Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve done these things at another time. It’s a bit rude to tell them now that I can’t come…” “Sorry. We thought you knew. Like, we’ve talked about it so much, how haven’t you heard?” said Zen with worry. I shrug. “ I don’t know. Still, I’ll see what I can do.” Seven rests his head on the table.  
“What do you have planned on that day? I’m just curious,” asks Yoosung. “Oh, I have a… meeting with my part-time job thingy and I’m on shift so… yeah… I can’t skip work.” “Oh what do you do for work?” “I’m a worker at on small shop that sells souvenirs. It's really boring, because nobody comes there but it’s an easy way to get money. They say i’m really good at it, that whenever there is a customer I’m able to sell them something. I’m good with words I guess.” “Why do you need to work? Don’t your parents give you allowance or something of the sort?” asks Jumin while raising an eyebrow. “Well they do, but at times they.. forget... so I have to get it myself.” “What a shame…”  
Well this took a dark turn and fast. Our soul of the party looks dead too. We should at least end our get together happily. “Umm.. let’s not look so down, haha. Tell me what’s the party like?” I try to force a smile out of myself. “Oh this party is great. It’s amazing what Rika and V can do together,” says Yoosung, ”you can get so many connections there, if you talk to the right people and you sometimes get to see some small celebrities too.” “Rika told me, that Longcat is coming this year. I want to know how to get my future Longcat 2 just as long as him,” says Seven while awakening from his little nap. We all talk about it a pit more until we all have to go.  
“Hey, MC.” As we’re all departing, Seven comes to me, leans down and whispers in my ear. “Please try to come. I’d be very happy to see you again. Good night.” “Good night…” I say back to him and we depart.

***


	5. CHAPTER 4

RFA Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐ Joined The Chatroom  
Jaehee Kang Joined The Chatroom  
Jumin Han Joined The Chatroom  
707 Joined The Chatroom  
ZEN Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐  
I wonder why didn’t MC know about the party

Jumin Han  
It is a mystery.

Jaehee Kang  
Mr. Han, is there anything on my to-do list

ZEN  
Don’t you see your to-do list yourself?

Jaehee Kang  
No, Mr. Han has it.

Yoosung ⭐  
So weird to see you call him “Mr. Han”

Jaehee Kang  
What can I do…  
*sigh emoji*

707  
I’m still wondering why didn’t MC know anything

Yoosung ⭐  
Oh! Welcome back to the messenger!

707  
thank you~~  
*smiling emoji*

707  
hmm...  
hey Saeran~~  
I added you into the messenger~~  
come out, come out

Saeran Joined The Chatroom

Saeran  
What do you want?

707  
do you have any ideas why MC doesn’t know about the party

Saeran  
Wow  
Did you tell her about the party a day before?  
Other people make plans you know  
*Saeran laughing emoji*

707  
come on~~   
do you have any ideas~~

Saeran   
Obviously   
She’s not in the chatroom  
Duh  
I’m off now

Saeran Left The Chatroom

707  
…

Jaehee Kang  
…

Yoosung ⭐  
…

ZEN  
…

Jumin Han  
We’re so stupid.  
Of course she’s not in the chatroom.

Yoosung ⭐  
Why didn’t we notice it sooner???  
*crying emoji*

Jaehee Kang  
It was weird that she was never in the chatrooms.  
But I totally forgot, that she’s not a member.

Yoosung ⭐  
I feel so bad for her…

Jaehee Kang  
*crying emoji*

707  
if she comes to the party, I’ll add her  
*hand shaking emoji*

Jumin Han  
Well the mystery is solved.  
I must go.

Jumin Han Left The Chatroom

ZEN  
Yup same here.  
Good bye.

ZEN Left The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐  
Good night everyone!

Jaehee Kang  
Good night.

Yoosung ⭐ Left The Chatroom  
Jaehee Kang Left The Chatroom

707  
see you at the party  
…  
I wish MC would come too…  
good night

707 Left The Chatroom

______

(...) I wonder why didn’t they talk about the party with me. Are they really talking behind my back somewhere. Are they talking about me right now too? Do they have some sort of a group chat where I’m not in?  
… I hope they let me in there soon. It feels weird to be excluded like that. Their my first best friends… Haah… Why do I still do these audio logs? I have real friends now… I guess...  
It seems like a very nice party. It starts at 18, but I don’t have to be there from the start, right? I’ll be too tired to stay there from beginning till the end. So.. around 21 would be good right? I can relax from work for a bit too. What should I wear anyway... I’ve been talking so much that it’s already 00:30. I should go to sleep. Good night.

***


	6. CHAPTER 5

Saturday went by so fast. I didn’t have anything planned for that day. It would’ve been perfect, if the party was on Saturday. I felt like the party will be very grand, so I was looking for a pretty dress. It turns out I actually don’t have any formal wear. Guess I forgot to take it with me when I moved. So I went to a mall.  
It was so much bigger than the one I had in my hometown. Of course I first went to a thrift store, because I still don’t have that much money. While I was looking around I found some other clothes for myself as well. “This sweater is so cute” I said in my head. It would be perfect for a spring or autumn outfit, when it’s warm enough to not wear a jacket, but cold enough to only wear a shirt.   
I got so distracted that when I left the mall with all the goods I remembered that I had to buy a dress. Classical MC, gets distracted so easily. When I went back I found one pink ruffled dress, which looked good enough. I was so tired of shopping, that anything would do.  
When I got home, I put the dress on and looked at myself from the mirror. Should I go to the party? I for sure have the time to go, but… It would feel weird. I didn’t know anybody except for the RFA members. When they would go to talk to some guests, I would be left alone. I’m sure they're all looking forward to see me, but is it worth it to go? Haah… I don’t know...  
Suddenly my phone rings. I look and it is mom. She hasn’t called me since the start of the school year. Even then she just sent a text saying: “Have a good school year.” Ugh…

“Yes?”

“How are you doing there, sweetie?”

“I’m okay. Bit short on money, but okay.”

“You shouldn’t waste it on some useless stuff then. Do you like it there?”

“Yeah it’s great in here. I’ve made a lot of great friends here.”

“You don’t sound so happy, though. Something the matter?”

“N-no everything's great! I’m.. just a bit tired. That’s all…”

“Haah… I told you, it won’t be any better there. It’s better to be at home, with us. Why don’t you ever listen to us?”

“...” I don’t know how to answer to that. 

“Anyway, we’re doing great here! Now that you’re out of the house, it’s much less stressful here. Nobody looks at us weirdly too! Everything is just great.

“Huh… Is that so…?” Ouch…

“Yup. You don’t need to worry about us! Well I gotta go now. I’ll call again sometime. Bye, sweetie!”

“Bye…”

My parents really are assholes. Just say it - it’s better without you. I know it is. Gosh, I’m having bad thoughts again. I haven’t had them in a while. What did I do when I had them back home? Did I talk to somebody? No, nobody talked to me. What was it..? I don’t remember. I just curl into a ball and sit there. I suddenly remember all of those things everybody said to me. “You’re worthless!” “Get away from me!” “You’re so weird!” “I hate you so much!” “Why are you even alive!” I just want to scream, but there’s no voice coming out. I thought I got over this. “You look so boring.” “Get away from me, you freak!” “Why do you look like that?” “She’s so creepy.” “Let’s stay away from her.” I grab my head and pull at my hair. I start crying. I really feel like I’m going insane again. I don’t want this! Please stop it! Somebody, please help me!  
Suddenly my phone rings again. I crawl to it to see who is it. “Private ID.” The profile for the contact is a drawing of some kind of square glasses with a smiling mouth under it. It’s very fishy, so I try to disconnect, but the phone had already picked up the call by itself.

“Hello~~ Is this MC?”

I try to not give away, that I just had a little panic attack. “Y-y-yes,” I stuttered something out.

“Huh? Everything alright there?” says the caller worriedly. Well that was a fail.

I just hang up. I guess whoever it was wanted to confirm my number. Well he got that, so they shouldn't call back… right..? As I finished my thought that “Private ID” is calling me again. Fine. If he picks up the call for me again I hang up immediately. He picks up and my phone’s front camera starts working. What the hell?? What do they want to say so badly? I hang up again and cover the phone’s camera, so if they call back they won’t see me. My phone doesn’t ring again.  
It sort of distracted me from everything else, so I’m calm now. What was that anyway? My phone is just picking up calls by itself, opening my cameras, even letting private numbers call me. I’m sure I ticked it off in the settings. I check and it’s still ticked off. Did somebody hack my phone? Ugh, this is trouble. I look at myself from the mirror again. Now I look like a mess: My eyeliner had tinted the dress from crying. I change my clothes and throw the dress into the washer. I hope it comes off.  
I just lay down on my bed. I thought I was cured from depression after coming here. Guess not. Who the hell called me anyway? I’ve heard that voice somewhere, but I don’t remember anymore. I lay there and doze off. I suddenly hear a doorbell. What the hell? Did that guy now track my phone to come here? Talk about persistent. I look from the window to see who it is. It is… Seven? What was he doing here? Now that I think about it, that voice could have been Seven’s. I check myself in the mirror: I guess I look okay to meet someone. It would be rude to just leave him there so I just open the door.

***


	7. CHAPTER 6

“Hello, MC~~” says Seven with big smile. “Oh, umm, hey. What’s up?” It sounds pretty awkward, but the fact that he came here totally unannounced was awkward. “I came to check on you. You sounded very sad when I called you.. twice. Why did you hang up?” “Oh, it was you who called me?” “Yup” he says pretty proudly, “I wanted to see if my new program would work and I maliciously used you as a test dummy.” He smiles proudly like it would be a normal, everyday thing to happen. “... Umm… What?” “I also wanted to check if I had your correct phone number and I did. Mission success.” What? “Uhh… Why didn’t you use your brother's phone, if you wanted to test it?” “You have no idea how protected Saeran’s phone is! It’s almost impossible to do these kinds of things to him… also he’s in a bad mood so…” I imagined Saeran being in a bad mood (which wasn’t hard), yelling at Seven for pranking him. I couldn’t help but giggle at that thought.  
“Well? Why were you sad?” “Umm…” I look to the side. He tilts himself so he would still see my face. “It was nothing, really.” “Are you sure? Because your make-up said something completely different when I got a glimpse of you.” I blush on that. “Why did you open the camera anyway? A-and how did you even get here?? I didn’t tell you where I live.” Now I was getting a little angry. A person has to respect others' privacy. “It was too easy. I was too lazy to track your phone so I just looked where you were on the snapchat’s map. I did run into some strangers but in the end I got it right,” he tittered.   
I mentally groan and think how I should answer that. Then I got an idea. “As I said yesterday to you, I won’t tell you anything, because I don’t want to lie to you,” and I grin back at him. “Come on~~. You can tell me anything,” he says dramatically. “No.” “Haah.. That was the only reason I came here. It took me an hour to get here you know,” he pouts and looks at me in the corner of his eye. I smirk at him and answer: “Well too bad. I won’t spill,” I say confidently and look at him directly in the eye. I don’t usually do it, because I’m too shy and would look awkward. But for Seven it didn’t look awkward. He had pretty yellow eyes which were really rare. He stared back at me and we were sort of having a stare off.  
Finally I giggled which caught him off guard and made him blink. “Alright, you win this time, fool,” he said dramatically again, “but next time, I won’t go so easy on you,” and he winked again. I hope he meant stare off and not something else. Why did I even get that idea. He had a slight blush on his face though. “Alright then, bye MC. I hope I see you at the party tomorrow!” he said as he started backing off from my door. “Haha, bye!” We both smiled as I closed the door.  
Why do I like him the more and more I talk to him? Guess I’m just not used to having friends around to talk to me. Yeah, that’s probably it. He’s so weird: he’s way too happy all the time. How is this even possible. Thinking back though, yesterday at some points when he was talking, his smile felt a little off. Like it was forced a pit. Whatever, others didn’t point it out so it’s probably normal for him.   
While thinking, I hear the washing machine end its work. I look at the dress. Whew, the make-up washed off. I think about the party again. Ahh, whatever. I’ll go. If I don’t like it there I’ll just say that my head hurts and go home or something. I should text Seven that I’ll be late. I mean he called me, so I have his number. I look into the call history.  
What? The “Private ID” number is gone? Is he some kind of a hacker or something, that he messes with my phone at will? He did mention that he could’ve traced my phone if he wanted to. I gotta be careful what pictures I take and what I download to my phone then. What a trickster.


	8. CHAPTER 7

It’s Sunday. As always, nobody is at the shop. I check the time: 18:10. The party has already started and I have to sit in an absolutely empty shop. Guess I’ll just continue with the book. I have a feeling, I will read every book in this city’s library while working here. Well it isn’t too bad. Granny always said it’s good if you read books.Though the reason I read books is that I have nothing to do on my phone. I don’t have any games on it and I’m not allowed to watch videos. The Blue Bird also has only ads and no actual tweets. Jumin calls Twitter “The Blue Bird” because “it sounds better”. Eventually I started using that term too.  
Suddenly my boss steps into the shop. We greet each other and he looks around. He can clearly see that i’m very anxious and checking the time every five seconds. “Do you have somewhere to go, Min?” “Well, yeah. I got invited to a party which started at 18:00.” “Oh. Well why didn’t you tell me? I could have assigned somebody else for work today.” It no surprise that he’s confused. I’d be too. “I heard it on Friday, so we can’t change plans that quickly, now can we?” “True… If you want to go there you can close up shop earlier today. Looks like nobody is coming today.” He sadly looks at the door. Nobody has been here the whole day. “It’s alright. I’ve planned to get there by 21, because it’s until midnight. I would be very tired by the end if I go now.” I give him a little smile. He smiles back and says: “what a good employ you are. Well, go whenever you need to.” “Alright.” Finally I have something to look forward too. My plan is to rest for half an hour at home a refresh myself - I have to do my make-up all over again and do something cool with my hair.  
Finally, the clock has striked 19:00 and I’m allowed to leave. I practically run to the door, close it and run home. I don’t know why I’m running. Why not? I suddenly feel so happy and so free. I’ve never felt like this. I get home and start getting ready. Finally after about half an hour I’m ready and I fall onto the sofa. Alright, let’s rest a little. I lean my head back and look at the sealing. Still as white as ever. I check my phone to see where the party is and how can I get there. Oh, it’s pretty close. I can easily walk there. I look at the sealing again. I should record something.

Hello. Today is the party. yay. It’s… 20:14, so I’ll get going in a bit. I wonder how are others doing right now. I think it’s my first party that I have gone to. Of course I’ve been to family reunions, but these aren’t really parties, right? I’ve never been to party with my friends.   
There should be a lot of celebrities there. Maybe I know some of them and I can talk to them. I searched up who was that “Longcat” Seven was talking about. It actually was a cute cat with a very long spine. At least on the picture, it looked long. Haha. I wonder who else is there.  
Also I’m so excited to talk with my friends. I’m sure they’ve all talked to the people they want, so we can all talk together, right? I don’t want to be alone…   
Oh! I should get going! Wish me luck, little tape recorder. hehe.

And so I start walking to the party. I’m getting closer, but I still don’t see it. The party is very well hidden, I should say. Finally I found a huge door that has writing “RFA Fundraising Party”. I go up to the woman, who is checking people off the list. She has beautiful long and blond hair. “Umm, hello. Is this the RFA Party?” She looks at me kindly and answers: “Yes it is! I’m Rika, the party coordinator. What’s your name?” Right, this is a private party, I wonder if I’m even on the list. “I’m Min Cheon. I’m friends with Seven and he asked if I was coming.” For some reason the first person to pop in my mind was him. Rika looks at me curiously and looks at the party. After seeing someone she waves at them to come over here. I’m scared for who it could be. Finally, Zen is at the door. He notices me and says: “Ahh, MC, you made it! I’m so glad. Come on in” I giggle and follow him inside.

***


	9. CHAPTER 8

(few hours ago)  
All right, it’s 18:00. Everybody is here: Jaehee, Yoosung, Jumin, Zen just got here and me. Saeran couldn’t come but that’s okay. Now only MC is missing. I really could only think about her. “Everybody has such pretty clothes.” comments Yoosung. “Well, the dress code was formal, but I admit everybody looks lovely,” says Jumin. “Hey Seven, why didn’t Saeran come? It could have been nice to talk to him a bit more,” asks Yoosung. “Well, well, well. Somebody is interested in my bro,” I titter at Yoosung which he responds with a pout “I was just curious.” “Well, he isn’t here, because he’s not feeling well. He also said, and I’ll quote: “I don’t want to talk to them or you, so leave me alone.” My brother is just very shy, you see.” After I had finished my sentence, the people started clapping as Rika and V came on stage to open the party. It was just about enjoying the party and when does the auction for V’s photos begin.  
We all look around and one by one run off to some guest we were dying to meet. Me and Jumin of course went to the Longcat, Yoosung had seen another fan of LOLOL, Zen had gone to talk with some directors and writers to get connections for the future and Jaehee went to help Rika. So the party was going great.  
I didn’t really have anyone I wanted to talk to so I just went to see the auction. All of V’s works were amazing, as always. It was great to watch Rika and V doing something like this together - all for the good cause. They really were perfect for each other. The auction was going smoothly, which was nice to see. Even though I wasn’t allowed to bid on anything, I still had fun there.   
“You don’t need to look there every 5 minutes,” said Yoosung who had suddenly appeared next to me. “Look at what?” “The entrance. I’m sure she’ll come eventually.” “Yeah, I know that… Guess I just... Unintentionally look there.” That’s so weird. Now I’m getting nervous for some reason. I hope it won’t show. I hope she doesn’t ask about… No, let’s not think about that. Today is a fun day and we should all be happy. “I’m sure she’ll look pretty, huh?” I say as I give Yoosung a closed eye smile. “Of course she will. She’s always pretty, you know. You haven’t seen her that much but really, she’ll look amazing in anything.” “Hey, hey. Watch it Yoosung, I might get jealous~~, hehe.  
Let’s go look around, Yoosung.” “Oh, sure. What time is it anyway?” I take a look at my watch: “It’s 21:05” “Wow, already past 21? Time just flies around here.” “Yup. 3 hours until the end of the party…” We walk around a little bit until Yoosung asks: “Huh? Seven, why are you so sad all of a sudden?” “Huh? I am?” No way that he noticed. It was just a few moments… Lucky. “I’m fine! See?” I give him a big smile and but my fingers to the tips of my lips. “That’s the happiest face I can have.” Yoosung looks at me confused for a moment but laughs at my face.   
“Oh, look!” Suddenly Yoosung sees something in the background. I look in the direction he’s looking. “What is it?” “It’s MC right there!” “Where?!” I now do a 180 and pretty desperately look around. “By the wall over there.” I look and I see her. I suddenly feel so happy. I could just run up to her and hug her… But in reality we’ve known each other for only 2 days, so she probably wouldn’t like that. Also she’s talking with Zen right now. “Look, Zen is there too. Let’s go to them.” He starts walking and I try to keep up with him. While we are going there, a girl with a blue dress tells something to MC. She nods and then the girl drags Zen away. “Oh! Did you see! That was Echo Girl! I should get her autograph later!” “Get me one too.” We had stopped for a second. I look at MC. She’s alone now. Yoosung notices that too and then looks at me. “Hey, I have to go somewhere, so go talk to MC alone, will you?” Did I really give it away that easily? “Hehe, thanks!” I look at him determinately and go to MC.

***


	10. CHAPTER 9

“Hey~~ Can I borrow Zen for a little?” Oh, is that Echo Girl? “Umm, sure, have fun you two~~.” Zen looks at me very madly and I look back at him devilishly and wave at him. I know he hates Echo Girl. I’m sure they’ll have lots of fun.  
Before I could even look around somebody taps on my shoulder. I turn around and see Seven. “Hello~~ How are you doing on this fine evening?” I giggle: “Fine evening?” Alright, let’s go along with him then, ”Why thank you for asking. I am having a good time at this party.” “That’s wonderful to hear, milady.” He bends down. ”My name is Sir Seven Zero Seven. And you are?” “My name is lady MC, nice to meet you,” I also make a knick. He rises back up and we look at each other for a second. Then we start laughing.  
“MC, I’m so glad you came! Even though half of the party is over, you still had time.” Seven seems so happy. He wasn’t this happy even on Friday. “Haha. My boss let me off work a bit earlier so I used the chance.” We both grin at each other. “ Wow, you have your hair on the side,” I comment. “Yes, I do~~ Do you like it?” “Hmm… A bit unusual I guess,” I say. I don’t really know what to think about it. “Hmm.. You think..?” He looks at his hair on the reflection of his phone. He thinks for a minute and then ruffles his hair, so it’s back to normal. He then looks at me, “is this better?” “Mmm… definitely,” and I giggle, “don’t ever change your hairstyle.” “What~? Why not?” “It’s perfect like this.” I then go up to him and ruffle his hair myself. “Hahahaa, stop it!” He grabs my hands gently and pulls them down. We both laugh for a moment. When we stop he notices that he’s still holding onto my hands. He quickly let’s go and we both giggle. “So we were thinking why hadn’t you heard about the party and we realized you’re not in our RFA chatroom.” “Oh, yeah. I figured...” I looked on the side. “Ahh, so I want to add you there. We have a private messenger app which we use to talk in.”  
“Wow. A private app just for this? How did you know how to make one?” “Well, I am good with computers. I hope you haven’t forgotten that I hacked into your phone?” he says very proudly. “Oh yeah, right… Well, where do I get that app?” “Can you please give me your phone? I have it available on one website, which nobody would find. It’s very private, you see.” He then scrolls through my phone. I also look what’s he doing in there. Since he’s taller than me, I can’t really see that well, but I can still see that… “Hey! Don’t look through my photos!!” I try to grab my phone back but he holds it higher. He then giggles: “I wouldn’t have thought you have these kinds of photos here. So you’re into this… I’ll keep that in mind.” I start jumping to have it back, before I start blushing even harder, but he holds it way higher, than I can reach.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll stop, ha ha haa.” That was a very wholesome laughter, but he still looked through my photos. Jerk… “Anyway, you can stop jumping, I’m already downloading the app.” When it’s finished downloading, he starts mumbling something. “New account… Username… MC… Default profile picture… Hey, look over here for a sec.” “Huh?” Then I hear a click. “Hehe, so cute. Anyway put yourself a password here.” He gives me my phone back and I put a password that I always use. I then give it back to him. “Do you use the same password everywhere?” “Yeah, I have a bad memory.. Why?” “Oh no, I was just curious,” he smirks. I look confused. Why would he ask that?  
“Anyway, here you go. I’ll show you how to use it.” He then starts explaining and showing what every feature there does and there were alot. “I can’t believe you would do something like this. This is really impressive,” I say in awe. “Really…? Nobody has really ever thanked me for these things. I’m not really proud of it too...” he says, sort of embarrassed. “Nobody’s ever thanked you?” “No...“ he looks down, now clearly embarrassed. I bend too see his face. “Are you blushing?” “W-what? No!” He then looks away and covers his face with his hands. “Ha - haa! Karma~~!” and I giggle.  
“Please don’t look through my phone again, alright?” “Yeah, no need anymore anyway. I got the gist of it, hehe,” he laughs and now I start blushing. “Uwaa, forget everything you saw there, okay?” “No, I for sure sell that info to the first person I see online.” That joke made me feel a bit better. “That was not a joke by the way. I can do it if I want to~~.” Now I don’t feel better at all. “What are you talking about? Are you some kind of a dirty hacker, who sells info on the dark web or something?” I unintentionally laugh at that idea. “Well... I mean, I can do that, but…” “Haha- wait, what?! You could do that!?” Now I’m really scared, “b-but you don’t actually have them, so you can’t sell them right…?” “Pff, haha. I wouldn’t do that. I care about your well being. Who knows what kinds of weird people start stalking you~~. I’ll protect you from them. I’m not that kind of a monster, you know. Hehehee.” He looks very mischievous saying that. “He-he.. What kind of a monster are you then?” He doesn’t say anything. He just winks at me and does a pervy smile. “Ahh! I thought of something very wrong! Where’s the holy water?” and I start desperately looking around. “I won’t..., how did Zen say it?, “let the beast out” on you~~. I’m a nice person,” and he gives me a closed eye smile. I then say playfully: “I hope you’re not flirting with me~. That isn’t a nice way to have a conversation with a lady, you know?” “Oh no! Really? What shall I to to apologize?” “How about… you won’t go through my phone, computer and social media accounts.” “Well… I can’t promise you that~~. I’ll try not too then.” Oh no. This is bad. Guess I gotta start deleting pictures.  
“Oh, by the way I promised something to Saeran. I said I’ll take lots of pictures at the party, so he won’t feel left out.” He now takes out his phone. “Look here and do your pretty smile.” Pretty smile? My smile isn’t that pretty. I just smile for the picture. “ Ahh, cute~~. Come here next to me~.” We then take a selfie together. It actually came out pretty nicely. He’s just winking at the camera while I’m doing a peace sign with my hands. “That’s actually a pretty nice picture. Send it to me.” He looks at it a bit longer and then sends it. “I will just save it everywhere. I don’t want to lose it~~.” “Heh, I’ll save it too. It’s too precious to lose.” He then looks at the picture and then me. He smiles and says: “The real thing is better though.”

***


	11. CHAPTER 10

We talk a little more with Seven until the other RFA members join us. “The party has been going great, right?” Yoosung asks. Jaehee then says: “Yes everything has been going great. All of the party guests are lovely people.” “Rika sure knows which people are good people in this world,” notes Jumin. “There are so many people related to arts this time. Did Rika think of me while inviting guests?” says Zen. I guess these parties are really important to him. As we were all talking we hadn’t noticed how much time had passed and it was already almost midnight. We suddenly noticed how the party hall was empty and that Rika was seeing the last reminding guests off. She then walked over to us. “Well, how has tonight been to you?” She’s so cheerful and happy. We all said that we had a very good time here. “Well, the clock has struck midnight, all the guests are gone which means…” Yoosung then finishes her sentence: “The party was a huge success, right?” “Yes! We got almost 2 times the expected donations this year. The party went well for sure!” We all clap to Rika and she gives us all a big smile. “Well, as of last year, I have to ask if you have time to help us clean up this place?” We all agree and start helping each other out. I realized, that I hadn’t taken any snacks that they had ordered. I basically ran to the tables and started trying out whatever was left. I mean, I’m still helping them, right? Helping them clear the plates. Everything tasted so good. This sure was a luxurious party. I never even thought I’d get to be on one of these parties.

As there were alot of us, the cleaning went by pretty fast. Soon we all had finished and started going home. Almost everybody went in different directions. Before I was off, I was stopped by Seven. “Hey, which way are you going?” I show him where I’m headed. “I’m going through here. It’s about a 5 minute walk from here. “Oh! Want to go home together?” he asked excitedly, “I can get home from there too.” “Too?” “Well I could go with Rika and V, but I want to see you get home safe.” That’s so sweet of him. “Alright, let’s go then,” and I smile to him sweetly. We all say goodbye to each other and I start walking with Seven.

We walk in silence until he asks me: “Well~~, did you like the party? Was it worth coming?” “Yes, definitely! I really can’t believe I was doubting if I should come.” “You were doubting if you should come? Why?” “Well… it was on such short notice so… I…” I trail off. I feel embarrassed for all of those thoughts I had back then. “Ohh, okay. I understand. Why did you change your mind then?” He started walking backwards, so we could talk facing each other. “Oh… Umm.. I don’t remember anymore. Guess I just… chose to come...?” Well that was very believable. “Okay~~.” “Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something.” I can’t believe I forgot about it. “Ask away.” “So you said that you haven’t seen Saeran for over 6 years, right? Where was he for so long?” “Oh, umm…” he looks down to think about it. “Mmm… He was off at some place I couldn’t reach. I’m so happy that he’s back now. It’s a lot more complicated, but that’s a story for another day.” Having said that, he stops on his tracks. We’ve reached my home.

We stand there for a minute. “Umm, do you want to come in or do you need to go?” I ask him. I don’t know if it’s from me being polite or I just… “I can’t. It’s a school night, so I have to go to bed early. I also want you to go to bed on time.” He then smiles at me. He’s right, I should go to sleep too. “Mhm, okay. Goodbye then.” I smile back to him. We both don’t move from where we stand though. Something is missing. I’ve never been to a party, so I don’t know what do people do when they part. Maybe I should just ask? “H-hey, what do people do when they part after a party? It’s my first one so I don’t know.” He thinks a little then starts walking towards me. “Well. I guess they usually hug each other and say goodbye.” As he finishes the sentence, he’s right in front of me. I should.. hug him…? I’m sure he can clearly see that I’m blushing and don’t know what to do. He then takes my hands and puts them around his waist and he does the same with his arms. I don’t know if it’s because it’s cold outside or not, but Seven is really warm next to me. I like this feeling a lot… After a few moments he lets go of me and I do too. “Heh, good night, MC.” “Good night, Seven.” We smile at each other and I walk to my door. I turn around and give him a small wave. He waves back at me and starts going to his home.

When I get inside and close my door, as of cliće, I slide down my door, holding my hands on my face. My face feels so hot. That was so awkward, but also so sweet. I rarely hug somebody and I have never hugged a guy before. I… I… Ahh! I can’t describe this feeling! I don’t know what to do! Maybe I should tell someone? I pull out my phone and look through my contacts. I… I guess Jaehee could help. She probably isn’t asleep yet and she would understand. I think. She’s a good listener. I dial the number and wait for her to pick up. Soon enough, she does.

“Hello, MC! How are you doing tonight?”

“Umm, can I talk to you a little. Like, girl talk.”

“Oh, did you do something with Seven?”

“Well, yeah… B-but nothing like that, hehe”

“You sound very different, than on the party. Tell me what happened.”

I tell Jaehee the whole story and the whole time she listens very carefully.

“Haha, I feel like I talked to much. Sorry if it was boring.”

“No, not at all. I’m very glad you told me. I’ve always thought how Seven would approach women.”

“W-what? N-no, it’s nothing like that! We just hugged and that’s all! I just called because I felt weird after doing it. Guess I’m just not used to it or… Aghh I don’t know!”

“You know what? How about you rest for tonight. It’s a school night, but you’ll feel better on the morning.”

“O-okay, I will.”

“Oh! I think somebody is online in the messenger. Did Seven make you an account?”

“Oh yeah, he did.”

“Well then, I’ll go and see if somebody is online. You should also join the chatroom!”

“Okay! I’ll see you there then! Good bye!”

“Good bye!”

Haah… I feel a pit better after talking to her. Alright, RFA Messenger, how did I do it? After looking around for a pit, I find the button “join the current chatroom.” Let’s give it a go then.


	12. CHAPTER 11

RFA Chatroom

Online: Yoosung ⭐; Jaehee Kang

MC Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

oh! welcome to our chatroom MC!!!

*smiling emoji*

Jaehee Kang

Yes. Hello, MC

*smiling emoji*

MC

Hi everyone!

It’s really late why are you still up?

Yoosung ⭐

i can’t sleep

i’m so happy the party was a success

*celebrating emoji*

Jaehee Kang

Yes, it’s normal for him to act like that

Yoosung ⭐

whatt did yoou think og the party?

MC

typos

Jaehee Kang

Are you playing LOLOL right now?

Tomorrow is school so you should have rest.

MC

Well you’re awake too, Jaehee

Jaehee Kang

That’s because I still have a lot to do.

Mr. Han sent me my to-do list on the party so I still haven’t finished it.

*sighing emoji*

MC

You shouldn’t work so hard

Go ahead to sleep :)

Jaehee Kang

You should go too

707 Joined The Chatroom

707

hello MC

*smiling emoji*

hope you’re having a good night~

MC

Thank you

It sure is a good night ^^

Yoosung ⭐

it’s 00:56 so it’s already morning

so good morning

*smiling emoji*

707

*surprised emoji*

it’s already so late?

*surprised emoji*

MC

We should go to bed then?

707

but I want to talk with you more~

*hand shaking emoji*

MC

Yes me too..

But we can talk tomorrow~

Good night, cutie ^^

707

*surprised emoji*

you’re so cute

*hearts emoji*

707 Left The Chatroom

MC

No I didn’t mean it like that!!

Yoosung are you still there

Yoosung?

…?

Alright good night Yoosung

MC Left The Chatroom

Why did I write that?? Agh, I’m over tired, I can’t think straight. I should go to sleep. I go clean my face, brush my teeth and change my clothes. When I’m done with these I go and lay on my bed, thinking of all the things that happened tonight. When I think about the last part I start blushing again. I feel so happy. It’s like somewhere in my tummy that feels weird. It’s a good feeling though. I wonder if Seven feels the same way. That’s so cringey. I have to get my beauty sleep, otherwise I look like a zombie at school. It’s already 01:12. If I go to bed now, I get to sleep at least 5 hours. Damn, why does school have to start so early. After a few minutes of tossing and turning I fall asleep.

___

“Ugh, yeesh…” There is one thing that I hate about this school - the uniform. The dress shirt and skirt is okay, but the tie! Ugh… the tie. I can’t do the tie knot. Even though Jumin has showed me countless of times on how to do it, I still can’t. It usually ends up with me doing something I don’t know what just so everybody is happy. I start going to school early since I live pretty far away. I feel so tired. I really think I’m going to fall asleep while standing up.

When I get to school I start to change my shoes. I lean my head against the wall while changing them. While doing that, I hear a thump next to me. Seven has also leaned his head against the wall next to me. “Good morning, MC,” and yawns. Looks like he’s just as tired as I am. I ask him: “How did you sleep?” “I didn’t.. I found out I have to work and then ended up doing that until the sun was rising..” “Aww, poor baby~~” I pat on his back. We stand there for a little, heads against the wall, until others come to us to wake us up. “Helloooo? Wake up people! It’s time for school~~” We turn our heads to see the other RFA members looking just as dead as us. “You two are tired too, huh…” says Zen. We nod our heads.

We then hear snickering. We look on the other side to see Saeran, looking the same as ever. “Guess you guys didn’t get much sleep yesterday, huh? I heard when Rika and V came home and it was pretty late at night.” He’s basically saying that if we wouldn’t have gone to the party, we wouldn’t be tired. “Hey…, we had a lot.. *yawn* of fun yesterday. You should be jealous of us,” says Yoosung while yawning. We had a fun night for sure, but Saeran is right. “I’m not jealous of all of you one bit. That’s one of the benefits of not liking people.” He smirks at us and walks off. Jumin then looks at Seven. “Are you completely sure that Saeran is “very nice and kind”? It doesn’t seem that way to me at least.” “I can’t believe I’m siding with Jumin, but yes, he isn’t kind at all,” says Zen. Yoosung then asks: “Why do you think he’s so nice and kind?” Seven then smiles and says: “When you get to know him, you’ll see he’s very nice~~.” “I seriously doubt that, but if you say so,” says Jaehee, ”we should try to go to class and concentrate.” We all sigh and then start going to class.

While we’re on our way Jumin, the perfectionist, notices that I haven’t done my tie correctly. He stops me and without saying anything, he starts to tie my tie. “When will you ever learn?” “Never probably…” Seven looks at us confused. “Wh-?” he starts, but Jumin interrupts him: “She doesn’t know how to do a tie knot correctly, so it’s pretty common that I have to do it for her.” “Oh…” says Seven, still clearly confused. He then looks at me: “Why haven’t you learned it yourself? You have to know how to do it in the future too.” “Why is that?” “Well, when you find yourself a husband, then you have to tie his ties before special occasions.” After finishing, he grins. “He is right. You have to learn it, because it might come in handy in the future as well.” I look at the others to help me out, but they all nod their heads. “Haah… Alright. I’ll try to learn it on autumn break. I doubt I will though…” I really hate this.

We then hear the bell ring so we quicken our pace. The class had already started when we make it to the classroom. We all apologize and take our seats. It was a russian class. That means the day was doomed already.

After the 4 more hours of pain and suffering, it’s lunch time. We all got on a table and just chit-chatted. It’s so nice to be around them. Now it’s even better when Seven is with us. I can’t believe that they have been having so much fun here, while I was suffering at my home town. Of course I’m grateful for being here right now. To think that if I hadn’t asked them for direction that day I wouldn’t be sitting here, having fun and a lot of laughs with them. I hope it could stay like this forever.

***


	13. CHAPTER 12

Few weeks have gone by which means it’s finally autumn break. It’s pretty cold outside, but you still don’t need to wear a coat. That of course doesn’t stop us from meeting up everyday to hang out all together. Even Saeran has joined us a few times, but he then stays quiet most of the time. It’s good to talk face to face with everyone, since at school we mostly talked on the messenger. Now we use the messenger mainly to make plans and ask where everybody is. Today is the last day of the break.

RFA Chatroom

Online: 707, Yoosung ⭐, MC, ZEN

Yoosung ⭐

today is the last day of the break

*crying emoji*

MC

Don’t worry! That just means we have to go to school everyday.

It’s not that big of a deal…

Right…?

Yoosung ⭐

*crying emoji*

*crying emoji*

707

does anybody want to meet up today

to celebrate the last day and start of another 7 weeks of pain?

MC

I’m free today.

I’m so glad I got the whole break time off work ^^

707

anybody else?

*questioning emoji*

ZEN

I'm practicing today :/

Yoosung ⭐

I’ll be celebrating the last day with playing LOLOL

*sighing emoji*

707

come on! come with us~~

*hands shaking emoji*

Saeran doesn’t want to come either

ZEN

Guess you two have to go together~

*winking emoji*

MC

What about Jaehee and Jumin?

ZEN

They're both working…

And by that I mean Jumin is making Jaehee work

*sighing emoji*

MC

Figures…

707

guess we’re going on a date!

*hearts emoji*

MC

What?!

707

ahh I gotta look for some nice clothes

and think of some places I should bring my date

*hearts emoji*

gotta go~~!

bye~~

707 Left The Chatroom

MC

Oh no…

Yoosung ⭐

I’m sure Seven’s going to take good care of you

*smiling emoji*

ZEN

Yes, don’t worry~~

*winking emoji*

Call me if something happens though.

As I’ve said

Men are like wolves.

So be wary, okay?

*winking emoji*

MC

You sound like a“big sister” right now :D

Yoosung ⭐

yeah :)

well, go now MC!

MC

Right! ^^;

MC Left The Chatroom

______

Oh boy, this will be fun. ...Gahh, I’m so nervous!! As soon as I logged off from the messenger I start running around in my house. What should I wear? I turn my closet upside down, looking for something decent. I then find that sweater I bought back at the start of October. I guess this will do. What else? Black skirt? Okay, but it’s pretty cold outside, so some stockings as well. I guess this is alright? Okay then, now the hair.. I just brush through it with my comb. Now my face. It’s pretty good so I don’t need much makeup. I still put some of it on, so I’ll feel better about myself.

Okay looks are fine. Now, what do I bring? Some money of course. What else? An umbrella maybe? I look at the weather forecast. It’s going to be sunny the whole day. Well that’s good. Uhh, what else? Should I eat something? I don’t feel that hungry, so no. I guess I’m ready then. After I’ve almost exited the house I realize that we haven’t set a time to meet. I open my contacts, but then remember I don’t have his number. How will I contact him then. I doubt he’ll be in the messenger, because he’s looking for “nice clothes” and “places to go”. Well, I guess I have to wait for him to call.

I go to my couch and lie down on it. I’m not nervous. I’ve met up with him alot on this week. But then we weren’t alone… What will I talk about with him? I mean, we talk about absolutely random stuff, but… Wait. Why am I so nervous? This is nothing different from our usual get-togethers. He just wants to call this one “a date”, that’s all. Yeah, we’re just meeting up as two friends. I hope he doesn’t go overboard with this “date stuff.” We’re. Just. Friends.

After I’ve finished my thought, my phone rings. “Private ID.” What's up with this name? I pick it up myself this time.

“Hello!”

“Hi~~. I just realized we haven’t set a time for our date.”

“Stop it with the date thing~~. I’m actually scared to go on a date with you.”

“Why? Are you scared that I might hurt you or something?”

“More like, I don’t know what do you define as “a date”, haha.”

“Do you want to know what it means~~?”

“...” Do I want to know?

“Yes.”

“Well~~ Be at this cafe by 15, alright?”

“Okay, I’ll get going then. Bye!”

“Hehe. See ya.”

And with that he hangs up his phone. Oh boy that’s gonna be fun. By 15, huh. I look at the time and if I don’t leave immediately, I’ll be very late. So I lock the door and start running to the bus stop.

***


	14. CHAPTER 13

It’s 15:01 when I get to the cafe. I hate it when people are late and now I am late. It’s only one minute but still. Ugh, stupid busses. I walk around that area but don’t see Seven. I guess he’s late for our date. Oh wow, now I’m calling it a date too. Suddenly somebody covers my eyes. I yelp quietly. “Guess who,” I hear the guy saying. “Ha ha, I know it’s you, Seven.” He removes his hands and let’s me turn around. Those “nice clothes” he was looking for were just a light green dress shirt and gray jeans. “You look really nice, MC~~” he says while looking at me up and down, “I like the sweater.” He says it in a nice way that makes me happy. “Haha… Thank you! You look good too~” “Ahh, really! I was worried I might overdress and I sort of think I did, hehe.” “No, don’t worry, you didn’t.

Well, what do you have in store for us? You said you’ll find places we could go on our “date”,” I do air quotes. “Yes, I’ve got a plan where we could go~. You’re calling it a date now too~?” I sigh. “No, it’s not a date. We’re two friends going out to celebrate the pain that starts tomorrow.” “Come on~~,” he says pouting at me. “No.” “Please…?” “No.” “Please…?” “No.” Yes, I’m cruel but I’ve got some dignity left in me. Now he’s doing the puppy eyes. “Please~~” He looks so cute like this. Or, well, not cute but something like that. It really is irresistible. He can see that, so he smiles a very cute smile while keeping the puppy eyes. “Aghh, stop! That’s too much!” He smiles wider. “Kyaa! Too wholesome!” Seven then bends down so he’s face is exactly in front of me. “Please let this be a date,” he whispers. That’s too much. I put my face in my hands to hide my red face. “Ahh, fine fine. Stop being so cute now!” “Aww, that’s so sweet~.” He bends back up and looks at me with satisfaction. “I know now how to get anything out of you~.” “N-no! Next time I’ll… I’ll… close my eyes so I can’t see you.” I cover my eyes, like I plan to do next time. He giggles at that.

“Anyway, want to know where we’re going?” he says looking very excited. “Yeah! What do you have in store for me, haha.” “We are going to the amusement park!” “Oh! I haven’t been to one in years. Or, well, I’ve been there once, but still.” He sighs of relief. “I’m glad you’ve been to one, since I haven’t,” and he does a wide smile. “Wait.. What? Like never ever?” “Yup. I have never been to an amusement park.” I’m sort of shocked. He sees it and explains: “You see, I didn’t have a really good childhood. You know… No parents…” “Oh, I’m sorry for that.” He smiles: “It’s okay. I haven’t told you yet. I’ll tell you someday though.” “Is it that story?” “Heh, yeah, I’ll tell you someday.” There’s a moment of silence. I try to break the silence: “Anyway, shall we get going?” “Oh, right, let’s go~~” And so we get going.

On our way there we just talk about random stuff that comes on our mind. Like usually. It isn’t awkward at all. Luckily it doesn’t feel like a date at all. When we get there, Seven’s eyes widen about 3 times. “Wow! It looks so cool!” He looks around in awe like a little kid. Then he turns to me and says very seriously: “We gotta try every ride here. Even if it takes all day.” I look back at him determinedly: “Yes, we will.” Having said that, we run around the park, trying everything there is to try. Finally, when it’s about 20:00, we have done every ride there is.

“I’m surprised you’re not nauseous since it’s your first time here.” “Guess I’m too excited to feel that, haha.” “Well, that’s everything. Ugh… My legs are killing me.” We look around us, but there are no empty benches. “Let’s just sit on the sidewalk.” My legs are so tired of standing and running around that anything is fine. When we find an empty sidewalk I almost fall there. Seven looks at me for a second and then crouches in front of me. “I’ll get us something to eat. You stay here, okay?” “Okay.” He then runs off. How can he still run? I take out my phone and see if anybody is online on the messenger. When I open it, I see that everybody is online except us. Even Saeran is. The chatroom that they’re talking in has been active for two hours. What have they been talking about for so long?

RFA Chatroom

Online: Yoosung ⭐, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, Saeran, ZEN

MC Has Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

But who knows?

ZEN

Well if Seven does anything to MC

He’s going to get it

*angry emoji*

Jaehee Kang

I’m sure nothing like this is going on.

MC

Yup! I’m totally fine :)

Yoosung ⭐

MC! hello!

MC

Hi everybody!

Are you all dissing me and Seven behind our backs ^^;

Jaehee Kang

No, of course not

We’re discussing what you might be doing.

*smiling emoji*

Saeran

They actually asked me if you’re at our place.

Hanging in Seven’s bedroom.

*Saeran laughing emoji*

MC

WHAT!?

What do you mean??

Saeran

I know right?

Like Seven will get that far

*Saeran laughing emoji*

ZEN

Don’t laugh at us!

You suggested us asking!

*annoyed emoji*

Jumin Han

Saeran, it’s not polite to talk about your brother like that.

Saeran

I do what I want

*Saeran angry emoji*

Yoosung ⭐

we’ve also been talking with Saeran

actually, Seven might be right!

707 Has Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

Saeran could be a nice person

707

could be?

he is!

MC

Why are you too in the chatroom?

707

I’m in a line right now…

I’m hungryyy

*hands shaking emoji*

MC

What are you getting?

707

it’s a surprise ^^

ZEN

That’s so nice of you to buy her food

*winking emoji*

707

you have no idea how tired she is

ZEN

Hey, you haven’t done anything bad to her have you?

707

what?! of course not

I won’t “let my beast out” right now lol

*smiling emoji*

ZEN

Well you saw what I wrote there before.

*angry emoji*

*angry emoji*

Saeran

Zen calm down you saw what I wrote too, right?

ZEN

You never know

MC

Don’t worry I trust Seven :)

He’s been very nice to me today

707

well, I can’t scare my date away

*hearts emoji*

Jaehee Kang

Is it really a date?

MC

No! we’re just hanging around in the amusement park

He’s never been to one

So we tried everything here

Yoosung ⭐

You must be very dizzy

707

what are you all talking about?

I’m not dizzy at all

*glasses raising emoji*

Jumin Han

I’ve never been to one too.

If it really is that great, then I must go there someday.

Jaehee Kang

I can guarantee you, it is fun.

*finger snapping emoji*

707

we can all go there someday

*happy emoji*

it really is fun here

Saeran

I doubt it’s fun there…

707

no need to be so shy Saeran

if you want to go with us then I’ll drag you along

Saeran

We’ll see about that.

*Ray’s uncomfortable emoji*

Yoosung ⭐

huh?

does Saeran have two sets of emojis?

*confused emoji*

707

these are what I found from his file

*questioning emoji*

ZEN

What file?

Yoosung ⭐

*confused emoji*

Saeran

It’s nothing

Forget it

*Saeran’s angry emoji*

ZEN

Okay…


	15. CHAPTER 14

After a while, I can see Seven running towards me with a shopping bag. “I’m back~~,” he does a closed eye smile. “What did you bring?” “I didn’t know what you like so I brought lots of things.” I look in the bag and it looks like he bought every snack in the store. “Okay, I’m gonna take all the candy and you take everything else.” Most of it was candy and almost all of them were chocolate. “I bought ice cream for both of us, so we’re gonna split that in half.” “We should eat that first then.” He takes out the ice cream and splits it in half, giving the other half to me. “I’ve never eaten one of these.” “Oh, I ate these with Saeran when we were little, so naturally it’s my favorite.” “Oh, I usually buy that chocolate covered ice cream on a stick. I love chocolate, hehe.” I try to bite the ice cream. It’s freezing cold. “Ow, ow, ow, oww.” Out of reflex, I back off and put my hand over my mouth. Luckily I didn’t drop the ice cream. “Hmm? Everything alright?” “I’m not used to bite out of sorbet. It’s so colddd.” “Haha, it’s okay. People who bite into ice cream are monsters. How can they do it?” “I have no idea.” I calm down a pit and then lick the ice cream. It tasted really nice.

“You know, I don’t really like this ice cream, like the flavor. It tastes like any other ice cream.” I look at him confused. “Why do you buy it if you don’t like it then?” He thinks for a second. “Guess I like the meaning behind this ice cream - you can share it with a friend. The guy who invented this was a genius.” “Heh, you’re right. Guess that’s the reason I’ve never tried it. I had nobody to share it with.”

“Hey, can you tell me what it was like in your hometown? Why did you decide to leave?” He looks at me curiously. It’s okay if I tell him right? “Haah…” I stay silent for a moment. “You want to know about my past, right?” He nods. “Where should I start… The town is very different from this city. It was like that little place where everybody knows everybody. It’s hard to live like that, because it means that there’s no privacy. Well, that wasn’t the problem for me. It was more about the school. Everybody else in the entire school was really, how should I say... extra. They all had colorful hair and clothes, but I was the only kid who looked very plain. I didn’t have any colorful clothes and they just didn’t fit me, so I was that odd one out at school. Black sheep or however you want to call it. Well that of course meant that everybody started to bully me, and by everybody I mean the whole school. Nobody would talk to me or help me if I needed it. They would just sneer behind my back and mock me whenever they wanted. Teachers of course didn’t help me either. They always gave me bad grades, even if I got 100% on a test.”

I bend down to my knees, while continuing. ”That of course ment that my parents were mad at me. They wanted me to have good grades, but I can’t give them what is impossible to get. My mom was the worst. My dad would somewhat support me. He sometimes helped me study and came between my mom and me when she was yelling at me. That still didn’t stop my mom from scolding me all the time. The worst thing was that on the outside my mom seemed such a nice woman and she would help everyone in need, except for me, of course. I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard all of it, when she was screaming at me, but they didn’t do anything. They just said: “the kid probably deserves it.” It felt horrible.

At some point I realized that there is no escape from this place and got depressed. I would just cry whenever somebody said anything to me or when mom yelled at me. Others of course were amused by it and started mocking me even more. That eventually led me into some kind of insanity that I would sometimes start screaming and hallucinating. One time when my mom was scolding me again I snapped and screamed my lungs out at her. For some reason I then felt so much better that I started laughing. When I looked at my mom’s face I started laughing even harder.” I look at Seven for a minute. He looked pretty scared. “Yeah, I was pretty messed up. But it wasn’t my fault really, right?” He doesn’t say anything.

“Anyway, when they saw that, they finally realized that something is wrong with their daughter, so they sent me to a psychologist. Sadly, she didn’t really help, because she also thought I was a weirdo and after one session she said to my parents that she doesn’t want to see me anymore and wrote a description for some meds. Since she didn’t really help, my parents had to improvise a little. So they pulled me out of school and locked me up in my room and gave me meds like the psychologist said. Well, it was better than school, but not that much better. I just ended up laying on my bed, numbly, trying not to cry or scream for a year, until I felt good enough to be on my computer. I then noticed an article that said it might be better for depressed people to change their environment. I thought about it and then asked my parents if I could transfer to another school in another city. They then said that if I start showing some signs of improvement in my mental health, then they’ll do it.

I felt happy for a moment. I had a goal where to strive for. So I did anything to calm myself down and when it was time for the entrance exams, I tried every school that was close enough for me to stay for a year. In the end I got into our school and my parents let me go here. Now, since I started going to our school I haven’t had panic attacks or any of that at all. Only once, but it’s nothing to worry about.” I smiled at Seven. He seemed very lost in thought. “That’s a lot to take in, huh?” “Yeah give me a minute.”

He silent for a moment. He then smiles at me somewhat sadly. “So your story has a happy ending, right?” “Well, I don’t know what the future holds for me, but right now I’m happy.” “I’m glad your story ended like that. People like you deserve a happy ending.” “Hmm? What are you talking about? Everybody deserves a good ending.” He doesn’t say anything to that. That’s weird. “Do… you know somebody... who doesn’t…?” He nods. “Really? Can you tell me who…?” He shakes his head.

***


	16. CHAPTER 15

He has finished his ice cream so he tries to throw the stick away. It lands perfectly in the trash bin. “Nice” I clap to him. I then try the same thing. I fail. “Aww,” I stand up and walk up there to put it in the trash bin. “Better luck next time,” he smiles. “Heh, yeah.” I sit back next to him and we start eating the other stuff that he bought. I still love chocolate. Seven then says “Everybody in the RFA has family issues, you know.” “Huh? They do? That’s surprising. Everybody looks so happy.” “Well, yeah. You look happy too.” “Hmm, right. What problems do others have then?”  
“Let’s see… mine, Saeran’s, Jaehee’s and Jumin’s parents are either dead or divorced and yours, Zen’s, Rika’s, V’s and Yoosung’s parents are too strict or toxic so they have moved out.” There is a long pause. “...So we’re basically team family issues, huh?” “Yeah…” So that’s how it is…I’ve been so stuck in my own past, that I’ve never thought about others’. That’s so sad… “Well.. When I’m with you guys, I feel like I’m with my family. RFA is like a second family for me and I feel like I don’t really need anybody else.” Seven smiles at me. “Nicely said, MC. You’re really good with words, you know.” “Yeah, people say that alot.”  
Seven then turns to me. “I’m... not that good with words, but…” he then gently grabs my chin and raises it higher, so I can look him straight in the eyes, “I really want to say something to you.” What is he doing? I start to blush. “W-what is it…?” He then comes closer to me, so close that our noses are touching. “I-” Then my phone rings. It. Rings. Now. NOW!? I turn away to look who it is. I’m going to strangle them when I see them. Speak of the devil. It’s mom… “I have to pick it up…” “Yeah, alright…” Seven looks so disappointed. So am I.

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay”

“That’s-”

“Sorry, but I’m very busy right now, so I have to hang up.”

“What are you doing then?”

“That’s none of your business. I gotta go now. Bye.”

I quickly hung up before she could say anything. “It was mom. It’s better to pick up since she won’t stop calling me, if I ignore-,” my phone starts to ring again, ”-her…” I look at my phone for a moment and frown. “I... don’t want to talk to her... What should I do...?” “Hmm… Give me the phone.” I give it to him and he picks it up. “Hello~~!” What the hell, he’s talking to my mom! And so casually. “MC is busy right now, so.. … I’m her acquaintance. … She can’t talk right now. … If you want to say something to her, I’ll tell her. … No I didn’t! Why should I? … What?! No!” He looks scared. I wonder what mom said to him. There’s now a bigger break. Mom is scolding him. Seven suddenly looks very serious. “... Oh…. Yeah…” Now he looks very uncomfortable. “Yeah, right. … Well, Min trusts me, so you can trust me too. … I told you she’s busy. … Well you can call back later. … Okay. Goodbye~!”  
He hangs up and gives me my phone back. “Haah…” “She’s frustrating, right?” “Mmm… I don’t want to talk trash about your mother, but… yes. I really understand you now.” I look to the side. “What did you want to say?” He looks at me confused, “I wanted to say something?” “What? Yeah! Before my mom called?” “Oh, right.. I’ll tell you another day. Your mom gave me something to think about.” “Oh no. Please forget everything she said! She’s a bad person, you don’t need to listen to her.” Seven then laughs. “Don’t worry, it’s okay! I’m not emotionally scarred or anything, haha.” We both laugh. “She actually accused me of kidnapping you.” “Oh god, no way! Seriously?!” “Yeah! Did I look too serious? I tried so hard not to laugh, because that would have been more suspicious.” I laugh even harder. Seven looks satisfied with me laughing. “You look so cute when you laugh.” I put my hands near my cheeks and say, “UwU,” outloud and keep laughing.  
We joke around there a little while, until we have eaten all the food. Seven then looks at his watch and notices that it’s 21:30. He says that it’s “Saeran’s bedtime soon so he has to go and read him a bedtime story, otherwise he’ll be cranky tomorrow.” He then sends me off to home. When we get there we hug and say good night. When I finally get inside, without changing my clothes or anything, I set an alarm for tomorrow and fall asleep. If he really wants to call this “a date”, then I’ll gladly go on another one with him. I wonder what he wanted to say to me…


	17. CHAPTER 16

When I see MC get inside I just feel like I’m going to jump. I’m so happy. I don’t think I’ve been so happy in my entire life. I wasn’t this happy even when I saw Saeran after a long time again. I just run to the bus stop to get home. I don’t know what difference being in my room does, but right now I just… just… I get on the bus and sit down. What am I doing? I’m happy? I don’t deserve happiness like this. I lean back in the chair and put my hands on my face. What the hell… I decide to text Saeran.

RFA Chatroom

Private Message To: Saeran

707 Joined The Chatroom

707

hey

tell Rika I’m on my way to home

Saeran Joined The Chatroom

Saeran

k

She was pretty worried

How did the date go?

707

I’ll tell you when I get home ^^

Saeran

Looks like it went well

Glad you’re happy

*Ray’s laughing emoji*

See you soon then

707

yup see ya

Haah… You know I’m not happy. After a long bus ride I’m finally home. When I get in, Saeran is waiting for me on the corridor bench. “You waited for me to come back?” “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” “Aww, that’s so sweet~~” He stares at me with his bright blue eyes. Blue eyes… As always he wanted to read my emotion. We just stare at each other for a minute. He then sighs and gets up. “Well, come on and tell me, how was it?” He says it really kindly. He’s in his “Kind State” as he calls it. “The date?” “Mhm. I feel like it went well. You seem happier.” “Heh, do I…?” He nods. We went to my room, because V and Rika were still awake. My room is the only place I would get privacy.

As always Saeran sits on my bed and I sit on my computer chair. My room is really small so that it almost feels like you’re sitting in a closet. Two people barely fit there together. “Hehe, I had a lot of fun today. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. Like genuinely happy. Even though I failed to confess to her I still had fun…” I look at Saeran. I can’t really read his emotion right now. “... That’s what I’d like to say. I was still sad the whole day. MC is such an amazing person. She’s always so happy and makes everybody around her happy.” I then curl into a ball. “I don’t deserve her one pit. I don’t even deserve to look at her. Even thinking about her is too much to ask.” I take off my glasses and hide my face to my knees while hugging my legs. It usually means that I’m about to cry and today is not an exception.

There is nothing for me out there. I have done so many awful things. She said that everybody deserves something, but she clearly doesn’t know anything about me. I don’t deserve those pretty words. While these thoughts are occupying my mind I start to cry. I haven’t felt this sad for a long time. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so sad before. Saeran then stands up from my bed and hugs me. He always does that. It always calms me down a pit. He then quietly says to me. “Please don’t think like that, okay? Our life is so complicated that at some point we will stumble upon something good. Something that will help us get over this. I’ve seen what MC is like. She has her own stories to tell as well, but I feel like she will be able to help you get over this guilt.” “I know. She told me what her life was like before she came here.” “Well, there you go. She’ll be able to help you with this.” “But I don’t deserve her. She’s too good for me.” “Well, who do you think deserves her?” I think about it for a minute. “Nobody really…” We both sigh at that.

“It’s late. We should go to bed.” Saeran pats on my back and let’s go of me. Before he leaves the room he asks me to not be at the computer for so long. He then closes the door. I sit on my chair for a while, trying to just not think of anything. The problem is… I just can’t. Whenever I feel like I’ve gotten to the point I’m not thinking anymore, I remember MC laughter. Only I saw that laughter, nobody else. I feel so greedy. I’ll get even more greedy if I think like that.

***


	18. CHAPTER 17

Today is monday. You know what day today is, right? First day of school. I can study endlessly again. I wake up and see that I’m still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Was I really that tired yesterday? Oh well. I’m having my usual morning routine - brush teeth, eat, change my clothes, fail tying my tie (oh yeah I had to learn how to do it) and go out. It is suddenly very cold. Yesterday I was fine with my sweater but right now I would like to have a jacket. The weather is so weird. When I get on the bus I open the RFA messenger. I have a pretty long way to school, so I usually read the news, but today I don’t care about them.

RFA Chatroom

Online: Yoosung ⭐; Saeran

MC Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

first day of school…

*crying emoji*

Saeran

Don’t cry

You’ll live through it

Yoosung ⭐

I don’t think I will

I totally lost track of time yesterday

and I played LOLOL all night long

me yesterday:

*celebrating emoji*

me today:

*crying emoji*

MC

Aww, poor you

707 Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

Good morning, MC!

Jumin Han Joined The Chatroom

Jumin Han

Good morning.

I hope you all slept well.

*smiling emoji*

707

good morning everyone!

*hearts emoji*

I totally understand you, Yoosung

I think I dosed off for a bit in the bus

*hands shaking emoji*

Saeran

He is sitting right next to me

And I can guarantee he was awake the whole time

707

You were staring at me the whole time!?

*surprised emoji*

Saeran

NO I WASN’T!

*Saeran angry emoji*

Yoosung ⭐

I think I just heard through the messages Saeran yell

*surprised emoji*

MC

Me too;;

Jumin Han

That is not possible.

707

he hit me for it!!

that hurrrt

*hands shaking emoji*

bad Saeran

Saeran

hehe

*Saeran satisfied emoji*

Jumin Han

You shouldn’t hit each other while being in a public space.

That will cause a disturbance.

707

exactly Saeran~~

be nice when we’re out~~

*hands shaking emoji*

MC

I can imagine what Saeran’s face looks like right now

Yoosung ⭐

what do you think it looks like?

MC

Like this really pouty and angry at the same time

Something a little kid would do ^^

707

you know, you’re completely right

*glasses raising emoji*

Saeran

Get ready to be murdered, MC

*Saeran angry emoji*

707

no, nO, NO!

you’re not going to use violence towards RFA members

MC

I was just joking around;;

I’m sorry;;

Saeran

*Ray uncomfortable emoji*

ZEN Joined The Chatroom

MC

Good morning

ZEN

Good morning, MC

*winking emoji*

Are you alright?

MC

?

Yeah? Why?

ZEN

I was just checking

MC

Uhh…

ZEN

Seven didn’t do anything to you, no?

MC

Of course he didn’t;;

707

yeah

why you not trust me Zen~~

*hands shaking emoji*

ZEN

I was just making sure

I don’t want anything to happen to MC

*winking emoji*

MC

I’ll be fine ^^;;

707

Zen, am I really that distrustful

*sighing emoji*

ZEN

No…

Just…

*sighing emoji*

Jumin Han

I think he’s still concerned that you might do something...

Inappropriate to her.

ZEN

Gahh you’re here!

*angry emoji*

Jumin Han

Good morning, Zen.

*smiling emoji*

ZEN

It isn’t that good of a morning anymore

*angry emoji*

707

Oh!

As sad as it is

me and Saeran have to leave the chatroom

next stop is our’s

see you soon everyone

*smiling emoji*

707 Left The Chatroom

Saeran Left The Chatroom

I look outside to see where I am as well. Next stop is also mine.

MC

I gotta go too

See you!

MC Left The Chatroom

I step out of the bus and it has gone even colder. I try to run to the school, to get warm and to cool my head a bit. For once I feel happy getting into school. After I’ve changed my shoes, I go to the others to chat with them. I notice that Seven is unusually quiet today. I have an idea what it could be. I should ask him later. Then we started the usual routine again - class, lunch, more classes and time to leave. A very ordinary day to be honest. Before I leave school I go and find Seven to talk to him.

“Hey, Seven. Can we talk real quick?” “Yeah, sure. Whats up?” He gives me a smile. “Umm… This is probably out of nowhere, but.. uhh.. You seemed unusually quiet today, so I wanted to ask if it wasn’t because of yesterday?” He looks at me confused. “Really? Haha… Well I’m fine.” “Are you sure it’s not because of my mom? She can say pretty hurtful stuff and I don’t want to see anyone suffer because of this.” “I guess I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” He gives me a little smile, but it looks somewhat sad. “Haa.. I know that feeling…You feel like your head is going to explode because of so many things trapped in your mind. I’ve sort of gotten over that now, but it comes back time to time.” “Oh? Do you know any ways to get over that? I would really need that from time to time.” I think for a bit. “Well, I’m using a little tape recorder and sort of tell it everything that’s on my mind.” “Oh.. Well I can’t do that because somebody is always home.” “I can do it right now because nobody is there to listen in on me. But when I was at home, I used to write down my thoughts. I actually had this stack of papers hidden under my bed,” I then show him a little less than a 30 cm long space, ”this much. It’s sort of addictive, haha.” “Wow, haha, that’s a lot. I should give it a go sometime.” We both smile. “Well… we have to go now..,” I say really quietly. “Yeah.. others are probably worried…,” he says quietly as well. “Mhm, let’s go.” We then walk to others and start our usual route to everyone's homes.

***


	19. CHAPTER 18

After I get home with Saeran I rush to my room. Where did I put the copy papers? While I was poking around my room, Saeran came in and asked me something. He stood there for a little, but then left, knowing I haven’t even heard the question. I sometimes isolate myself from everything when I’m doing something. Finally I find a tiny piece of blank paper and a pen. I then sit behind my table and think for a bit. There are so many things happening in my head right now, that there is no way I can write them all down. My hand just doesn’t move so fast. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I try to stop thinking about everything, but it’s still impossible. Images of MC looking at me, smiling at me are just coming to mind. Guess I can write about that.  
How should I do it? Should I write it like in a monolog, or as one person to the other? I guess the latter is better.

Umm. So. I would like to talk- or, well, write my thoughts here. I should start with the point of all this: I Really Like MC. No, I love her! I’m crazy about her! I can’t stop thinking about her! I really do. I don’t know what to do about her anymore. It’s so hard. I so want to tell her how I feel, but I don’t deserve her. I don’t know why did I try to confess to her yesterday. She would never say yes to me. It was ironically lucky that her mom called. Her mom gave me something to think about: MC doesn’t know anything about me…  
I haven’t told her about my past yet, so if we would start “dating” now, she would be together with that happy-go-lucky Seven and not the messed up Luciel who I really am. I would basically be lying about my whole personality to her and I’m bound to slip up one way or another. Then she will definitely hate me. I should just watch her from afar and be happy for that person who does end up with her. I don’t know what I will do once that happens, but I don’t care about myself - she deserves to be happy and not me.  
But still… I can’t stop it. Whenever I see her, it’s so hard to not grab her hand, drag her away and kiss her. Her hands were so soft when I held them at the party. I bet her lips are just as soft… No! I can’t think like that! Stop it, head! You’re not worth it. Not. Worth. It!! YOU DON’T DESERVE HER! Why do I have to think like this? The first time I saw her I couldn’t get my eyes off from her. She looked so pretty and warm hearted. Saeran says that whenever he looks at me and her together, he feels like me and MC are meant to be. That she’s the one who will “help me get over this'', but it’s impossible. Nobody can help me. Even if somebody can help me, I don't deserve that help. After what I’ve done to Saeran I don’t deserve anything. I really don’t even deserve the good life I have, but I don’t want to die. I got my brother back so I want to stay next to him till he’s completely recovered and after that as well.   
I don’t want anybody to know about my past. I’m already hurting Saeran, Rika and V with how I’m like. I don’t want anybody else to be hurt because of me. I don’t want that pity from others. Can you, this piece of paper, help me and give me some advice on what I should do now. I don’t want to go to school tomorrow. Looks like I can’t anyway, I just got some work to do. 

The paper is full now. It just has rows of words, crammed together from top to bottom. Since the paper was so small, the text is also small. I can barely make out what it says. I sigh. I guess I feel a bit better. “I don’t want anybody to know about my past.” I’ve done a good job hiding it so far, but MC noticed my change of behavior after a mere day. I will never be able to hide it from her. Still, I have to give my best to hide it as long as I can. At least long enough, so I can tell her about it without her freaking out.   
I read through it again. What should I do with it now? Should I burn it or throw it away?. Maybe I should keep it and hide it so nobody would find it. Well, wherever I put it in this room, it’ll be very well hidden. I’ll just put it on my bed dresser for the time being. Nobody will look there anyway. I’d really like to talk about it with somebody, but I have nobody to talk to. I should just start working. That will keep my thoughts away.

***


	20. CHAPTER 19

School has been the same as ever. For a few weeks now we haven't done anything special. Just the usual school stuff. On one Thursday night we had a very important chat with everyone.

RFA Chatroom

Online: Yoosung ⭐; 707; Jaehee Kang; Jumin Han; MC; ZEN

Yoosung ⭐

hey we haven't done anything fun for a while

Jaehee Kang

School has taken a lot of our free time away.

707

yoosung's right tho

we should do something together

*hands shaking emoji*

MC

I'm in!

ZEN

Me too

Jumin Han

I'm interested as well

ZEN

Okay now I'm not in at all

*angry emoji*

Yoosung ⭐

come on Zen!

we'll do something fun all together

MC

How about a movie night?

Jaehee Kang

Oh! That would be great!

If we're having it, I can take my collection of musical dvds

ZEN

Well I'm all in for musicals

Yoosung ⭐

I have never watched a musical

it could be fun

*celebrating emoji*

Jumin Han

I haven't seen one either.

It would be interesting to see a play from TV.

707

yezzzz

I'm in

where should we do it?

MC

We can do it at my place

I don't have anybody home so it would be fine

You can also stay over if you can

It'd be like a fun little sleepover

707

I would very much like to see what your home is like

*hearts emoji*

MC

I hope you're not having any weird ideas;;

ZEN

I won't let him

*winking emoji*

Jaehee Kang

I would be very much happy to come to your place.

Jumin Han

I would also like to see how commoners live.

707

we'll take Jumin to a convenience shop beforehand

I'm sure you haven't been there

Jumin Han

You are correct.

I would very much like to see what prices are in these stores.

Yoosung ⭐

oh, can Saeran come too?

he's not here right now so

Saeran Joined The Chatroom

Saeran

Seven told me to log in

What is it?

Yoosung ⭐

read what we wrote above

Saeran

Hmm..

Dunno..

Convince me

*Saeran snickering emoji*

MC

Please come?

Saeran

Is that the best you could do?

MC

...

Please...?

Saeran

...

I'll think about it

Seven will tell me the details if I come

I'm off

Saeran Left The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐

well

do we have a plan then?

707

Yess!

*celebrating emoji*

Jaehee Kang

How about we do it on friday after school?

MC, do you think you can set everything up by then?

MC

Umm sure

I just have to clean a bit

You all will buy the snacks though

Jumin Han

Of course.

MC

Everybody take all your dvds with you so we have a variety

707

sure will!

ahh can't wait to see your home

*hearts emoji*

MC

Don't worry I won't let you near my room ^^

707

*surprised emoji*

*sighing emoji*

ZEN

Hey what was that last one?!

*angry emoji*

707

kidding kidding

*smiling emoji*

MC

We'll I'll go and start cleaning then

See you all tomorrow!

MC Left The Chatroom

Okay, cleaning. They're coming over tomorrow so I have to finish today. I glance around the living room and sigh. That's gonna take a while. Where would I put them to sleep anyway? Haah.. I talked too soon. Guess I've got to move the furniture. And I need a lot of blankets and pillows. They're all probably staying here the night. And so I started to clean. I did everything as tidy as I could and found enough pillows and blankets to build a fort. I'm proud of myself.

By the time I finished everything the sun was already up so I got about an hour of sleep. I feel like I shouldn't have done that. Well I'm all set and ready for tonight. At school we were only talking about the movie night. Jaehee asked me on one of the breaks: "Are you alright. You seem off today." "Oh? I'm fine. Well a pit nervous actually about tonight." She smiles at me. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's going to be fun. I'm so excited I can show everyone my dvd collection." "Haha, I'm also excited to see that. I guess I'm just overreacting." I feel a bit better after hearing Jaehee's words. I now feel a bit more confident about this. Let's just see what will happen.

After the school day has ended, we all go to the convenience store to buy some snacks. Jumin was amazed by the store with it's low-quality items and cheap prices. "I wouldn't have thought such a store exists. The prices are compatible with the quality." "Well for us, commoners, it's a very handy store. We get everything we need with a low price," says Seven jokingly. In the meantime me and Yoosung were getting some food to make an actual dinner for everyone.

"What do you think we should do?" asks Yoosung. "Hmm.. Maybe pasta? Everybody eats that." "Oh, good idea! What sauce should we do?" "Haha, do you know any good ones? Or ones that you know how to make?" "Oh I know one! Let's make that," he smiles. Yoosung supposedly is a good cook and since I'm not I could learn something from him. And so we all bought what we needed and headed over to my place. My place isn't that big, but it fits 7 people well.

We all settle down and start talking. While the others are making themselves a comfortable seat, me and Yoosung are making dinner. It's actually really fun to cook with Yoosung. He's so bright and cheery and you can see how he puts love into food. When we finally tried it, it tasted great. "Well, how is it?" he asks excitedly. "Mmm, it's delicious. Thank you for showing me how to make it." "Hehe, no problem!" he then smiles. He looks so cute when he smiles. He's the cutest out of RFA. I then yell out, "Dinner is ready! Come here to eat!" It feels like I'm calling out little children.

Everyone agrees that Yoosung's cooking is amazing and we finish the whole pot fairly quickly. After we have cleaned all the dishes, by that i mean they're all chilling in the sink, others show us what we are watching today. "This is the one I've got, I'm willing to watch it 10 times and I wouldn't get sick of it," says Jaehee excitedly. I look at the dvd and without asking questions I put it in the player. Everybody sits down on their prepped seat. I just sit down somewhere randomly. "Hey that's my seat," says somebody in front of me. I look up and see Seven. "Heh, it's mine now," and I smile at him. He pouts, but then he smirks. He's planning something... "What?" He walks behind me and sits down right behind and grabs me, so I end up between his legs. "Well, let's sit here together then~." I start to blush. "Hey! Let go~," he starts to laugh.

I look at the others with a face that just screams "please help me." "Aww, they're so cute together~" says Saeran with a really girly voice. Of course he strives for chaos, "When are you two getting married?" "What the-" but Seven cuts me off, "Oh it's a great idea! When do you want to marry me?" "H-how wha- huh," I can usually follow Seven's jokes, but right now my mind crashed. "I-.. w-what? Marry?" I finally get a word out of my mouth. "Yes. I'll be a very good husband," he starts to rub his head against the back of my head like a cat, "I'll treat you very well, give you all the cuddles and make you food and all." He then looks at Saeran. "Plus, marrying me is like a 2-in-1 package - Saeran looks exactly like me, so you'll be getting two husbands! So? What do you say?" "What?! Hell no!" yells Saeran. Seven tikkers "I'm kidding Saeran, I'm kidding." I sigh a relief. "I don't like sharing anyways~~" I can now feel how my face is heating up from rage and embarrassment. "Stop it! Just put the movie on," as I say that, I cover my face with my hands.

Everybody chuckles and the movie starts. Seven is still dearly holding onto me, so I can't change my seat. I sigh and lean back onto Seven's body. He's warm so it isn't that bad. He then whispers into my ear, "Do you like it~~?" "Hmph, shut up..." He chuckles and hugs me tighter. It sort of reminds me of the night after the RFA party.

***


	21. CHAPTER 20

The play really was pretty good. The actors did a really good job with expressing emotions. Even Saeran was interested, which was rare. For the whole play, Seven was holding onto me and peeking from my shoulder. It’s so.. so… Gahh, if you want to cuddle with me then do it when we’re alone, gosh. ... Why did I just think of that? Seven is so quirky, but I like that about him for some reason.

After the play was over, we all discussed it. It’s my favorite part about movies and plays. It’s so fun to talk and hear others' opinions about it and how they saw everything. Since there were alot of us we talked for quite a while. That while soon turned into an hour, but nobody got bored of it. “Well, what shall we watch next? It’s so early, that we can watch a few more.” Jaehee then perks up. “Well, I have the three sequels of it.” We all stared at her in awe. “They made so many sequels of it and you have all of them?” “Well of course. I’m a true fan.” Jaehee looks pretty proud as she adjusts her glasses.

And so we repeat the process - we put in a movie, talk about it and put in a next one. Everybody looks pretty sleepy so in the end we all start a game, that the last person to stay awake can give somebody a task they must do tomorrow. Well, I’m well trained in staying up late so I’m pretty confident I will win. We start watching everything that others brought with them and the game begins.

First to fall asleep is surprisingly Saeran. Apparently, because of his sleeping problems he has a very tight sleeping schedule, that he is now used to. Next was Jumin. I’m guessing he just sleeps properly. After Jaehee’s musical marathon has ended, she and Zen also fell asleep. Eventually Yoosung is also out of the game and is sleeping peacefully.

So that makes it me and Seven. After the movie ended we noticed that everybody had fallen asleep. “Well, it’s just the two of us now, huh?” he says quietly. “Yeah.. I’m going to beat you though!” “Oh, you don’t know what my sleeping schedule is like.” “What is it like?” He chuckles. “There isn’t one.” “You have such a bad lifestyle, you know? Can’t you at least sleep properly? Your brother knows when to go to sleep. Can’t you go at the same time as him?” “But I can’t sleep…” he pouts. “And why is that?” Seven thinks for a second and then says “I keep thinking about you~” and he winks at me. “Ahh, Seven~, that’s so creepy you know.” “How is this creepy? Shouldn’t you be flattered?” I look up to see his face and I can see through the dark, that he’s blushing. “Hehe. You're blushing.” “Well it is the truth,” and he smirks at me. My face heats up as well.

“A-anyway, it’s pretty cold so can I please go and take my blanket from upstairs?” He let’s go of me and I can finally move. “You’re gonna sleep here?” “You don’t want me to?” “I’m all in for cuddling with you,” and he gives me a pervy smile. “Don’t say it like that…! I’ll be back.” I then run upstairs to my room. What am I thinking? What is he thinking? I won’t.. cuddle with him… it’s weird. My face heats up again. Ughh… Why, Seven, why? I grab my blanket and run back downstairs. Without thinking, I run to Seven and sit back on his lap, even though I had the chance to sit anywhere else. Of course I realise that after I’ve already sat down and put a blanket on me. Seven just chuckles and puts his arms around my body again. I wasn’t expecting that so I yelp quietly.

“This looks so wrong. You’re basically my best friend but we’re cuddling like a couple.” He chuckles and then whispers into my ear. “Well, let’s pretend to be a couple for tonight.” I’m silent for a second. I mean, it’s nice to sit like this, but… He’s a boy and I’m a girl. At some point, something bad might happen, and for him that “might” means “will”. “You haven’t won the bet yet, so I don’t have to do anything.” “Hmm… Well…,” his voice is very calm now, almost seductive, “then I have to make you go to sleep.” He then takes one of his hands to my face and closes my eyes with it. How did he know that my eyes were there? Then he strokes my hair and puts his face in it. What’s wrong with him all of a sudden? The only thing missing now would be him kissing my shoulder and then we would be like a real couple. But he’s my friend…

Ahh, whatever. It’s pretty nice to sleep on him like that. He’s embrace is really warm and calming. I turn my head to the side so it’s more comfortable. His heart is beating so fast. It’s a bit alarming, but not that much. He did a really good job at putting me to sleep, because after a few minutes I’m sleeping like a baby. A little before I fell asleep I heard him murmuring something, but I didn’t hear what.

____

Finally she fell asleep. She’s so beautiful when she’s sleeping. I look at her and unintentionally start muttering. “You’re so beautiful, MC. I love you so much. Life feels so wrong and twisted, but when I’m with you I feel like everything I feel and see is real. When I feel your warmth I feel like I’m in heaven. I don’t want this moment to go away.” I hug her tightly. “Everything about you is perfect. Your personality, your looks, your heart. I love everything about you.” I start to stroke her head. Her hair is so soft and smooth. I smell it - it smells like peaches. Can this get any better? “There are so many things I want to do with you, but as you said - I’m your best friend. I’m so selfish to even think about us being something more than that.” I put my head against her’s. “I want to stay like this forever. If I could have one thing in this world, I would want you to love me as much as I love you.” With this thought in mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep, where I didn’t have any nightmares.

***


	22. CHAPTER 21

I woke up to the sound of whispering. When I opened my eyes, I saw how everybody who was awake was staring at me. Saeran, who was awake, smirked at me and said, “how did you sleep? Was it comfy in my brother’s arms?” What is he talking about? I look around and see that I’m still sitting on Seven’s lap. He is fast asleep. “I haven’t seen him sleep so peacefully for a while.” Yoosung then looked at Saeran, ”do you watch him sleep or something?” We chuckle while Saeran is quietly cursing at us. “Of course I don’t. Unlike him, I’m not some kind of a creep.” The chuckling has woken up Jaehee, who also giggles when she sees me and Seven.  
“Guess I won’t be eating breakfast today. I don’t wanna wake him up.” “Just move, he’ll be like this for a while. He doesn’t sleep that much, so when he does sleep, he’ll just fall into hibernation,” says Saeran while getting up. “What are we going to have for breakfast?” asks Yoosung. I think for a moment. “I think I have a pancake mix somewhere in the cupboards.” Yoosung gets up as well and they start looking through my kitchen.   
Since Seven is pretty close to me, I can hear him breathing. It is really peaceful and quiet. Seems like he hasn’t been asleep for a while. His breathing calms me down too. Well, he always calms me down. He sort of gives out this positive vibe, so I’m never sad around him.   
Suddenly, I hear a camera click. I look around and notice that Zen has taken a picture of us. “You two are so cute together. I’m really jealous of Seven,” says Zen and takes a selfie of himself. “Why are you jealous of him?” Zen looks at me. Oh, I get it... “We’re not a couple, you know,” I say very quickly. “He’s just my friend, who is very… flirty… with me…” I trail off. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it sooner, MC. He has had his eyes on you since the first day you two met,” says Jumin, who had also woken up. “Are you observing us, Jumin?” I tikker. “No. Just everytime I happen to look at Seven, he is staring at you.” “Haha, no way. You must have seen wrong.” “If you say so.” He then stands up and also goes to the kitchen.  
“I think I heard the word “pancake” before. Are we making those for breakfast?” asks Zen. “Yeah I think so. Yoosung and Saeran went to see if I had any pancake mix. I would really like to help them cook, because they’ll probably burn the kitchen down.” “Hmm, you don’t need to worry. Yoosung is great at cooking. And you cooked together yesterday.” He then goes to the kitchen as well. Now there’s only me and Seven left. I would really like to go and let him sleep alone, but I’m basically his teddy bear right now and he isn’t letting me go. He’s also in that really good position, that his head is resting on mine, so if I were to go away he would faceplant on the ground. Haah… Guess I’ll stay like this then. Might as well go back to sleep.  
Just before I closed my eyes, Seven’s head moves and he wakes up. He didn’t have glasses on, so he looked so different, but in a good way. He looks around and then notices me in his arms. “Good morning,” I say to him. We stare at each other for a second and then his face goes pure red. I can’t help but laugh at his reaction. He calms down and says to me, “sorry, I thought I was dreaming for a second.” I chuckle, “what do you mean?” “It would be so nice if all my mornings started like this.” “Like what?” “My girlfriend saying “good morning” to me in my arms like this~.” I laugh, “Well then you have to find yourself a girlfriend.” He then smirks, “I don’t need one if I have you, MC~” “Gahh, Seven. Let go of me.” He chuckles and releases me. I stand up really quickly.  
“Everybody else is already awake and they’re waiting in the kitchen.” “Mmm, I smell pancakes. You really trusted Yoosung with your kitchen?” “Well, yeah. Somebody didn’t let go of me so I could go help them.” Seven tikkers. “Why didn’t you wake me up then?” “Saeran said that you don’t usually sleep so well, so I wanted to let you sleep.” “Aww, that’s so sweet of you~.” “Haha, let’s go now.” Seven then gets up and we go to the kitchen together.  
When we enter there is just chaos. Looks like Yoosung tried to teach Saeran how to cook. It’s a really bad idea to start with making pancakes, because they’re actually very hard to make. Anyway, it looks like Saeran failed to make one so now everybody is telling him what to do all at once. He looks very one edge. “Oh dear.” When Seven sees this he basically runs to him and pulls him out of the room. We all get quiet. “So… What happened to my kitchen?” It feels like I’m some sort of a teacher scolding children. After a moment of silence Yoosung speaks up.   
“When I started making pancakes then Saeran began to behave really strangely. He asked me if he could make one pancake. He was talking so calmly and it felt really weird. So out of character. So anyway, I said sure and let him flip one but he failed and then that happened.” I sigh. How can this happen so suddenly? “Well, how many pancakes did you get?” “Oh, we still have the batter, but no pancakes.” We all sigh. Suddenly Seven pops into the room. “Sorry we ran off like that. Saeran needs to go home now, so V will be coming over soon.” “Oh, okay. What happened?” He laughs nervously. “Umm, Saeran got a little overwhelmed, so it’s better if he calms down at home.” We all nod. “Okay… Do you need to go too…?” It would suck if he had to go too. He smirks. “Well, can I stay?” “Of course! I asked it more like if you wanted to stay here and have breakfast with us or not.” “Great. I’ll go and talk with Saeran till V arrives, okay? Make me some good pancakes,” and then he runs off again.  
“I’m guessing you’ll let me do the pancakes now, right?” asked Yoosung. We all nod and sit behind the table and talk about random stuff.

***


	23. CHAPTER 22

When me and Yoosung had finally finished making the food and we were all eating, Jumin asked us, “So who won the bet yesterday?” “Not me for sure”, said Jaehee, ”I can’t believe I fell asleep while watching my favourite musicals.” “Aww, don’t be sad, Jaehee. At least you weren’t the first one,” I said to her. Seven then very proudly said, “I stayed up the longest, ha ha.” We all clap for him. “Well, what’s your wish?” asked Yoosung. “I already got my wish.” He emphasised the “I” in the beginning. “Oh god” I whisper under my breath and hide my face. “I wished for MC to sleep with me yesterday,” and he smiles. Everybody looks at him and then me. Suddenly Zen gets really angry and stands up, “What did you do to her?” Everybody looks really worried. What does Zen mean? … Oh…  
“Seven, you worded it really poorly.” I facepalm myself and start laughing, ”he meant that he wanted to… to cuddle with me all night…” It sounds so stupid now that I say it out loud. “Oh, alright. You really did word it poorly,” says Zen and sits back down. Everybody then starts laughing and my face turns red like a tomato. “Of course I cuddled with her. What else were you thinking about~?” “When you word it like that, it could mean lots of other things as well,” said Jaehee.   
We all joke around and eat our breakfast until we decide to go to the city and chill there. It’s always so fun to hang out with the RFA members. We walk around till it’s late and then we go our separate ways. When I get home I see how messy the living room looks. There are pillows and blankets everywhere and some snack bowls which luckily are spotless from the food. Guess I have to start cleaning. And so I put on my favorite music and start putting everything back to where it used to be. While doing that I found some interesting things that have gone missing. It took me about half an hour to get everything done.  
After I’ve finished I sit on the couch and open my phone, to see if anybody is online on the messenger. Before I get to do that my phone rings. It’s mom… again. She better have something important to say this time. I pick up the call.

“Hey, mom!”

“Hey honey! How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I was just cleaning the house. I had a sleepover yesterday.”

“Oh! No wonder you sound so happy. How many people were there?”

“Umm, including me there were seven.”

“Seven!? How did you fit everybody there?”

“Well, I moved the couch and we all slept on the floor.”

“Oh, okay. Well, what did you guys do? Truth or dare? What did you have to do?”

“Oh no, we were just watching movies. We sort of had a bet that the one who can stay awake the longest can get a favor from somebody. And my friend won.”

“Oh, is that so.. What favor did your friend ask then?”

“...” Should I tell her? Who knows what she’ll do then.  
“I.. I had to basically be his teddy bear for the rest of the night… It’s okay though! He didn’t do anything weird!”

“He? What?! Are you sure? What did he do then?!”

“We just cuddled, that’s all. He’s having trouble sleeping at night, so I sort of comforted him or… something…”

“Hmm… You should keep your guard up. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Aww, thanks mom.” Did she just care about me? How sweet.

“I just don’t want to raise another child, you know.”

“Oh… right…” Guess I was wrong.

“Well, if nothing happened, then it’s okay. If you want to know how we are doing, then we are still doing very good. I hope you want to stay there for another year.”

“Heh, yeah. ...I think I have to go now. Bye!”

“Huh? Well, that-”

Of course she would ruin the call somehow. She did ruin my life. At least she likes the idea of me staying here. I curl up into a ball. Ugh.. I feel so bad again. Let’s think of something positive. Last night was really positive. I think about how I had to cuddle with Seven. Now that I think about it, it sounds pretty weird. He can’t sleep at home alone in his bed, but he can sleep if I’m there. Okay… I chuckle. He’s so weird. I like it about him though. I like alot of things about him. He’s funny, others say that he’s really smart - well he is good with computers and pretty cute. No, I think you would describe him as hot, not cute. Yoosung is cute. Gosh, what am I thinking? He’s my best friend and nothing else.

***


	24. CHAPTER 23

Finally, the winter break started. Since it’s now December, some snow has fallen down, making the air very chilly. One reason why I hate winter is that it’s so cold. I always have to wear so many clothes to keep myself warm. In summer it’s so easy - just slip shoes on and off. Haah… I miss summer… Winter break means it’s almost Christmas. You can already watch a bunch of christmas movies on tv and that’s exactly what I am doing. Almost every night is a movie night. I’ve been talking with RFA members on the messenger a lot recently.

RFA Chatroom

Online: MC, 707, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, ZEN, Yoosung⭐

MC

Finally it’s christmas break

Yoosung⭐

yes! finally!

*celebrating emoji*

what are you guys going to do on Christmas eve?

Jaehee Kang

I’ll probably just watch some movies and have dinner.

Jumin Han

I will be out of the country.

ZEN

I have theater school

I can’t rest even on a school break

*sighing emoji*

707

i’ll stay home with Saeran and do something

MC

I don’t know yet

I’m not going to my parents’ house so..

Guess I’ll be staying home too

Yoosung⭐

what? why not?

*questioning emoji*

MC

Umm…

I had a little fight with them

I called them but

They don’t want to see me right now

I’m a bit scared to call back right now;;

Jumin Han

That’s a shame.

I don’t always get along with my father as well.

But we always get over it.

So you shouldn’t be scared to call.

*smiling emoji*

707

wish we could celebrate christmas together

*hands shaking emoji*

what are you doing on New Year’s Eve?

Jumin Han

I will still be away.

Yoosung⭐

same what i do on christmas

Jaehee Kang

Same.

ZEN

Maybe I’ll get a break?

*sad emoji*

MC

Probably just sit at home and watch tv

707

i don’t know what to do

Saeran, Rika and V already have plans but i don’t

*sighing emoji*

what should i do?

*questioning emoji*

MC

I guess you can come over to my place

I don’t have to watch tv ^^

707

really?!

*hearts emoji*

MC

Sure.

707

i can’t wait

*celebrating emoji*

ZEN

…

MC

Don’t worry, Zen

I won’t let him do anything weird

707

yes, i won’t hurt you mc

*smiling emoji*

Oh boy, what did I just do? I invited Seven to my place. We’ll be staying together the whole night. I’m actually scared of what he might do to me. He only cuddled me last time, because there were others, but now…

____

It’s Christmas Eve today. There are very few people in town. I guess most of them have gone out of town to celebrate with their family or they are just at home preparing dinner. I’m here just to shop and try to make some food at home. Maybe I should try making that pasta Yoosung taught me. It’s a bit sad that I have to celebrate Christmas alone, while everyone is with their friends and loved ones. When I get back home I plop on my couch and take my tape recorder to record something.

Today is Christmas Eve… I dunno what I should do.. There isn't much to watch on tv anymore. What should i do… Nobody is online in the messenger as well. They’re all probably talking and having fun with their familys. Mom and dad are probably very happy without me right now. I shouldn’t interrupt them. Tsk, assholes. They should at least send me a text or something… Suddenly I hear a doorbell. Do mailmans work even on Christmas? I’ll go look what’s going on. Hold on.

I go to the door and it is a mailman. “Are you Miss Min Cheon?” “Yes, I am.” He then takes out six boxes and one letter. “These are all for you. I need you to sign this.” I sign the paper and we wish each other Merry Christmas.

I look at the boxes and bring them to the living room. I first take the letter and look where it’s from. It’s from dad. I open it and there is a note: “Hello, Min! I hope you’re having a good time in the city. Here’s a present from me. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!” Heh, dad is so nice. The note is pinned to a 50’000 won bill. Extra money. I’m really thankful. I put the letter and the money aside.

I then take the first box and open it. In it is a card and an dvd. It’s some musical I haven’t seen. “Hello, MC! I hope you’re having a splendid Christmas Eve. Here’s a gift from me. I hope you like this one. It’s one of my favorites. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Jaehee.” Aww, that’s so sweet. I’ll watch it later.

I open the next box and there is a white dress. It looks very expensive. I take the card and read it: “Dear, MC. When I was looking around in the shop to find presents for everyone this dress catched my eye. I have a feeling it’ll look perfect on you. I hope I picked the right size. Merry Christmas! Jumin Han.” I check the size of the dress. It’s exactly my size. It is a pretty dress. I try it on and it really does look beautiful on me. I should send him a picture later. Good choice, Jumin.

Next one is clearly from Seven. The box itself is already decorated with stickers, ribbons and drawings. It would be a shame to rip it open, so I carefully try to open the box. In it are a bunch of small toys, a weird metal gadget and a pack of some weird chips. A very little note is sticked on to the gadget. There’s something written there, but the text is so small that I can’t read it. I’ll ask about it from him later. In the bottom of the box is written a note: “Dear MC, Merry Christmas! I wish I could meet up with you and say to you face-to-face, but I can’t. I hope you like my present though! It took me some time to think what I should give to you, so I hope it is worth it! Merry Christmas from Seven, V and Rika! See you on New Year’s Eve. Ps. Saeran isn’t included here, because he’s doing a present of his own.” Heh, Seven is very thoughtful. Right, I can ask him on the 31st.

The next box is very small. I open it and there is a little usb drive with some kind of a blue colored eye on it. Should I plug it in the computer? I do that and there are few files on it. First on is named “card”, so I open it and it’s a letter: “Hi, MC. I didn’t know what to give you as a present, so V suggested I should send you some of the photographs that I’ve done in my garden. Hope you like them. Merry Christmas and try to survive my brother's visit, Saeran.” That’s… threatening. I close it and look at the pictures he sent me. They’re beautiful. I didn’t know he had a garden full of so many beautiful flowers. Does he want to become a botanist? These are for sure gorgeous photos of them. I take the usb drive out and put it back in the box.

In the next box are tons of sweets which are all Christmas themed. There are cupcakes with green frosting and different colored sprinkles, so they look like little christmas trees. There are also some human shaped gingerbread. They’re probably all handmade. There is a card next to it: “Dear MC, I made you some cupcakes for Christmas. I hope you enjoy them! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! from Yoosung

Last box is probably from Zen. I open it and there is gift card for any theater play. There’s also a note: “Hello! Even though I have been busy for a while, I always find some time to spend with my friends. I will give you this gift card so maybe if you’re lucky, you can come and watch my show. It would be great to have moral support, while I’m on the stage. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year MC! From Zen. Ps. If Seven wants to do anything funny with you, call me right away.” Hehe. Zen is so caring. I might as well call him my big brother so something.

I look at all the presents that I got from my friends. I’m so lucky to have such great people around me. Oh no, I didn’t send anything to them! I have to apologize to them! I’ll leave a message to the chatroom.

RFA Chatroom

Online: MC

MC Joined The Chatroom

MC

Hi guys!

Thank you so so much for the presents

I’m sorry I didn't send you anything

It wasn’t really a thing to give presents on Christmas with my family

So I totally forgot about them;;

I’ll make it up to you guys when school starts!

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

MC Left The Chatroom

Ugh… I feel so bad. Well I’ll make them something when school resumes. Now I have to do something about New Year’s Eve.

***


	25. CHAPTER 24

Everything has been going smoothly. I’ve been able to rest and also work, but that’s not that bad. Before I could notice it was 31th of December, New Years Eve. Since Seven is coming over I need to prepare some stuff for tonight. I’ll wear the same clothes as on our “date”- brown long sweater and a black skirt. I hope it won’t get too hot in here. I put on my coat and run off to the nearest store. I don’t really know what to buy. I should ask Seven. He said that there should be a direct message feature in the messenger as well.

RFA Chatroom  
Private Message To: 707  
Online: 707

MC Joined The Chatroom

Huh? He’s already online?

MC  
Hey Seven!  
Were you here waiting for me?

707  
what? no!   
i was just chilling  
waiting for you to write me~

MC  
I wanted to ask you something 

707  
go ahead

MC  
First, when are you coming to my place?  
At what time I mean

707  
mmm i dunno  
when will you let me?

MC  
When you arrive;;

707  
am i staying the night?

MC  
Well yeah I won’t kick you out in the middle of the night to walk 15km home

707  
aww that’s so nice of you  
well at 21 then, alright?

MC  
Okay  
Also  
What snacks do you want?

707  
i’m bringing mine  
you can buy the drinks ^^

MC  
What are you bringing?  
And well what do you want to drink?

707  
i’m taking honey buddha chips of course  
you can get some soda or something  
i don’t drink alcohol tho

MC  
Really?  
Aren’t you a good boy

707  
of course   
me and Saeran will never drink

MC  
Okay I’ll keep that in mind  
That’s all  
See you at 9 then

707  
hasta la vista

707 Left The Chatroom

MC  
…  
baby..

MC Left The Chatroom

Hehe… I don’t know if he did it on purpose, but I still had to add it. I take some soda and walk around in the store. I have never drinked any alcohol, but I’m curious about what it would taste like. Maybe I wouldn’t be so scared of tonight either if I drink a little. I keep staring at the shelf and mumbling to myself until a man came up to me, “Excuse me, are you alright?” It snaps me back to reality. “O-o-oh, yeah. I’m fine, hehe…” “Do you want me to take that one down?” “Huh? Why?” “You’re staring at it and you probably don’t reach there.” “O-oh, umm, sure…” I look at how he’s taking it down. He’s so tall. “Umm, do you know if it’s good?” “Yeah, it’s pretty good.” He hands me the bottle. “Thank you…” I mumble and almost run to the check-out.  
After I’ve stepped out of the shop I look at the time. What?! It’s 9:05?! Seven must be waiting for me. I don’t have his number so I can’t call him. Since I’m out of ideas what to do, I start running. When I’m starting to get near my house, I see Seven standing there. When I finally get to the door, I hear how he’s giggling. “I’m...Sorry… I-” “You didn’t need to run like that. You could’ve just called me.” “I don’t have your number, you know. Your number is private.” “Oh right, hehe.” We go inside and sit down on the couch to warm up. “Umm, I didn’t have time before, but could you wait here for a bit. I want to shower from all the running.” “Hmm, sure. I’ll stay here.” “Great. It won’t take too long.” and I run upstairs to the bathroom. I gotta trust him with all my stuff for a moment. After about 10 minutes I’m down again and I go and sit on the couch.  
“So, what do you want to do?” asks Seven. “What do people do on New Years Eve? I haven’t really celebrated anything before.” Seven looks at my shopping bag and tikkers, “You actually bought that?” I start blushing, “I just want to try it out. I have never drinked that before and people get wasted on New Years Eve, so…” “Haha, you want to get wasted?” “What?! N-no! I just want to try.” Seven just laughs, gets up and walks to the bag. He takes the two bottles and looks at them. “This looks really expensive.” He then glances at me, smirks and goes to the kitchen.  
He soon returns with two glasses. He places them on the table and fills one up with soda and the other with a shot worth of alcohol. He then hands it to me. “Cheers!” and he gives me a closed eye smile. “Cheers!” and we drink. I regret it immediately. It just burns in my mouth so I start shaking my head. Seven starts laughing. “Don’t laugh~” “Well, you’ll be funnier like this.” “What do you mean? You’re not trying to poison me, are you?” “What? Of course not! I’m still not that kind of a monster,” and he grins. I look at him suspiciously. “Seriously I won’t!” “Haha, okay okay, I believe you.” I already feel a little happier. I’m such a lightweight.   
“Anyway, really. What do people do?” Seven thinks. “Well, people don’t really do anything specific.. Hmm.. Do you want to play truth or dare?” “How are we gonna play it together?” “Do you have a dice?” “Hmm… I have 20-sided dice.” “Oh nice, bring it here.” I run upstairs and look for it. It should be in one of these board game boxes. I shuffle through all of them and finally find it. I go back downstairs and we sit on the couch. “So, I found a list of truths and dares and we will go through them. We both roll the dice and the one who gets the most points will have to do them.” Sounds simple enough.  
“Okay, start.” I roll the dice and get a 5. That’s pretty small. Then rolls Seven and gets 10. “Alright, I have to answer. Question: What was the last thing you searched for on your phone? Hmm… Probably how to get here in one piece. I already forgot how to come here.” I giggle. “Really?” “Yup. Next one.” 15-8 “Do you cover your eyes during a scary part of the movie? Hehe… Yes I do.. “ “Aww, that must be so cute.” We both laugh. Next one: 16-15 “What is your worst habit? Umm.. I bite my nails I guess.” “You do?” Seven then janks my arm so he could see. “Or well more like the skin around it.” “Oh… You should try to get over it though.” “Yeah, I know…” 2-13 “Have you ever practiced kissing in a mirror? Nope. Didn’t need to.” “What do you mean?” He smirks “I once had to seduce someone to get something I wanted.” “Heh, what do you mean seduce?” He grins and winks. Oh.. I start blushing. “Ahh, next one.” 13-18 “What is your guilty pleasure? Hmm…” “Oh, I wanna listen to this.” He laughs, “really? You want to know that? Mmm, I don’t know if I understood it right, but I like it rough.” He grins and there is a slight blush. What is my face like if even Seven is blushing?? “It’s so cute when you blush like that~” “Ugh.. Stop teasing me.” “I don’t want to though.”   
We play around like that for a while, until there are no longer questions left. We have laughed so much, that our sitting position has become something completely different. “Well, you want to go for dares?”

***


	26. CHAPTER 25 (light nsfw)

I literally don’t care about anything anymore so I nod. Seven scrolls through dares. He then looks at me, bites his lip and sits up straight. “Alright, let’s start. Roll the dice.” 14-5 “ Lick peanut butter, chocolate sauce, or whipped cream off somebody's finger, cheek, or somewhere of their choice. Do you have anything like that?” “Umm… I have some peanut butter.” I go to the kitchen and take it and a butter knife to the living room. “A-are all of the questions like that?” “Yup.” I’m concerned, since we’re dealing with Seven here. He won’t do anything without my consent but… Whatever. I take a scoop and put it on Seven’s finger. I then very hesitantly take the hand and lick it up in one lick. We’re both blushing now. “Hehe, good job, MC~”

13-12. So close. “Using your fingers, find a way to give me goosebumps right now. Right now?” “Right now.” He leans back on his arms while sitting criss-crossed. “Umm.. I have to touch your skin… huh?” He bites his lip and nods. I lean towards him on all fours. My face is so hot and he knows it - he’s looking at me while grinning. “You’re so mean…,” I whisper, “Can you tell me where it would give you goosebumps, when I touch you?” “Mmm.. Probably on the back.” “T-the back…?” Well, this isn’t really good news.

I go closer to him, so my head is basically resting on his chest. I then move my hand up his shirt. He’s skin is very warm. He flinches when I put my finger on his belly. I look up and he doesn’t seem so confident anymore. “Does this count?” “Heh, no..” I trace my finger to his back. He’s breathing very heavily. Wonder what he’s thinking about right now. I slightly move my finger around, until I get to a spot where he starts to tremble. “A-alright, alright, that’s enough.” At that moment, I got a very good idea. I don’t take my finger away and lightly keep tracing that place. He tenses up whenever I get to one spot, so I keep moving my finger away and back. He’s blushing very hard now and he’s covered his mouth with one of his hands. He’s trying to breath normally, but whenever I get to the good spot he stops for a minute. “H-heh, look who’s mean now.” I giggle and take my hand away and sit back to where I was before. Seven’s really flustered. Hehe, funny.

2-13. Finally it’s Seven’s turn. “Pour a trail of sugar from the small of the back to the neck and lick it up.” Seven then looks at me, “Well, you have to take your sweater off~.” “No!! I won’t go that far!” He smirks, “Well, I need you to borrow your body for this.” “That sounded way too wrong,” I say and go to the kitchen to get some sugar. Why am I allowing him to do this? Before I can think any further than that I am back in the living room with the sugar bowl.

“Everything is going to be sticky…” “Don’t worry about it. Lay down,” he almost commands me. I do that and he starts to push the sweater higher, while it’s still on me, exposing my back. “W-wait, w-what about the bra strap?” “Want me to take it off?” he says very slily. He’s having way too much fun right now. I’m not gonna have him do that. “N-no! I’ll take it off myself.” I sit up and take it off through my clothes. “Wow, magic~,” and he claps at me silently. “S-shut up,” and I lay back on the floor.

He lightly traces my spine at where he’s going to put the sugar. His fingers are so cold so it feels extra weird. He then carefully puts the sugar on my spine and then puts the bowl away. He then gets on top of me and comes near my ear and whispers, “I’ll count to 3 and then I’ll lick every last piece of sugar from your body.” Why did he say it like that? I can’t move, because if he really meant that, he might end up licking somewhere that isn’t really nice.

“1… 2… 3.” The moment he puts his tongue against my skin I flinch. What is this? He then starts moving higher very slowly. He’s enjoying every last moment of it. For some weird reason, it feels… sort of nice. Wait, what am I thinking about? When he finally makes it to my neck, he giggles very faintly and then blows on my skin. Since he had licked my skin, it was a little wet, so it was extremely cold and I got goosebumps. “Ack! Seven!” I bolt up and pull my sweater back down. “I couldn’t give away the chance, haha!” “Ahh!” and I lightly start to punch his chest. He laughs even harder. “Stop laughing~~.” “First you have to stop being so cute and acting like a tsundere.” I blush and look away. “Next dare..”

15-18. He looks at the dare he got and blushes. “Umm… Find something sweet to swipe across your lips and give a passionate kiss…” I start blushing too. He looks at me and for once, he doesn’t have that flirty smile on his face. It’s this really shy but cute face, almost embarrassed. “I.. I really need your consent on this one. Do you want to do it?” What is he so shy for all of a sudden? “Umm… Well… We’re probably going to forget this night so-” “W-we are?” he says with a worried tone. “Well, yeah. It would be a very weird memory of your best friend kissing you, you know…” “Oh… right…” We’re both quiet for a second.

After a moment I start talking, “I-if you want to kiss me, then you can. It’s a dare anyway, haha.” Seven looks at me and smiles sort of sadly. “Well, do you have anything sweet~” he says playfully. That’s more like him. “Hmm… I should have some honey, if that’s okay?” “Yeah, that’ll be fine.” He smiles at me surprisingly normally. I walk to the kitchen and after a while I find the honey. I then hurry back to the living room. “Found some in the tube.” “Wow, in a tube? I’ve never seen that.” He then puts some on his finger and rubs it on his lips. “It tastes almost like Honey Buddha Chips, but not quite.” “I want to try those chips later, haha.”

He then takes his glasses off and comes closer to me. He then gently cups my face between his hands. “Umm, Seven… I... have never actually done this, so…” I whisper to him. “I’ll tell you what to do,” I nod, “Close your eyes..” I do as he says. “Tilt your head on the side a little.” I do that. I’m starting to get a little nervous. He leans in. “Relax and part your lips a little.” I can feel his breath against my lips. “Perfect. Now don’t be scared, alright? I won’t hurt you.” He then lightly pushes his lips against mine and after a few seconds backs off a bit, then does that again but bit stronger. It feels so nice. I put my hands on his shoulders. He slightly parts his mouth and touches my lips with his tongue. His lips taste so sweet, just like honey. He lightly inserts his tongue in my mouth and plays around with it. I kiss him back a bit harder and he answers with the same. Soon we’re both just lost in the kiss. I don’t care about anything else but this moment. I’ll forget it later, but right now I just want to enjoy it while it lasts.

I suddenly feel something trip on my cheek. I’m sure it’s not from the kiss. I back off a little and open my eyes. Is Seven... crying? “What’s wrong?” I whisper to him. He doesn’t answer, but wipes his tears away with one of his hands. The other one is just clinging to my shoulder. I take my hands off his shoulders and put them on his cheeks, using my thumbs to wipe the tears away. I whisper to him again, “Tell me, what’s wrong?” “S-sorry, I-I ru-ruined the mood.” “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He takes my hands and lowers them down, still holding them. It’s as if he doesn’t want to let go of me. He’s still whimpering.

I look at the time. It’s almost midnight. “Hey.. Do you want to go outside and watch the fireworks? You can see the city very well from here.” He smiles and nods. He lets go of one of my hands and takes his glasses. “Come on then. It isn’t even that cold anymore.” We get outside just before the fireworks start. It’s so beautiful. “Heh, so pretty, right MC?” “Yeah it is!” He smiles at me, “Happy New Year, MC! It brings luck if a guy wishes it to you first.” “Haha, really? Well, thank you. Happy New Year, Seven!” We both smile at each other and continue watching fireworks while still holding hands.

***


	27. CHAPTER 26

After the fireworks show had ended we went back inside and sat on the couch. We sit facing each other. Seven is still holding onto my hand. He still looks kind of sad. “Hey, Seven. Can you tell me what’s up?” “Umm…” he looks above him, “sealing?” and he laughs. I laugh too. “No, I mean why did you cry before?” He looks away. After a while he grins and looks at me, “I won’t tell you, because I don’t want to lie to you, haha,” and he laughs. That was so fake and he knows it.   
Without thinking, I jump at him and hug him tightly. He was now laying on the couch and I was on top of him, like some kind of a blanket. He’s surprised about it, so at first he doesn’t hug me back. “It’s okay.. it’s okay.. You don’t need to push yourself if you don’t want to.” His breathing gets fast for a moment and he starts whimpering again. I then whisper to him, “I just want you to know something…” He puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly. “If you ever need somebody to talk to, then I’m here. I’m right here to listen to you.” He hugs me tighter. Looks like he has needed this sort of a good hug for a long time now. Now he’s really crying. I don’t know how to make people stop crying. The only thing I do know is how to hug a person.  
We both lay there for a while, till Seven stops crying. “Do you feel better?” I ask quietly. There’s no response. I look to the side to see his face. He has fallen asleep. He looks so cute when he’s sleeping. I try to get out of his embrace, but he’s holding me pretty tightly. I want to move, because it’s very uncomfortable like this. After a while I somehow got up. I went upstairs to get him a blanket and a pillow.   
He looks so miserable. There are tear tracks on his cheeks and he has bags under his eyes from all the crying. Now that I look at him, he looks actually so sad. He looks like how he usually does, but... Has he always looked like this? I know he doesn’t sleep a lot, but it never felt like he hasn’t slept for days. I thought that Saeran was just joking, when he said that if Seven ever falls asleep he would remain in hibernation for a while. I take his glasses off and let him sleep.  
I’m not sleepy though. What should I do now that Seven is asleep. I look around and see the dvd that Jaehee gifted me. Maybe I should watch that. I take it out of the box and play it muting the tv. Jaehee said it was good. I watch it and it isn’t that bad. Well, it’s weird to watch since I can’t hear the vocals and only read the subtitles of what they are singing. The acting part is really good though.  
I hear rustling. I look to the side and see that Seven has woken up. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” “No, no. Did I fall asleep like this?” “Heh, yeah. I didn’t want to wake you, because Saeran said you don’t sleep well. How do you feel?” “Oh, I’m fine, sorry,” he rubs his eyes. He looks nothing like he usually does. “You look so sad…” “Hmm? Really? I’m like I usually am.” I squint my eyes and lean closer to him. He does look exactly the same, but he looks sad. “W-why are you looking at me like that?” “Oh, it’s nothing…”  
We then sit in a silence and just look each other in the eye. He’s eyes are still a very pretty yellow. “Hey, MC.” “Yeah?” “You had to pause your movie, right? Wanna finish it?” I nod, “We should watch it from the beginning. I haven’t heard any singing from it, haha.” I restart the movie while Seven is sitting behind me again, pulling me on his lap. “You want to cuddle again?” “Yeah,” and we both laugh. Just like last time, I put a blanket over me while Seven is holding me from the back and resting his head on mine. He’s giving out his positive vibe again. Since we’re both tucked in very comfortably we soon enough fall both asleep.

***


	28. CHAPTER 27

In the morning, of course, I woke up first. So, a new year has started. I look at the time and it says 10:13. Seven is still fast asleep. My head hurts like hell. Is it just from that one glass I had, that I’m already hung over. I then look at the bottle. Somehow It's missing a lot more than just one glass. Ugh…The fact that Seven is clutching onto me isn’t making anything better too. It’s just hard to breath.  
I try to move his hand gently, so to not wake him up, but he won’t budge. I try to push harder but it still won’t work. I give up on that and try to slide down away from him and surprisingly it works. Even though the asleep Seven got to touch some parts of me that I wouldn’t really want to, I could still move now. Since he was now about to fall face first onto the ground, I turn him to the side, so he can continue sleeping. I don’t want him to wake up again because I’m not there though. Hmm… I have an idea. I quietly run upstairs and get my big bear plushie. It basically feels like me, so that should do the trick.  
I put it into his arms. He looks so cute like this. His sleeping face is adorable. I snap a picture of it and go to make some breakfast. What do people eat when their head hurts? I just take a painkiller. What should I do for breakfast? I don’t really feel that hungry, so I just take the newspaper from the mailbox and sit down in the living room.  
It’s so quiet. I usually put on some music when I’m home, because it’s scary to be alone in a big space. When I finish the newspaper Seven is still asleep. It’s 10:32. I then start surfing on the internet. Before I know it it’s 13:00 and Seven is still asleep. I get up and look at him. He’s breathing, so he’s not dead. Does he really sleep that long? He’s been sleeping for about 13 hours already. I decide to text Saeran and ask if he knows what to do.

RFA Chatroom  
Private Message To: Saeran

MC Joined The Chatroom

MC  
Hey Saeran are you there?

Saeran Joined The Chatroom

Saeran  
Yeah?  
What is it?

MC  
So Seven has been sleeping for 13 hours now

Saeran  
And?

MC  
Is this normal for him?

Saeran  
Yeah?  
I said if he falls asleep he hibernates  
Congrats for getting him to sleep tho

MC  
What should I do then?

Saeran  
Let him sleep?

MC  
Nothing else?

Saeran  
Ughh  
If you’re so worried  
Then call me at 18 if he still hasn’t woken up

MC  
I don’t have your number tho

Saeran  
Well write to me then, gosh  
*Saeran’s angry emoji*

MC  
Okay thank you.

Saeran  
So what did you two do last night?

MC  
I don’t remember;;

Saeran  
Oh wow  
Poor you  
I’ll ask Seven then  
Bye

Saeran Left The Chatroom

MC  
Oh, right  
Bye I guess

MC Left The Chatroom

Well that was something. So if Seven doesn’t wake up by 18 I’ll contact Saeran. He’s really capable of doing that then. I sit back down and look at Seven. I haven’t really looked at him like this. Whenever we talk about looks with others, Saeran says he’s really ugly. Seven and Saeran are supposed to look the same since they’re twins, but Seven isn’t ugly. He’s actually… pretty cute. His red hair suits his carefree personality a lot - it makes him look really happy.   
He isn’t that fat either. I don’t want to body shame anyone, but Saeran for example is way too thin. You can clearly see it from his clothes. Guess that’s why he wears a sweater all the time like I do. Seven is in that “just right” shape. Well, when I had to touch his skin yesterday, I felt a little bit of abs. Can’t believe I remembered that part about him. Guess I’ll keep in mind that his back is sensitive. When would I need to know that? I don’t know… Someday maybe. His skin was really soft too…  
I can’t see them now but he also has beautiful yellow eyes. I would even say that they’re golden. It’s rare and pretty. It’s weird that Saeran has blue eyes. Saeran’s blue eyes look sort of fake, but they don’t seem like contacts or something. They’re too bright blue. Usually when people have blue eyes, it would be some sort of grayish, but he’s are bright blue. It’s hard to explain, but it feels like they weren’t supposed to be like that. Maybe at some point he had yellow eyes too, but something happened to him. Maybe Seven will tell me someday.  
Now that I look at him, he’s really good husband material or how people say it. He’s pretty much a perfect person - good looks, good personality and as I’ve heard really smart. Nobody is perfect though. I guess I’m the only one who sometimes finds his actions a pit… fake. On some topics, like his family or his past, he puts on sort of a fake smile and tells some nonsense. Everybody has their secrets but… I don’t know. It’s his business and he’ll tell me someday if he wants to.  
Heh, he would make a great boyfriend for anyone. Whoever ends up with him will be very lucky. Even I might be jealous of them.

***


	29. CHAPTER 28

Okay, it’s 18:12 and Seven is still asleep. How can he sleep for so long? I take out my phone to message Saeran and he says that he will be here soon. Haah, seriously, Seven. I wanted to talk to you some more. Guess we can text each other later too. After a while someone knocks on the door. When I open it, there was Saeran and V. Did they come to escort a sleeping Seven to their place.

“Hello, MC. Saeran told me you’re having some trouble with Luciel.” Trouble with Luciel? That’s a weird way to put it. I invite them in and show them Seven - sleeping soundly, cuddling my big teddy bear. V then says, “Heh, if I was sleeping like that, I wouldn’t want to wake up either.” “Yeah, no shit he’s not waking up.” They then start waking him up like you would normally wake somebody up, but he's not. You can clearly see that he’s breathing, so he’s not dead.

“Why does he sleep so deeply? Does he have insomnia or something?” “Something like that. It’s been like this ever since he was little. He would stay up days and then sleep through a full day sometimes. We’ve tried treating him, but he isn’t exactly cooperating, haha.” V is so calm and nice. We see that he isn’t waking up anytime soon, so they take his body and carry it to the car instead. “How did you put him in such deep sleep? He has never slept like this.”

Before I could answer, Saeran steps in, “Obviously, he wants to be next to her. She “relaxes” him or something.” We both look at him confused for a moment. “Do I have to say it?” V then realizes what he’s talking about and says, “If you don’t want to, then there’s no need to. I understand what you mean.” “I don’t. What are you talking about?” Saeran then smirks and comes near my ear. “He would like to sleep with you in the same bed, you know,” he whispers to me. My face goes pure red. “What?! N-no he doesn’t! We’re just friends!” “Think what you want, let’s go V.”

V smiles and looks at Saeran go, “They both really are something, aren’t they? They’re so different yet so alike.” “What do you mean?” “At home they act totally differently. Life has made them masters of masking their real self.” “Huh? What do you-” Before I could finish, Saeran is signaling the car. “Come on, V!” “Well, I hope we see eachother again.” “Of course we will. Bye!” I watch as V gets to the car and they drive away. Well that was an interesting New Years Eve. I still don’t remember the details of it, but I feel like it was a fun night. I’ll remember it eventually anyway.

Few more days pass and it’s time for school again. The school is as same as ever, but something is not right. Since the start of the semester Seven is nowhere to be found. It’s now been a week, so we start pressing out answers from Saeran. “Where is Seven, we’re all worried!” says Yoosung. “It’s none of you guys business where he is.” “It is! We’re his friends so we deserve to know.” “No, you don’t?” Then says Zen, “Come on, Saeran. We don’t want to go through what we did last year. Just tell us.” “He told me not to tell you.” “Why?” “How should I know? He’s fine and you don’t need to know anything else! Now leave me alone!” and he rushes away from us.

“Well, we failed today aswell. How long have we been trying to get some answers?” asks Jumin. “Umm.. 3 days,” says Jaehee, “Are you alright, MC?” “Huh? Yeah, I just… It’s nothing.” “If it’s about Seven, then please tell us!” says Yoosung. “I don’t know. I feel like it’s my fault for some reason.” “Why do you think that?” “I don’t know. I just have this gut feeling, you know.” After the school day has ended, we all start going home. Before we get going, Saeran grabs my arm and tells everybody to go on without us. They look confused and Saeran pulls me away with him.

“Umm.. Where are we going, Saeran?” He then stops abruptly and lets go of me. He looks me right in the eye like he did when we all first met him. “MC… I want you to do something.” “Y-yeah?” My voice unintentionally starts to shake as he walks closer to me. “I want you to remember something.” I start backing down until there’s a wall behind me. “Remember what?” He’s now right in front of me. He then slams his hands on either side of me, pinning me to the wall.

“What did you two do on New Years Eve? I want to hear every last detail of it.” “W-why? Didn’t Seven tell you?” “The moment he woke up in his room he locked the door and he refuses to come out now. You did something to him to make his depression worse than ever.” “D-d-depression…?” “I want to know what you did, so maybe I can help him somehow.” Wait, what is he talking about. “Oh, he didn’t tell you yet?” I shake my head. So.. all this time… he's been depressed like I was…? No way… “Well? Tell me!” Saeran yells to my face. He’s really mad. “I-I-I don’t remember much, just, umm…” “When I looked around, I saw some very weird stuff on the table - honey, sugar, dice. Anything ring a bell?” “Oh right. We played truth or dare together, with rolling the dice.” “Uh-huh. What did you do there?” “Umm… Uhh,” I start to blush. “I remember some of the stuff we did, but…” “But?” “These are some things I should keep between me and Seven...”

I look up to Saeran. He looks pissed. Very pissed. It feels like his bright blue eyes are just piercing through me like icicles. “I. Suggest. You DON’T. Mess. With. Me.” He yanks my chin with he’s hand and raises it up towards him. “Right now, I don’t care what Seven will do to me if I hurt you. But I will get those answers out of you, right, now.” He’ll hurt me if I don’t talk? What’s gotten into him? ”I’m not joking. You don’t know what I had to do in my past to get what I want. I did this to tons of people. You’ll be a piece of cake.”

I’m shaking like crazy right now. “A-a-alright, I-I will tell you.” He let’s go of my chin. That actually hurt a little. I then tell him all the truths and dares that I remember we had, including the last one. “He started to cry?! What did you do then?!” “I asked what’s wrong, but he didn’t tell me. After that he looked really sad for the rest of the night.” “Yeah, no shit he would.” He sighs and lowers his head for a minute. He starts to tap one of his fingers against the wall, thinking what to say next.

After a while, he finally says, “Alright, that’s it,” and he backs off. For some reason I had been holding my breath the whole time, so I breathe out and slide to the ground. “Sorry I had to scare you there.” He then crouches down to me. “I hope you won’t tell anybody what happened right now, alright? I’m sure you don’t want to find out how I can hurt people who have made my life harder than it already is.” I quickly nod my head and he gets going. My heart is beating so fast right now. I sit there for a moment and then start going home.

***


	30. CHAPTER 29

That’s a lot to take in. “You did something to him to make his depression worse than ever.” Only one sentence, but it holds so much meaning. So the whole time Seven has been in depression. But how? He’s been so cheerful and happy. I mean, I had my suspicions, but... I wouldn’t have thought they were real. Oh god, I feel so bad. I should apologize to him somehow, but how…   
____

So that’s what MC did to him. Gosh I can’t believe it - she basically gave him a kiss and then friendzoned him. And in the wrong order. I thought he’s just a little b***h right now, but...I can’t believe she would do that. Let’s calm down first. I got violent in front of somebody else… and I threatened that person… and it happened to be MC… he’s gonna kill me if I tell him. I hope that airhead doesn’t tell him. What should I do next...  
Finally I make it home. I just change my shoes and put my bag away and go behind his door again. I knock, “Hey! Open the door!” There’s no response. “I know you can hear me! I wanna talk to you!” Still no response. V and Rika aren’t home right now, so I start kicking his door. “HEY! I talked to MC! I know what’s up! Just let me IN!!” I finally hear some shuffling and then a doorknob turning. Finally, the forbidden door opens. I quickly grab it and go inside.  
I look at him. “Well you look like shit.” “Thanks,” he answers me. I go and sit down on his bed. His table is covered with tissues. Even now he’s holding one. “Looks like you’ve been busy…” ”Yeah, what do you want?” he asks quickly and looks at me tiredly. “I talked with MC and she’s an asshole, alright. I thought you were just throwing some random temper tantrum or you were actually busy, but…” “Yeah…” We’re silent for a while.  
“What are you going to do now?” “I don’t know... I can’t face her anymore. Right now I’m such a mess that even if I genuinely smile, I would still seem depressed.” “... I say you tell her the truth. She trusted you with her past, why don’t you trust her with yours too. She told me that she would listen to you if you need to talk.” “...I don’t… I just… I can’t tell her. She’ll hate me.” “Why would she hate you? You’re her “best friend” after all.” “Well that’s just it! She’s best friends with Seven, not the real me. She’ll feel betrayed, since I’ve basically been lying to her about me the whole time,” and he starts crying.  
“That’s a valid point…” “T-that...W-why I’ve...N-never… T-told anyone… else either. I, krgh, don’t want to lose them.” “Well… That’s a really dumb way to comfort, but I’ll be here with you now,” I put my hand reassuringly on his shoulder, “I won’t forgive you about the past, but… As long as you help me and promise me you won’t leave me again no matter what, I promise I will help you, alright?” He looks down and then nods. “Heh, thank you, Saeran. I’ll help you get better no matter what. I want to see the kind and nice Saeran forever. Exactly the same, as you were when we were little.” “You know that won’t happen.” “I’ll make it happen,” and he grins at me. “I don’t want to ruin your mood again, but nope. Never,” I then point at my eyes. I still remember the way he looked when the doctor said my eyes will never turn back. I actually got over it faster than him. We both sigh. “Will we really be okay, Saeran?” “If we work hard and make the right choices then yes, we’ll be okay.” “Okay…” He wipes away his tears. He just needs to calmly talk about it to someone.  
I then take his phone and open it. “Huh? You know my phone's password?” “Yeah, of course.” I then open the messenger. “Right now, you just need someone to comfort you. Can I write to someone and you’ll talk to them?” “It’ll be hard to talk, if they don’t know the context, though.” We look at each other. He knows exactly, who I’m going to text, when he agrees. “I have a feeling I will mess everything up further if you invite her over.” “Don’t you want to at least try?” He thinks for a moment and then sighs. “Fine, write to her.” Finally.

RFA Chatroom  
Private Message To: MC

707 Joined The Chatroom

707  
Hey MC  
Are you online?  
I need your help

MC Joined The Chatroom

MC  
Hey Seven!  
I was about to text you  
How are you?  
We’re all worried;;;

707  
Can you come over to my place?  
I really need your help

MC  
Sure, what do you need help with?

707  
I just want to talk  
If that’s okay

MC  
Of course it’s okay  
I want to talk too

707  
Okay see you then

MC  
See you

MC Left The Chatroom

707 Left The Chatroom

“She’s on her way. Start preparing yourself or whatever,” and I leave the room, “I suggest you clean a pit. She won’t be happy to see this.” “Ahh! Right!” and so, he jumps up and starts to run around his room.

***


	31. CHAPTER 30

Oh no, oh no. My room is a mess and I’ll be having a visitor. The only other person who has been to this room is Saeran and he’s my brother. I don’t even know what to do. I start to just hide everything that might be bad for MC to see. It’ll take about half an hour to get here, so until then, I’ll be fine. I have to control my emotions too - I don’t want to say anything I will regret to her later. Let’s see, I’ll ask how school has been and how everybody is doing and what she wanted to talk about. It. Will. Be. Fine. Just fine.  
After a while I can hear two pairs of footsteps coming closer. My heart is beating so fast and my hands are literally shaking. Saeran then knocks on my door. I then jump from my chair, almost trip and open the door. “H-hey, MC!” “Heh, did you just jump from your chair?” and she giggles. “Haha, don’t worry about it. Come in.” She comes in and I close the door after her.  
Now I’m in this little closet with a girl. I sit on my chair and she sits on my bed. “Umm, why haven’t you been to school? We’re all seriously worried about you, you know. We don’t want to lose you for another summer again.” She’s really worried, yet she has no clue that I’m here because of her. “Well, I’m fine as you can see. I’m just tired a bit.” “Tired? Tired of what?” “Well, I have a lot of work and I just got some more. Even though I’m sitting behind my computer, my mind still gets tired.” “Oh, okay… Why haven’t you come to the messenger then? You can at least talk to us there.” “Heh, I don’t know. Haven’t felt like it.”  
She wants to know more. I can see that in her eyes. I should just get it over with. “Why did you want to talk with me anyway? I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about school.” My tone got way too serious for a moment. “Ohh, that’s…” She starts to play with her hair. “When I was talking with Saeran, he mentioned that I have done something bad to you.” “Oh really?” I almost say sarcastically. “So, can you tell me what I did? I won’t do it again if it’s something that I can fix.”  
“Hah,” I chuckle quickly and put my hand on my face. “I…” This is just pathetic. “I’m holding myself back right now.” I inhale quickly. I really want to laugh so hard right now, but at the same time cry so out loud, that everybody in the world hears it. “You… Hehe, let me put it into words. Hmm...  
Haha, I seriously don’t know, if you’re either clueless or just dumb as heck.” She looks confused, “W-what do you mean?” “You really don’t get it?? Just- how can’t you understand it?!” I’m almost yelling now, “It’s so obvious! Everybody else sees it and even tells you that, but you still don’t understand!! What is it with you?? Are you just pretending to not know or what the heck is this??” I stand up from my chair. MC looks almost terrified, but I still continue. “You do all these- things- to me and don’t understand my reaction??”  
She stands up now too and yells at me quieter, “What do you mean I don’t understand? It’s so hard to read your reaction, you know? I always had my suspicions, but I never thought you would actually be depressed. How am I supposed to read what’s on your mind, when I can’t even make sense of what you’re trying to say. It’s impossible to read someone’s real face, when they are constantly wearing a mask, that is absolutely different from what they’re really like!!”  
“You don’t know how hard it is to keep that mask on all the time!! Nobody would accept me if I didn’t act like that dumb guy called Seven. Nobody would like the real me!” “Then why haven’t you at least told me what you’re like?! I would accept you just the way you are! You say how hard your life is, but you never ask for some help from anybody! If it’s so hard, you can ask me - tell me what’s wrong with you!”   
“How can you help me?? Why would you help me?” “Because I care about you!!” “Well, I don’t care about you!! So just… just…huh…?” What did I just say? Did I say that… I don’t care about MC…? I look at her and her face is just… she’s about to cry. I can’t talk. My voice has just left my throat. It’s hard to breathe and my hands are shaking. She turns around and starts walking towards the door. “Wait, no, I-” I try to grab her hand, but it’s already too late. I fall down to my knees.  
______

W-what did he say..? He... He… I feel like I’m just gonna cry right in front of him. I just turn around and exit the room. There stands Saeran who’s really surprised. “I want to go home.” “Oh, sure. I’ll send you off to the bus stop. Go on ahead, I’ll tell him where we’re going.” I walk to the corridor and start putting on my shoes. I hear faintly how Saeran says to Seven, “Now you really messed up.” He then comes too and we start walking.  
It’s a very awkward silence, only me occasionally sniffing and hiccuping. After a while Saeran says to me, “Hey, I don’t know why he would tell you what he did, but… I can swear to you, that he cares about you a lot.” “How do you know? According to him, he doesn’t trust me or like me at all. I feel like he’s been lying to me this entire time.” “Haah… Looks like he was right after all.” “No, I accept what he’s really like and be his friend, but… he basically said to my face that he doesn’t want to see me…”  
We get to the bus stop. Out of nowhere Saeran puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. “If only you knew the truth. I hope that one day he’ll say how he really feels about you...” I see the bus coming and we say our goodbyes. I sit down and lean back on the chair. Why would Seven say this to me? Just why would he go so far with the lies? Just why try to be so close to me to then just say “I hate you”? Just why?

***


	32. CHAPTER 31

I just sit there on the ground - on my knees and leaning on my hands so I wouldn’t fall. “What have I done…?” I whisper to myself. Tears start to form in my eyes. “What have I done? Why did I say that to her?” Without knocking Saeran opens the door. “Now you really messed up,” in a very disgusted tone, “I’ll see MC off and then we will talk.” He then closes the door and walks away. Now I really start to cry. She’ll now hate me forever. I would hate a person who’d tell me they don’t care about me.

I just cry there until Saeran returns and comes in. I sit back on my heels and he sits on my bed. He looks at me pathetically. He then whispers, ”What. The heck. Happened?” I look down, “I-I don’t know. I just… I couldn’t keep it inside of me anymore.” “You couldn’t keep inside the fact that you don’t like her?” “No!! You know that I love her! It was an accident. If she would’ve said that she’d want to help me, I would’ve answered with a I don’t need your help or something. I didn’t mean to say that. Just.. Arg… Why do I have to feel like this??” I start to cry again. “It’s good that you feel that way towards someone. It shows that you have feelings and that you’re a human.” “Yeah, but it hurts so much. I feel like my insides are all going to burst if this keeps up.”

Saeran looks at me for a moment and then takes a deep breath. “Then, how about, yoU TELL HER ABOUT YOUR PAST?!” Saeran screams. Oh no, Saeran’s gonna have an attack. “Calm down, Saeran. It’s okay-” “NO IT’S NOT OKAY!! SHE WAS RIGHT. YOU KEEP WHINING ABOUT HOW HARD YOUR LIFE IS, BUT YOU NEVER ASK FOR HELP!!” “Calm down, calm dow-” Saeran stands up and stomps in front of me. “NO, YOU CALM DOWN! CAN’T YOU TELL IT TO AT LEAST ONE PERSON? IF YOU’D DO THAT, YOU WOULD FINALLY CALM THE F**K DOWN AND STOP MOPING AROUND ALL THE TIME.” “Please stop it…!” and I stand up to try to push him on my bed, but he fights back. “DON’T TOUCH ME AND LET ME FINISH! I’VE TOLD YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES THAT YOU SHOULD TELL HER, BECAUSE YOU CAN TRUST HER! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU SAID YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT HER RIGHT TO HER FACE!”

I finally manage to get him on my bed and while he’s still yelling at me, I knock him unconscious. I take my phone and text Rika about what happened right away. I sit on my bed and watch Saeran. His face is peaceful now. I ruffle his hair and go to my computer to work for the time being. This helped me forget about MC.

After a while Saeran gets up. “What happened…?” “You got violent again.” “Oh, I yelled a lot, huh? My throat is sore.” “You didn’t yell out that loud. I silenced you pretty early.” He sighs, “Sorry, if I hurt you in any way. What did I yell?” I chuckle, “Well, I thought about it and actually you were telling me the truth.” Saeran looks confused.

We then hear running coming towards my room and then some desperate knocking. “Luciel, are you there? Where’s Saeran?” It’s obviously Rika. I open the door for her and tell her everything that happened, not the topic we were talking about though. “I see, what were you talking about?” “Umm… Uhh…” “I have been suggesting Luciel to talk about his past with his best friend, but he hasn’t listened to me… until now I guess…” says Saeran bluntly.

“Oh, really?” “Well, I can’t do it now… We got in a bit of a fight earlier…” “How come?” “He ‘accidentally’ said to her that he doesn’t care about her,” Saeran says bluntly again. “It was an accident! I didn’t mean to!” Rika then shakes her head, “Luciel, you know that we are encouraging you to do this. Some of the details have to stay a secret, but everybody's free to know your true self. Don’t forget that we’ll still be here and I’m sure that friend won’t leave you either.”

“Yeah, alright, I’ll tell her when we make up.” “Yes, it’s better to stay on good terms with people. If you need any help with that, I’m always a phone call away.” I nod. Saeran then says, “I think he needs it this time,” and walks out of the room. “Is that so?” I look away. “You said your friend was a girl. Is she more than a friend to you?” I start to blush, “How did you know?” “I can see it on your face, Luciel.” she chuckles.

“Well, yeah...I love her, but… well that’s sort of why we got into a fight,” I sit down on my chair, ”I’ve hinted it to her like thousands of times and she doesn’t get it. Everyone else does, but not her. She came here today to ask me what’s wrong with me all of a sudden and then… yeah…” Rika sits down on my bed and thinks for a moment. “Perhaps you’re saying it in a wrong way. She might think that you’re just joking and doesn’t mind it.” “How do others get it then?” “They’ve known you for a long time and know you wouldn’t joke about that.” I curl into a ball and hide my face in my knees.

“I suggest you try to talk to her in another manner. Be more serious or even desperate when you talk about this with her.” I nod. “We have all told you more than enough times, that you can’t hide behind your mask forever. At some point she will realize you are faking it and the consequences might be worse.” I sigh and nod. “I know you’ll do the right thing, Luciel.” There’s a silence between us. I should say something, but I don’t know what. “I’ll go and see how Saeran is doing. Maybe he wants to talk to me too.” She then stands up and walks out of the room.

They’re right though. I will never get better when I try to do this on my own. Maybe I should tell her… She will find out about Saeran then too though. I wonder how she will react to this. I get a notification. A chatroom is open. She will probably not accept my apology right now, so I’ll tell her tomorrow... Tomorrow… Somehow… I don’t know how…

***


	33. CHAPTER 32

I decide to not go to school. I can’t face anyone right now. Especially Seven. Right now, I don’t want to see him at all. I didn’t get to sleep the whole night. That one line kept repeating itself in my head, “Well, I don’t care about you!!” “Well, I don’t care about you!!” “Well, I don’t care about you!!” Why would he say that to me? Okay, you can say that he was angry and didn’t know what he was saying, but… People are the most honest when their emotions are out of control.  
I just sit in the living room, while hugging my big teddy bear. I really want to hug somebody, but the closest friend to me has betrayed me. I don’t want others to know about what happened. Seven is probably even sadder now. I feel bad for storming out of his room like that, but he said so much bad stuff to me. Suddenly I get a notification. Somebody wants to talk to me on the messenger. “Private message from 707” Wow, he already wants to talk? Haah… Let’s see what he has to say.

RFA Messenger  
Private Message To: 707

707  
hey…  
whats up...?

MC Joined The Chatroom

707  
you didn’t go to school too huh  
…  
do you want to talk?  
…  
ill talk to myself then...  
you notice how im not apologizing?  
i don’t see the point of that  
cause you will probably never forgive me  
why would you anyway  
i said some horrible things to you   
just because i was frustrated  
…  
i thought about it  
that i should ask for someone’s help  
i don’t want to hurt anyone with the truth  
there’s a reason i haven’t told anybody  
i dont deserve any help  
ive done so many awful things in life  
that i dont really deserve to live either  
but im selfish and i still do.  
theres something wrong with me right?  
please answer me  
anything is fine  
even a single letter is enough   
i want you to know this  
…  
who would have thought that only one  
little  
insignificant choice  
would change a person faith for forever  
…  
please say something  
i know i made your life hard but   
i dont want to live without you  
i want to hear your voice  
i want to see you smile  
i want to feel your presence next to me  
i want e  
…  
the list is very long so i want to tell it to you in person  
…  
do you want to ask anything or ill go away?

MC  
Why did you lie to me like that?

707  
like what

MC  
I thought that if people are together a lot they start to care about each other.  
We were together a lot.  
I thought you would care at least a little bit about me.

707  
…  
i do care about you  
a lot  
you have no idea how much pain i am in because i made you cry  
and i deserve it  
you don’t deserve any pain that world gives you  
if i could take away persons pain but be tortured because of it  
i would take every last pit of your pain and cry in agony for the rest of my life

MC  
That sounded pretty dark

707  
oh yeah? ha ha  
but it’s true  
i would really choose your happiness over mine  
i dont want to seem pushy or anything  
but right now you should tell everyone that i’m busy with work  
and forget about me completely

MC  
I can’t cut people out of my life like this, you know.

707  
i know  
but i cant bring you any happiness in life  
just look how ive hurt you  
i will never make you truly happy

MC  
Well people aren’t always happy.  
Sometimes you say bad stuff to others, but…  
You don’t need to cut ties with them because of those.  
Old couples fight too from time to time.  
It would seem weird if you never fight with someone.

707  
guess youre right  
…  
youre such an amazing person  
i dont deserve to know somebody like you

MC  
But you do  
There’s nothing you can do to forget me ^^

707  
im glad youre happy again  
id love to see you smile

MC  
*a photo of her smiling*  
I’m like this right now

707  
youre so cute  
wish i looked like this too

MC  
Don’t worry Seven  
You look really hot  
A lot of laddies will be falling for you soon

707  
h-hot??  
really?

MC  
Yes, you’re very hot.

707  
i think i look like average  
what makes me so hot?

MC  
Hmm… Well I haven’t seen your body of course  
But I have a feeling it’s very hot

707  
well you have touched it~  
how did it feel like?

MC  
9/10  
It’s really soft and warm, but you’re ticklish lol

707  
no you just found my sweet spot and took advantage of the situation

MC  
Yeah yeah. You traced my spine with your finger.  
It was cold af.

707  
really?  
well in bed its better if your fingers are cold   
itll feel much better then

MC  
How do you know?   
Have you done it?

707  
...yes

MC  
hgftyghjjoj What??  
How would you get so far?

707  
i had to get some info from some girl so i made a deal with her  
she’ll tell me what she knows when i sleep with her  
I mean I got to practise some moves so

MC  
Eww, no!  
I don’t want to know the details!!

707  
heh alright

MC  
Oh right, that too makes you hot  
You’re really flirty

707  
oohh, really?

And so we talked for about an hour like this. Just about 10 minutes ago I hated him for saying all those things. Now we’re back to like we were before. Though, that’s not the real Seven. ...For some reason I really want to see him right now. I just want to talk to him face to face about these random topics. Just laugh together with him and see his happy face. It would comfort me so much.

MC  
Hey Seven I want to see you

707  
what do you mean see?

MC  
Come over to my place  
I want to talk to you face to face  
It’s so fun to talk on the messenger, but I want to see your real face laughing

707  
oh, are you sure…?  
youre not mad at me?

MC  
If you come over then I won’t be mad

707  
really?!

MC  
Yeah come over!  
If you come now you’ll get a special gift from me

707  
whats that?

MC  
I’ll hug you <3

707  
*starts running*

MC  
Haha. See you soon!

707  
see you

707 Left The Chatroom

MC Left The Chatroom

***


	34. CHAPTER 33

After a while Seven arrives at my place. “Heya!” I greet him happily. “Hey,” he says a bit uncomfortably. I smile at him and open my arms. “A lot happened, so… let’s just hug.” He chuckles and we hug. He really gives the best hugs. He just radiates happiness, which is fake, but I still feel happy. “Well, how are you feeling?” I ask him. “I’m fine. The same as always.” We’re silent for a minute. “Alright, MC, I really want to apologize to you. For making you cry and all that… I really am a fraud to be honest. I didn’t want to hurt you like that ever-”  
I stop him, “Let’s talk about it in my room. I have a really soft bed so you can lay down there,” I then practically pull him upstairs. I don’t know what I’m doing, but let’s just roll with that. We get in my room and he awkwardly sits on my bed. I sit opposite of him. “Alright, continue,” and I look at him and smile. “Heh, you’re so weird, MC.  
Anyway, when I was coming here I thought of so many ways to apologize to you and none of them were really that believable. I finally thought that... maybe I should just tell what my past is like and just trust you. You’ve trusted me with everything, but I have never trusted anyone in my life. Until now I really felt like I can’t trust anybody and I thought I should just hold up a mask that is 707. You helped me realize that I can’t do that forever and I have to get over everything somehow.”  
“You can trust me, Seven. Don’t worry about anything right now.” “Okay, I won’t.” He then breathes in and out, trying to collect his thoughts. “Should I tell it to you like a fairy tail?” I nod.  
“Well, once upon a time, two boys named Saeran and- umm… Saeyoung, were born. They were born into a very bad household - their mother was a drunk and father a powerful politician who left them to rot. Their mother would only torment them, because the only reason she had to let them live, was so she could blackmail the politician and get money from him.   
But one day, the boys thought of an escape plan to get out of that house to safety. One of the boys had befriended two adults named Rika and V to help them escape. The plan was simple - the boys escape the house at midnight and meet up with Rika and V who will take them to someplace safe. For that to happen though they had to cross through a dark forest.  
After weeks of preparing, the plan was put into action. At midnight the boys started to run towards the highway, where V and Rika were waiting. While running they had run into an ambush - the father had sent a bunch of men to kidnap the kids, so mother would have nothing to blackmail them with. Since the boys were already out of the house, they had to start running toward the end of the forest.  
When they had run for a while, being completely silent as to not attract the men, one of them made it to the highway. He then looked back to congratulate the other, but he was nowhere to be seen. The other ran to the car and told the adults what had happened. V then ran into the forest looking for the other, while Rika left behind to protect the kid who had made it.  
After a while, V came back but he was alone. He looked through the route they had taken but there was no one there. He then ran back to see the father’s men leave with empty hands. It was certain that someone else had taken the other boy, but who could have that been? They decided to go home and think of what to do next.”  
Days had gone by with everyday Rika or V going to that forest to see any signs of the boy, but to no vile. All of them were sad and mourned their loss for days. The saved boy didn’t lose hope though. He started searching everywhere, where could be any info on him. It was near impossible to find anything, since the information was classified by the government.   
As a last resort the boy started to learn how to hack and to get classified information for himself with force. Once he accidentally stumbled into an agency who saw promise in the kid so they invited him to join them. They promised him aid on finding the lost brother and since the other was desperate for it he accepted their offer.  
Years passed, as the boy did countless dirty jobs for the agency, while also going to school. It wasn’t hard for him, but it was… tiring. At times he couldn’t go to school, because work had grown over his head. Meanwhile Rika had put together a fundraising association. Through that the boy had gotten himself some friends. He at first didn’t know how to act around them, so he tried to put on a happy face and make jokes, to get their approval, which worked, even though it was all fake. As long as they’re convinced he’s alright, everything will be fine.  
One day he got a suspicious email, which only said: “I think I can help you with your search. Meet me at that place, where it all began. Come alone,” and attached to it were articles about Saeyoungs's father. It had to be someone who knows about him, even though he had totally wiped his existence away from that world. He decided that it’s worth a shot. His guess for the place it began was his old house.  
The place had been left for ruins since they escaped. Everything was in the exact same place as it was when they left. When he had stepped into the house, he heard a gun clock behind him. “I didn’t think you would actually come.”

***


	35. CHAPTER 34

“Who is this?” “Well, put your hands on your head, turn around and find out,” said that mystery man. Saeyoung did as he was asked and looked. It was a thin man with white hair and bright blue eyes. He had flashy clothes, a big tattoo on his right arm and a mask to cover his face. “Well? Do you happen to recognise me?” He had never seen somebody with that bright blue eyes as him before, but the voice sounded sort of familiar.  
“You don’t? Tsk, what an airhead,” and he removed his mask. After he had revealed his face, Saeyoung’s eyes went wide. “S-Saeran? Is that you? It is you right? What happened to your hair and eyes-” “And that’s the first thing you say to me? You’re curious about what I look like?” “I just- Oh god, you have no idea how happy I am. Finally. I have looked for you for the last 6 years. I can’t believe you’re actually standing in front of me. We can finally be together like-”   
“I didn’t call you here to be with you again. I came here to kill you.” “W-what? Kill me? Why?” “Tsk. You know exactly why. You have no idea how hard my life has been because of you.” “Me?” “You left me in the forest that night. You didn’t come back to look for me.” “What happened to you then?” “The father's men didn’t kidnap me. When they retreated and left, I got up and wandered around the woods, until I was invited to paradise. The people there gave me shelter, they gave me food, they gave me everything I needed only on one condition - I had to work for them. It wasn’t easy, because with every error I made I got punished. It first happened a lot, because I was such an airhead and couldn’t say no to anything. But now I’ve gotten much stronger than before. I can’t believe I was so lucky and didn’t go with your plan.”  
While Saeran had been ranting, Saeyoung had analyzed the situation. After he had left his brother he had wandered to some sort of group, where he had been tortured. That would be the explanation for the hair. But why were his eyes blue? “Saeran-” Saeyoung wanted to say, but he was interrupted.  
“One day though, when I was in pain after taking the meds, I thought where could you be? I searched around and it wasn’t easy to find you, I’ll give you that. Eventually I did find you and then I thought back to my days in paradise. I thought back to the moments when I noticed my hair had suddenly turned white and when I noticed how my eyes were turning blue. All of those things happened because you left me behind. You were having such a fun time though, helping Rika with parties, having fun with friends and so on.”  
He then walked towards Saeyoung until the gun was against his head. “You were too happy compared to me. After all the things you have done you don’t deserve happiness,” he then came close to others ear and whispered, “the only thing you do deserve is death.” At that moment, somebody yelled outside, “Luciel! Luciel, where are you!?” Saeran looked behind to see who it was, so Saeyoung used the chance to tackle Saeran to the ground and push the gun away from him.  
It was Rika, who had yelled outside. She had seen the email when she was looking for Saeyoung. When she saw what was happening inside, without saying anything, she took the phone and called V. Once V came they all escorded Saeran to the car and brought him home. Once they all got home and let Saeran finally free, he immediately attacked Saeyoung with everything he had.  
We all watched him - the nice and kind Saeran had turned into an aggressive monster who’s life's purpose was to destroy all that Saeyoung cared about. They didn’t want to put Saeran into the mental hospital, because they didn’t want to lose him just after getting him back. So instead, they started to heal Saeran themselves. Saeyoung temporarily left the school to support his brother and Rika took some time off from work. She is good with words, so she talked to him all the time, convincing Saeran to join their side.  
Sadly Saeran was a tough cookie - he didn’t listen to them and would keep tormenting Saeyoung, until he… he… well, got depressed again. He had gotten his brother back, but with what cost? The more he tried to talk with him, the more it got worse, until he refused to exit his room. Ironically Saeran then started to calm down. At some point he was calm enough to talk things through with Saeyoung and restore their friendship. After about 6 months both of the brothers were healthy enough to go to school.”  
Seven looks up at me. “Was that it?” I ask, “I’m so sorry, Seven… You really have been through a lot. Your brother tried to kill you, then you got tormented by him and you’ve done some bad stuff.” “You see now what I mean. I’ve done horrible things in my life. Saeran is right, I really don’t deserve anything after ruining somebody's life like that. I’m so sorry for him that he’s eyes changed color. Before we went to the doctor he prayed to someday get them back, but they will never change color again.”  
Seven then looked down. I can see that it was to hide his tears. I then go up to him and hug him. It’s very uncomfortable, but right now he needs to hug somebody. We hugged for a while, so my back started to hurt a lot. “Hey, Seven?” “Y-yeah?” “Umm… Can you sit against my bed frame there?” “Uhh, sure...,” he says confused and sits there. For some reason I blush and go on his lap, facing him and hug him again. Since I’m taller than him like this, I’m basically hugging his neck but it feels much better like this.

***


	36. CHAPTER 35

“Uhh, w-w-what are you d-doing?” “My back started to hurt when I hugged you before. It’s a lot better like this.” He chuckles and hugs me back. We stay like this for a while. “It really is better like this,” he finally says, “your chest is small but very comfy.” “Wait, WHAT?!” I think how it’s for him. When I’m taller than him, then my chest is probably at the same level as his face. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner???” “Because it’s comfy.” I groan, but don’t let go of him. “You’re still letting me hug you?” “You’re having a bad day today, so I’ll let it pass. Next time, I won’t be so nice to you.” “Heh, I would say next time we’re like this I won’t be nice to you.” He says it with his flirty voice. “Yeah, right.”  
After a while I ask him, “Do you feel better now?” “Yeah, a little.” “I’m sure you just needed to tell your story to someone.” He hides his face to my chest. “Hey, Seven…” I say a bit quieter, “Is your real name Saeyoung?” He nods. “Can I call you that way?” He shakes his head. I sigh, “Well… Now that you’ve told me your story, would you mind telling me what you’re really like?” “What do you mean?” he says while still holding his face to my chest.   
“You said that you’re wearing a mask around people. Would you tell me what you’re like under the mask?” He moves his head to the side, so I can hear him more clearly. “Hmm… I’m really quiet and don’t talk much, at home at least. I’ve spent most of my life working in my room, so I’m sort of anxious around people. Like strangers are fine, but I don’t want to say anything wrong to my friends. I like it in my room, though I sometimes feel numb in there. It’s lonely there. It’s sort of nice when Saeran comes to my room and we talk, since it’s impossible to talk to him around other people.”  
“Okay, you’re a really wholesome and kind person then.” He looks up at me, “I can’t be wholesome. You said I was hot,” and he smiles at me. “I meant your personality, dummy, not looks,” and I giggle. “Oh, well then I might be. I’m not kind at all though. As you saw yesterday, I can easily explode like that, haha….” He looks down again and laughs awkwardly. Yeah I saw that first hand yesterday.  
“A-anyway, I don’t know if you understood what I said, but… that’s sort of who I really am.” There’s a silence for a minute. Seven then asks, “When we first met, what catched your eye about me?” I think for a moment. What I like about him the most…? “I guess I like the way you talked. It was really playful which just grabs your attention,” I look at his face, “I also really like your eyes. They look very unique.” “They do?” I nod and he sighs.  
“So you basically liked the fake version of me…” He closes his eyes and leans back to the wall. “Well that’s true… but now that I’m closer to you, you can introduce me to your real self, right?” He opens his eyes and I give him a reassuring smile. He puts his hands on his face and chuckles. “Gosh, you always know what to say, really…” he pauses, “You’re so similar to Rika. She’s really good with words too.” He reaches out his hand and puts it gently on my cheek. It’s really cold.  
“Hey, why are your fingers always so cold?” “I have a sickness, but is it really that bad?” I take his hand and put it between my hands. “Right now they're freezing at least.” “Well, warm them up then~~,” he tikkers. I take his other hand as well and cover them with mine. Then I blow warm air inside and rub them a little. “Do you want some tea or something? The cup will be really warm then.” “O-oh no, you don’t have to…,” but I’m already climbing off from him. He seems sort of sad, but then follows me.  
We get to the kitchen and I start making the tea. Seven sits down behind the table and looks at me. I can feel how he’s looking at me preparing the tea. It feels weird, yet nice - it’s good when somebody is looking after you. I finally turn around to bring the tea. He’s staring at me and smiling. “Thank you~~.” He pours some for himself and holds the cup. His fingers turn from pale white to light red. “It does feel a little better like this, haha.” We both smile. We start talking about absolutely random stuff like we do in the chatroom.

***


	37. CHAPTER 36

Before we know it, it has already turned dark outside and Seven has to get going. “Well, thank you for inviting me over~~.” “Of course! It was nice hearing your voice. I’m happy that you told me about yourself. I’m looking forward to getting to know the real you,” I do a closed eye smile. Seven smiles, “Yeah, I’ll show you,” and he leans down to kiss my cheek. My face feels a little hot. “Bye, MC,” and he exits the door. I look after him till he’s far enough that I can’t see him.  
______

Oh well, I’ve told her now. I told her everything… It feels kind of nice. I guess it’s true that shared concern is half the concern. It doesn’t seem like she will tell it to somebody either. Luckily she isn’t bothered by my name. I look up and it’s already so dark, that you can see the stars. I’d want to go and watch stars with MC one day. I’m sure it’ll be fun and very romantic. I chuckle at the idea.  
When I finally make it home, I’m greeted with Rika. “Ahh, Luciel. Why didn’t you tell us that you were going out?” she comes and hugs me, “I was so worried!” “Oh, sorry. MC invited me over. I thought I told Saeran where I’m going.” Rika lets go of me, “Saeran was asleep by then. He probably didn’t hear you.” “Oh, okay. Is he fine now?” “Yes, he’s asleep and so should you. Try to get some sleep.” She then sends me off to my room.  
“Is MC that friend of yours? The one you were talking about yesterday?” “Oh, yeah. We talked everything through and sort of made up.” “I’m glad. Did you tell her about your past?” “Yeah…” I open the door and start going in. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow, Luciel. You don’t have school tomorrow, right? I want to know what she is like.” Gosh, Rika is so caring. “Sure, good night.” “Good night, Luciel.”  
I lock the door and plop down on my bed. I still can’t believe I told her everything and she was okay with that. She forgave me so quickly. Not because of pity either. She’s just such a good person. I really don’t want anything to happen to her. I want her all to myself. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.  
_____

I wake up to clatter coming from the kitchen. It’s 11:24. I actually slept tonight. I get out of the bed, brush my teeth and quietly go to the kitchen. There I find Saeran doing something near the stove. I sneak closer and see that he’s trying to make breakfast. Emphasis on the word “trying”, because he’s failing. “Need any help?” “AHH!” he screams, “God damn it, good morning.” “Mornin’, what are you trying to do here?” “Yoosung taught me how to make pancakes, so I wanted to try making them.” “Looks like your cooking skill isn’t good enough~~,” I ticker. “Help me then!” I then go to the rescue and we try to get them ready.  
When we have finished it, we sit down tiredly and wait for Rika to wake up. “Hey, guess what happened yesterday?” Saeran looks at me confused. “Umm, you didn’t go to school…?” “No, not that. Guess again~” He thinks for a moment. “I don’t know. You went and told MC the truth?” I nod. “Wait, really? You told her everything??” I nod again more enthusiastically. “How did she react?” “She was surprisingly very understanding. She let me tell her everything and then she even comforted me. I promised her I would teach her who the real me is,” and I smile. I have never been this happy in this house before. It feels nice. Saeran has a very different face though. “Teach… her...? That’s a very poor choice of words, Saeyoung.” “Saeran~~, what are you thinking~.”   
At that moment Rika entered the room. We all say good morning. “V isn’t home?” “No, not yet,” she pauses for a minute, “is something burning?” “Oh no. Saeran wanted to make some pancakes but failed. I forgot to open the window,” I then go and open it, to let all the smell out. “That’s so sweet of you both. Thank you for doing this,” and she does a closed eyes smile. That smile makes us smile as well.   
We all sit down at the table and start eating. Most of them are burned, so eventually we get a second plate where we put the burnt ones. The ones that aren’t burnt though are very good. “Wow, good job on the batter, Saeran! It’s delicious!” says Rika very happily. Saeran is very surprised and embarrassed about it so he looks away. “Well, Yoosung taught me how to make it, so technically I didn’t do it…” “Saeran, just take the compliment. You won’t get these often~” “Luciel, don’t be mean~,” says Rika and lightly punches my arm. We all laugh.

***


	38. CHAPTER 37

When we have finished breakfast, Rika pulls me into the living room. She tells me to sit on the couch and she herself sits on the armchair opposite of me. This means she wants to have a talk. Since she’s a psychiatrist, she sometimes has talks with Saeran to heal him. They were a nightmare at first, but now they’re pretty good about it. Rika is a good speaker. If she wanted to, she could convince you to do anything for her. She would be a great cult leader.   
“You probably know why I want to talk,” she says. “Yeah, you wanted me to tell you about my friend.” “Yes, you’re correct. Tell me about her so I would have some context about everything. I want to know what she’s like from your perspective.” Right, we haven’t told anything to Rika or V what has been happening. “Haha… Her name is MC, or well Min Cheon. She’s a really nice person. Like really, she’s really funny and always knows what to say. She’s also a good speaker like you, so she comforts me alot.  
She also looks very beautiful, though she doesn’t think so for some reason. I think she’s a bit underweight, but I don’t really care about that. Her skin is really soft and warm to touch. Oh, she has a very pretty smile which the camera can almost perfectly capture. Right, I have a picture of her. We did it at the RFA party a while back.” I take out my phone and show it to Rika. It’s conveniently my home screen wallpaper.  
“Oh, it’s her! I saw her at the party, when I was talking with the quests. Yes, she looked like a lovely girl. Is that all?” says Rika. “Yeah, I think…” “Alright, can you tell me why did you have a fight?” I then told her everything that had happened on New Years eve and when she came to talk with me. “Hmm… What was her reaction to all this? What face did she make?” “She… looked pretty scared. People had yelled at her a lot, when she was in her hometown, so I guess I reminded her of them. She’s told me that I’m her best friend, so she probably felt pretty betrayed. It’s just a guess though…”  
“It’s good that you have thought about it. As I understand, it looks like she’s also having a hard time. I’m sure you can both help each other recover from scars from the past.” She pauses for a moment. “You should invite her over sometime. I’d really like to talk to her in person.” “Haha, I have a feeling she would be scared of you. She’s a very shy and private person.” “Alright, I understand. She is still welcome here at any time.” “So I basically already have your blessing to marry her someday~?” I grin at Rika. “Haha. If V agrees with me, which I’m sure he will, then yes, you can marry her if she wants to.”  
Suddenly, I get a notification. It’s from the messenger. “Private message from MC”. I open the phone and see what she has written to me.  
_______

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning. After waking up I lay in my bed for a minute and look outside. The sun is shining. It looks like it’ll be very warm today. I should go somewhere, just to relax. While I was in the middle of my daydream I heard my phone ring. I look at my phone and see that it’s mom. Ugh…

“Hello?”

“Good morning, sweetie! How are you doing?”

“You call at the strangest of times, haha. Well, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, since me and your dad have some days off, we thought we should visit you.”

“Huh? What do you mean, visit?”

“I mean, we wanted to come over to your place. Just for a day. See how you’re doing.”

“Umm…”

“Is tomorrow good for you?”

“Uhh…”

“Yes, we’ll come tomorrow by lunch. See you then. Bye, sweetie!”

“Wait-” and she hangs up.

What was that?? I stare at my phone for a minute, trying to process everything. She wants to come over… and already tomorrow?? What the heck?! I jump out of my bed and run downstairs. Luckily it’s pretty much clean. I’m not mentally prepared for this. I’ll see those monsters again. Oh no, oh no, oh no…! I suddenly feel really dizzy and fall on the ground. Everything is just spinning. I sit there for a while, trying to calm down. It’s alright, they’re my parents. They won’t hurt me. Yeah, tomorrow will be a piece of cake. ...No, I need help.

RFA Chatroom  
Private Message To: 707

MC  
Hey Seven  
I need some help

707 Joined The Chatroom

707  
what’s wrong?

MC  
So my parents are coming to my place tomorrow  
I will probably have a panic attack when they get here  
Mom will scream at me;;  
Do you mind coming here to support me?  
She won’t yell when somebody else is there  
Please?

707  
…  
sure ^^  
i want to see your parents  
when should i come?

MC  
They’re coming by lunch but  
Can you come a bit earlier?  
Around 12 maybe

707  
okay~~  
i’ll be there

MC  
Okay  
Thank you  
See you then

MC Left The Chatroom

Well, that’s taken care of. Calm down now. I don’t care what they think about Seven, I just don’t want to have another mental breakdown. I take out my phone to text them that Seven will be joining us. After I’ve opened the phone I stop for a moment. They’re coming to my place almost out of nowhere. Why should I tell them that Seven is coming. I don’t want them to be here, so if they don’t like it, they can leave.

***


	39. CHAPTER 38

Today is the day. My parents are coming over to see how I’m doing. I really hope that Seven will come, I won’t survive this without him. It’s almost 12 o’clock. I don’t know what I should wear. Should I go for casual clothing or something more formal. They’re my parents so I don’t know.  
I then hear the doorbell. Wait, they’re already here?! I run downstairs and open the door. “Hey, MC!” It’s Seven. “Oh god, you scared me. I thought my parents are already here.” “Haha, nope, it’s me.” He comes in and takes his shoes off. “I don’t know what to wear. Just… Everything is so confusing right now, haha,” and I run upstairs to my room, Seven following me. “MC, they’re your parents. I’m sure it doesn’t really matter what you wear.” “Haah, I guess…”  
I run in front of my closet and look around, while making millions of little steps. Eventually Seven comes to me and hugs me from behind, fixing me to one place. “Don’t worry so much. Let’s see…” His real personality is so sweet. He then picks some clothes and asks me to try them on. They actually look pretty okay like this. “Heh, I didn’t know you’re such a stylist,” I say jokingly. “Well, I don’t look bad myself, right?” I look at how he’s dressed. It’s sort of a combination of formal and casual wear. It’s such you could go around town in it and also go to some fancy party.  
“You’re right, you look very pretty,” and I smile. “You meant to say pretty hot, right? You said I’m hot.” Oh wow, he remembers this. We both laugh. “Yes, yes, you’re very hot, Seven.” We go back downstairs, sit on the couch and talk for awhile. It’s still interesting to talk to him. He does seem a lot more timid and quiet, but I don’t hate it. He still smiles very wholesomely.  
“Is that it? That’s all you were scared about?” “No, of course not! I’m scared of my parents.” “What do we say to them anyway?” “Hmm? What do you mean?” “Like, why am I here? I know I’m here to support you, but what do we say to them?” “Hmm… I don’t know-” At that moment the doorbell rings again. I don’t move from my spot and just look at the door. Seven stands up and gives me his hand. “Come on, it won’t be that scary,” he smiles reassuringly. It makes me feel a bit better. I take the hand and hold it tightly. When I’m trying to open the door my hands are shaking very violently.  
I finally managed to open the door. “Hello, sweetie!” says my mom with a big smile. I’m almost clenching onto Seven’s hand. When the door is fully opened there is an awkward silence. “Umm… Hi-i mom and dad, hehe…” My mom then completely ignores me and asks, “Why hello. Who could you be? Are you Min’s boyfriend~~?” “Ahh, no no, he’s just a friend, haha...,” “Then why are you two holding hands?” I look down. Right, I was holding Seven’s hand when I opened the door. I quickly let go of his hand. “Umm, anyway, come on in, haha…”  
We all go to the kitchen, because there is just a lot more room. “We brought something sweet to eat while we’re talking.” They then show us a big cake that they had brought. “Oh, thank you. I completely forgot about the food.” I get everybody a plate and a fork and we cut down the cake.  
“Well, Min, how has school been? You don’t have any dark circles around your eyes, so I assume it’s okay?” “Oh, yeah. School is fine. We do get plenty of homework, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” I’m guessing they can see how nervous I am, so we talk about very trivial stuff for a while. I’m still a bit scared, so for some reason I unconsciously start moving my hand around under the table to find Seven’s hand. I felt so safe when I held it before, so maybe it works now too. After a minute I find it and I try to grab it. I can feel how Seven looks at me from the corner of his eye. He takes it and I feel so much better.  
“Alright, Min,” he looks at Seven, “tell me who he is.” “Oh, I’m Seven. It’s really nice to meet you both.” “Hmm… I’ve heard your voice before…” “Oh yeah, you have. I was the one who picked up Min’s phone the other day.” Mom looks at him confused. After a second she remembers what he is talking about. “So you were the one who was talking. But you.. sounded… so different then than right now?” “Oh, I was just really happy and excited for our date,” and he does a closed eye smile. “Seven, it wasn’t a date! We were just hanging out together, that’s all.”   
Mom and dad look at us both suspiciously. My mother then gasps, “I’m so sorry, dear. I hope I didn’t interrupt you two on anything…!” “It’s okay. It was good I got to talk with you a little,” says Seven. How can he say that? He was obviously angry that she called. “Oh, thank goodness.” We then continue talking and as time passes I feel more and more comfortable around my family. Right now they are acting as real parents should.  
____

After a while of talking, MC’s mom stands up. “I gotta go talk with Min privately for a second. We’ll be right back,” and she drags MC out of the room. Now I’m left alone with her father. He’s been quiet the whole time. Out of nowhere he starts speaking, “Seven, tell me honestly, do you love Min?” That was very straight forward. Should I tell them? As much as MC has talked about them, her mom seems to use every little information about her against her. She hasn’t really told me what her dad is like though. “Do you promise that you won’t tell her?” He nods. “… Yeah, I love her. I love her so much, but… she doesn’t like me back, so whatever, haha~”  
“You shouldn’t leave it like that. I mean, you seem to be her best friend right now, so you’re doing something right.” He crosses his arms and looks down, smiling. “It was the same with my dear. I tried to hint her in every way possible, but she didn’t understand how I felt. One day I just… gathered up my courage and told her pretty bluntly how I felt. She first laughed about it, but then she thought about it and accepted my confession... Well, anyway, you should keep trying as long as it takes, if you love her that much.”  
Just tell her bluntly, huh...? “It’s just… Gahh, that’s too complicated,” I slam my head against the table. “Of course you should tell her when you’re ready, haha. You seem like a nice guy for her. You seem pretty kind and you don’t give out this bad boy vibe. Even though I have hurt Min in the past, I still want what’s best for her.” “Oh yeah, she talked about it once…” “She did, huh…” We’re quiet for a second. He then speaks up, “I really want what’s best for her and I’m not trying to favor you or anything. You really seem like a good guy.”  
“Heh, so I’ll get your blessing?” I look up so I’m facing him. He chuckles, “If you want to call it that, then yes, you have my blessing.” It feels nice to hear that, so I smile. “Do you think MC’s mom thinks the same way?” He chuckles again, “I’ll make her if it’s needed.” Now there really is nobody in our way. Now I only need to tell MC how I feel.

***


	40. CHAPTER 39

“Okay, Min. Tell me honestly.” Oh no, what’s this? “Do you like that Seven-guy or not? He clearly likes you, so do you feel the same way?” “W-what do y-you mean? He doesn’t like me. He just likes to joke around.” “Min, I’m a lot older than you and I can tell if a boy gazes at you endlessly. Do you like him or not?” “I-I don’t know what everybody is talking about, but there’s no way he likes me.” “Why are you so sure about it?” Why am I talking about this with her? She’ll use every word against me someday.  
I look down and whisper, “Once, when we were having a fight, he told me that he doesn’t care about me. He said it was an accident because he was angry, but… if it was accidental, then that must be the truth…” I can’t believe I said it infront of my mom. There are millions of ways to use this against me. I don’t cry though. Mom then comes and hugs me. “I’ve accepted this. I don’t know why he apologized and wanted to be friends with me again if he had the chance to kick me out of his life, but…”  
“You can’t kick somebody out of your life like that. It’ll take a lot more time. It’s impossible that he doesn’t care about you. I’m sure he doesn’t want anything bad happening to you.” I’m silent for a moment. He did say that he’d make sure I stay safe. Why would he say that then? Just to seem like a good friend? But if he doesn’t care about me, why bother? God, this is so confusing.  
“Come on, let’s go back to the kitchen. Don’t be so sad. Everything will be fine, alright?” I can’t believe I’m hearing this from my moms mouth. I nod and we go back to others. “We’re back,” and we sit down on our seats. Looks like my dad and Seven were talking about something too.  
We chat for a while, until they noticed that it’s pretty late. Finally they’re leaving. After we have said our goodbyes, I close the door and take a deep breath in and out. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” says Seven. “Hehe, I guess. They were so nice to me for some reason. It felt weird.” “Maybe they had a change of heart?” I think for a moment, “Nah…” We both chuckle. “Well, do you need some help with cleaning or should I go too?” “You can go. It’s pretty late.” He nods and starts going as well.  
Before he goes through the door, he gives me a tight hug. Why though? I don’t understand him at all. I leave everything as is and go upstairs to my room. I think everything that has happened so far with him through. The fact is that he doesn’t care about me. Yet he keeps hugging me like this, saying pretty words to me, smiling like he really enjoys my company. Everything does point to him liking me, but… Before yelling at me, he said that he can’t hold back anymore. He said that I’m dumb, but he was just thinking how to say it nicely, so I wouldn’t be hurt that much. That means he thinks that I’m worse than that.  
All of these questions are clouding my mind. I try to wash up and go to sleep, but it isn’t helping. This phrase keeps looping in my mind. “Well, I don’t care about you!!” “Well, I don’t care about you!!” “Well, I don’t care about you!!” I really wish I could erase that memory from my head, but I can’t. Why do I get so bothered with such a little thing? Everything he said about me… he meant it. Whatever he was talking about, he meant every word that he said. ...I hate this.  
My heart really seems to be hurt, but from what? Gosh… I feel like I’m gonna cry again. Why did you have to say this? I would feel so much better if you were to just keep your mouth shut and lied to me my whole life. It’s so hard to be friends with you again. It’s so much harder to smile around you now. Everytime I see you, I get reminded of your angry face at some point.  
Suddenly my phone gets a notification. It’s from the messenger. “Private message from 707”. Haah… I don’t want to talk with him right now. I put my phone away and close my eyes to sleep. When I was almost asleep when my phone started to ring. “Private”. It’s Seven… I put it on silent mode and hide it under my pillow. After a while the ringing stops and as I was getting sleepy again it started to ring. What does he want to say so bad??

***


	41. CHAPTER 40

Ughh, I’m so tired. I fumble under my pillows and pick up the phone.

“What is it?” That was a pit rude, but okay.

“Hey, MC. I just wanted to talk with you a little,” he whispers.

“I want to sleep…”

“Just a little, alright?” 

“Haah, alright… what’s up?”

“Nothing much. I tried to go to sleep early, but I felt odd.”

“What do you *yawn* mean?”

“I felt like something has happened to you. Heh, I don’t know if I’ve told you, but I once saw a dream and you were there.”

“Did you have it now too?”

“Well, yeah, but it was different tonight. It was more of a nightmare this time. In it you were crying because of me and you said something to me. Then I started to cry too...”

“How is that a nightmare to you?”

“I don’t want to see you cry. I want you to always be happy and kind, like you usually are. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Haha, I think I care about you too much. People should look out for themselves, but I keep forgetting that and look after you all the time.”

“Oh really?” Liar. You don’t care about me.

“Really.”

“... Is that all?”

“O-oh, umm yeah, I think?”

“I’m really sleepy…”

“Want me to sing you a song?”

“No, it’s okay. Good night…”

“... Good night.”

That was a bit rude, but right now I don’t want to hear his voice. I lay on my back and look at the sealing. I feel almost like I felt at home. I don’t know why, but I just do. I’m here to heal from all the wounds that I got back home, but I seem to get more of them here. I start to rub my eyes again. Damn it, I’ve gotten to that stage in life where I cry over boys. This sucks so bad. Can’t I just fall asleep already?  
_________

I barely got out of bed today. Today’s a school day and I can’t skip so many classes. The day was pretty much the same as always - got to die in class and laugh with my friends. Seven still acts like his fake self infront of everybody. It’s so weird to look at. He’s basically two absolutely different persons. Looks like Saeran is used to this. I have a feeling that Saeran might have something similar. Maybe he actually is nice and kind towards everybody…  
After Seven has told me everything he wants to hang out with me all the time. I guess he wants to show me who he really is, but… I don’t really like it. It’s nice to talk to him and all, but I still hear that little voice in my head saying that it’s all fake. He always chooses some very weird places to sit down. We have been to the rooftop, sat on the stone wall, he even wanted to sit under the maple tree behind our school.  
By now I really think I know him a lot better. Since he isn’t faking anything anymore he makes a lot more sense. Since he faked some details about himself before, there could be some places where his stories didn’t add up. I’m glad that he’s honest with himself and I really like the real Seven as well. He’s so sweet and not that aggressive.  
After the school day has ended, we all walk each other home. When we get to my house I immediately plop on the couch and relax. It’s only the first day of this week and I’m already this tired. I sit there for a moment and then get on with my homework, because there’s loads of it. After about an hour I have finished everything. Ugh, so frustrating.  
I then get a notification that is from Seven. He asks me to come over to his place again and it’s very important. I hope it’s nothing bad and get going. The way to his home is pretty long and it isn’t that he lives in the city. He lives even further away from the center than I do. After about 30 minutes I’m finally here. When I ring the doorbell I am greeted with a young woman with long blond hair.  
“Oh, you must be MC! It’s so nice to meet you!” she says very cheerfully. She lets me in and I ask where Seven is. “Oh, Luciel is sleeping right now. I’m guessing that after writing to you he wanted to take a nap, but accidentally fell asleep, haha. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Rika. I’m Luciel’s and Saeran’s caretaker.” “Oh, you were the one who organized the party, right?” “Yes, I remember you were there as well.”  
I set my bag in the corridor and we both go to the living room and sit down. “I’ve been looking forward to talk with you. Luciel and Saeran have told me a lot about you. Only good things. I’m so glad Luciel has found a friend like you.” “Oh, umm, it’s nothing? He’s really sweet so I’m glad to be his friend, haha. Umm, what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I just wanted to chat, see for myself what you’re like. I’m a phyciatrist, so I get to know people just by talking to them.” “Oh, so I have to choose my word very carefully?” “Haha, if you wish to do that. Hmm, let’s see…,” she thinks for a moment, “what do you think about Saeran?” Why does she ask that? “Hmm, well, I don’t want to be mean, but he’s a pit of a jerk. At school at least. Like he’s mean to everybody, but at times he acts like “a normal person” or something like that.” “Is that so? I was curious what he’s like, because brothers don’t talk bad stuff about each other. I’m guessing Saeran’s mask is much more fragile than Luciel’s, if he’s real personality sometimes seeps through it. I’m happy for it of course.  
The other thing I wanted to ask from you is that did Luciel tell you his past?” “Oh, yeah he did. It’s so horrible what has happened to him. Well Saeran as well. I was thinking why Saeran’s hair tips were awkwardly white.” “Yes, because of the stress, his hair had turned white and because of something he had to drink there made his eyes blue.” “What was it anyway, if you can tell me?” “It was some sort of drug that brainwashed him. He said it was very painful to take in and the doctor said it contained so many different kinds of chemicals, that he can’t believe he’s even alive.”  
“Oh god,” I bring my hand to my mouth. “It was hard to rehabilitate Saeran to the way he is now. I’m considered to be a very good physiatrist and it was a great challenge for me. Our first plan was for everyone to spend time with him, to get him used to everybody. That plan sadly failed, because he started to agonize us, especially Luciel. It was very hard to watch Luciel in such pain. When he barricaded himself to his room, Saeran finally started to calm down. Odd, right? Guess he just didn’t want to see his brother.” There’s a moment of silence.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I wanted you to talk, not me, haha.” “Haha, it’s fine. I don’t have much to talk about.” “Well, if I can ask, why did you move here?” “Oh,” I say a bit quieter, “I was bullied a lot in my hometown. By a lot I mean by everyone. So yeah… I wanted to try if my depression would get better if I get away from all that.” “It does work, believe me.” Rika then looks me in the eyes. They look very... odd. They seem full of happiness, but at the same time they’re a bit hypnotising.

***


	42. CHAPTER 41

We hear footsteps come down the hall. Seven has finally woken up. “Good morning, Luciel.” “Haha, good morning, Seven.” He rubs his eyes under his glasses. When he sees me he gets very nervous. “O-oh, MC, I’m sorry I fell asleep! You know how my sleeping schedule is.” I smile and stand up to follow Seven to his room. “It was nice to talk with you,” and I bow in front of Rika. “I’m very happy we got to chat. Have fun with him, haha.” That sounded very wrong.  
When we get to his room, instead of sitting on his chair, he sits on the bed. I sit next to him. “Did you want to talk about something, Seven?” “Well, yeah. It’s pretty important.” “I’m all ears,” and I turn toward him, so we’re face to face.  
“Hmm… Let’s say there’s a girl I like. An amazing girl. She has beautiful laughter, so I always want to make her laugh. She always goes along with my jokes, no matter what they are. She looks just… perfect. She’s just a perfect girl. Just my type. I would like to ask her out, but… she’s way too good for me. She deserves so much better, but… I don’t know what I’ll do when she would end up with somebody other than me.” He hugs his legs. ”What should I do?”  
“Hehe, well that girl sure is lucky. Hmm… Well, let’s say it was me. If a boy would come to me and say all this, I would say yes to that boy right away. Because 1) he was brave enough to say all this and 2) he was brave enough to tell me that before anyone else. I don’t know who that girl is, but I would give it a go.” “Have you ever been confessed to?” “Come on, the guys from the last school hated me. Of course I haven’t been confessed to.”  
Seven’s eyes then suddenly widen and he looks at me. He then grabs my wrists and tells me: “What if I told you, that I was describing you?” He looks at me very intently. “I-I’d be very flattered, haha. Why do you ask?” “Oh god, you’re dumb,” he whispers under his breath. “MC, I-”  
Ha.. ha... My phone rings. Again. You just have the perfect timing don’t you? Before I could take it, Seven grabs it, declines the call and turns off my phone completely. He then does the same with his phone.  
“Nothing can disturb us now... MC, I love you. I’m not kidding, I really love you. If you want, I can list all of those things again and more. I asked that because I wanted to know your answer if I were to ask you. I’m so happy you said all those things to me.” What the…? He’s talking so fast I can’t understand a word. I put a finger on his lips. “You’re talking way too fast. Calm down.” “Haha, I’m trying, I just… Oh god I actually said it.” He’s in hysteria right now.  
“It’s so funny that you’re so happy, even though I haven’t told you my answer.” He stops immediately. “Please don’t disappoint me.” I’m silent for a moment. I’m so confused. “I have never thought about our relationship like that. So that’s why you were so sad...” “Haah, dummy,” he chuckles. “Anyway, yeah, I forgot. Do you feel the same way?” His smile and blush seems so genuent. My fingers are also getting pretty numb, because of his squeezing.  
“I… I don’t really understand. Why would you say that to me?” “What do you mean why?” “I mean… You don’t care about me, so why would you say that?” “W-what…? I-I…” “That’s what you said back then, so… I don’t know why you would say that.” “MC… you know that I didn’t mean to say all that…” “But you were thinking about it. You were thinking that about me, but you just hadn’t told me that yet.”  
Seven looks at me surprised. Did he really think that I would accept his confession, after what he said? He looks down and then starts to cry. I feel bad, but… “I- krgh, you know that it’s not true, hrgh. You-, you know I care about you more, sniff, than I do about myself, krgh.” He’s squeezing my hands so hard now, that it’s painful. “I care about you so much. I would really kill myself if I could save you through it.”  
“Please let go of my arms, it hurts.” “No, you’ll go away then! I want to be with you! I know I’m selfish, but I don’t want anybody else to have you! I’ll break if I lose you!! Everything will be reset if you leave me. Nobody can ever make me as happy as you can!” He then pulls me into a hug. He’s hugging me way too strongly that I’m about to lose my breath.  
“Let go of me, Seven! I can’t breath like this!” I forcefully try to push him away. He didn’t move much, but enough so I can breathe again. We stay like this for a while. He’s still whimpering and hiccuping. I finally say something, “Tell me… what were you thinking at that moment?” “I… I was so angry. I felt the same I did after I found Saeran - I felt like no matter what I do, I still don’t get what I need. It sounds very selfish and all, but I know that if you won’t be by my side, I would probably do something really stupid at some point.”  
“I can only guess what you mean by that…” I whisper to him. It would sound ridiculous to hear it from the fake Seven’s mouth, but it doesn’t sound so out of the blue for the real Seven. “Hey, MC. I just want to ask you. If I wouldn’t have said all those things that day, would you go out with me?” “...,” how should I answer that? “... Yeah, I probably would give you a chance…” Seven sighs.  
“Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me? I don’t want me or you to get hurt because of a misunderstanding.” “Hmm… can you tell me everything that you like about me? Every little detail.” “Yes, of course!” He lets go of me, only holding my hands. He then starts to list down everything he likes about me. He really does like everything about me. Maybe he does care about me...? These words don’t seem fake. He’s a lot happier when he’s saying all these things.  
“Well, how long did I rant for?” “Uhh... about 15 minutes.” “Oh, that came out longer than I thought, haha.” We both laugh. “What else can I do for you?” “Hmm… list everything you think I like about you~” “Oh, umm. I’m guessing you like my personality, because you’re still sitting here.” “Yeah, I like your personality. You’re so sweet and caring.” “Hehe, thank you. Hmm… You probably also like my body. You said I look sexy~.” “I said you look hot, haha.” “Okay~ Oh! You always say that I have pretty eyes.” “Yes, you’re right.”  
“Hmm… I can’t think of anything else really. Is there anything else?” “Heh…,” I smirk at him, “I guess I like everything about you too, haha.” “W-wait! Really?” I sit up in front of him and look at him. His surprised face is so cute. I put my hand on his cheek. He blushes and snuggles into it. He puts his own hand over it, “Your hands are so warm and soft. I would really like to hold them for forever.”  
“Umm, you asked me something before. Do you mind asking it again…?” I start to blush. “I… I love you, MC. Do you feel the same way?” He starts to blush as well. What should I do? I do like Seven a lot. He always makes me happy. I guess he does care about me if he remembers all those things about me… “Well… I forgive you what you said back then. I guess you really do care about me. So, if you want to, then we could try to date. I have no idea how that works, but I guess we’ll figure it out together, right?”  
Seven’s reaction is so funny. He’s very surprised at first, but then starts to laugh. “Ahh, oh god. I don’t know how to feel right now. Ha ha, I’m so happy.” We both laugh. “I’m so happy to see you happy, haha!” We then hug each other.  
“I’m sorry I did all this to you. I really didn’t think you would think of me like that.” “Really? Not even once?” “Okay once or twice yeah.” He laughs, “One day you’re going to pay for making me go through all that, haha.” “Oh gosh. I don’t know what pay back means to you.” “Want to find out?” he says again with his flirty voice. Now I have every right to be scared when he uses that.  
“What do you want to do with me, then?” He looks at the clock and then bites his lip, “for 15 minutes, I can do whatever I want with you~” “W-whatever you want?” “And you can’t stop me. You have to go along with it.” Okay that’s a tricky one. How do I get out of this? “I won’t go that far, if you’re afraid of that.” “What will you do then?” He chuckles, “I don’t want to ruin the surprise. I can’t do much in 15 minutes, if that comforts you.” … “10 minutes.” “14.” “11.” “13. Final offer.” Well 2 minutes are still something, right? “How will I check the time? I can’t see the clock.” “I’ll tell you when it’s up.” I look to the side and blush.

***


	43. CHAPTER 42 (nsfw)

Isn’t Seven bold? Just after asking me out, he already wants to do some weird stuff with me. I’m a bit curious of what he means by “anything” though. I think I know the answer already, but... “F-fine… but don’t hurt me too bad. ” “Heh, I won’t.” My face is so hot right now. It feels like my face is completely red. What am I doing?  
“Well, I’ll start. You have to go along with me, alright?” he whispers to me seductively. I gulp and nod. He gently pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me, pinning me down. He takes off his glasses. He looks somewhat hotter without them. “D-do you see without those..?” “I can see you very well,” and he smiles.  
He starts giving me light kisses on my forehead. “Close your eyes. It’ll feel better.” I do that and he’s right. He then moves down to my cheeks and then my lips. At first he’s very slow and gentle with it, but after a while he gets aggressive and we share a very deep kiss. I try to cup his face with my hands, but he takes them and pushes them under his, intervening our fingers. He really does know what he’s doing.  
After that he moves down to my neck and shoulder, where he kisses and sucks my skin, sometimes biting it. The sudden pain feels nice. I’m sure that’s gonna leave a mark, but whatever. “How does it feel so far?” he asks quietly and blows on the wet spot. “Aah, i-it’s good- Ahh!.” At that moment he bit my ear. It sounded sort of like a moan. He giggles, “I want to hear more of that~~. Will you do it again?” “No, it’s embarrassing…” “Haha, you’re so innocent, MC.”  
He then comes near my face and rests his forehead on mine. “I want to touch your body, MC. I’ve always wondered if it’s as soft as it looks.” “Well, you now have the chance.” He takes his hands off mine and makes his way to the end of my sweater. “Close your eyes,” and he kisses my forehead.  
I do that and feel how he puts his hand under my sweater. He moves his hand up, while holding his fingers on my skin. He starts to breath heavily. Of course he’s enjoying it too. When he gets to my stomach, he moves his hand to my waist and moves his fingers around gently. I flinch every time he touches my skin. His fingers are so cold, so his touch is even more satisfying and I get goosebumps. My hips start twitching on their own.  
“You’re already excited, MC?” “What do you mean?” “You’re moving your hips.” “Why is that?” “That’s because you’re excited,” he takes my hand and kisses it, “you want more from me, don’t you?” “M-more?” Seven glances at the clock. “We have 7 minutes left. Do you want more?” We’re just halfway done? It has been good though, but how can he make it better?  
“Maybe not today… I really like it the way you’re doing it right now,” and I smile. Seven is blushing so hard right now. He looks sort of hot like this. ”Alright, I won’t spoil anything for you or myself.” I put my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back and moves his hands on my back. His fingers are so damn cold. It makes it feel so much better though. I quietly moan into his mouth. We part our lips and I put my hands on my mouth. He looks at me surprised. “You should stop doing that, MC.” “Why?” “If you keep doing that, I might not be able to hold myself back, you know. You’re gonna regret it.” I think for a moment and then realize what he’s talking about. I then start to blush furiously.   
”Haha, I don’t want to scare you, MC. Don’t think about it right now, okay?” “Okay.” He then kisses me again and touches my spine. I flinch as it gives me goosebumps. He keeps touching me and kissing my neck. It feels amazing. I have never been so close with anyone, so I’m already addicted to this feeling.  
After a moment he looks up. “13 minutes is up,” he gives me another kiss on the lips and then looks at me. “How did you like it?” I blush and look away. He takes my chin and moves my face back towards him. “I want you to only look at me,” he says softly. I smile at him, “I liked it alot, haha!” He smiles back to me and pulls me up to sit and gives me another kiss.

***


	44. CHAPTER 43

Well that was… something. Seven confessed his love to me and after a bit of crying I accepted his confession. Then less than a minute passed and he pushed me on his bed and touched me all over. It did feel good though… N-no he’s moving way too fast. We lay there on the bed, cuddling with each other. This time we’re doing it as lovers really do. He’s so warm. I feel like a little teddy bear, but I don’t mind it. I can’t help but smile.  
While we were having our little moment, out of nowhere, Saeran walks into the room. When he sees us he snickers. “Saeyoung, I need your help for a moment.” “Saeran~, I can’t right now. You see I’m busy~” “So you finally told her?” He nods and hugs me tighter. Saeran sighs: “Congrats, yell if he gets too aggressive, MC,” and he walks out of the room. Yeah, you should’ve told me that earlier.  
“MC,” Seven whispers to me. “Yeah?” I whisper back. “Do you want to tell the others about this?” “I’m sure they’ll figure it out themselves by tomorrow, haha.” “Right, tomorrow is school… I don’t want you to go home though…” “Well… When we wake up early tomorrow and go to my place before school, then, in theory, I could stay here.” “Oh, right. Okay, you’re staying the night then.” “Is Rika okay with it?” “I’m sure that as long as I am happy, she is happy.” I chuckle. “Rika must be a good caretaker.”  
Seven then checks the clock. “It’s 23:24. Should we go to sleep like this or do you want to do something?” “We can go to sleep if it’s okay,” and I kiss his forehead. He kisses me back on the lips. This time it was gentle. “Do you like it better this way?” “I don’t know… I’m suffocating when you kiss me deeply.” “Really? Why didn’t you tell me that? You can always push me away you know.” I start laughing, “It’s impossible to push you away when you start something, haha.” “Sorry I sometimes go overboard,” and he does his wholesome smile.  
Without saying anything, Seven sits up, takes a blanket and puts it on us. We then snuggle back together. His blanket smells like him, but it's nice. Well really, everything around me smells Seven - the blanket, the sheats, the pillow and himself too. We look into eachothers eyes. His eyes are so beautiful.  
“Hey, Seven,” I whisper to him. “Yeah?” “When did you start liking me?” “I started liking you from the moment you said “hi” to me. I was amazed someone like you actually exists, so I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” “Hehe, yeah, I remember. Saeran had to yell at you, so you would say something.” We both giggle. “So you have liked me this whole time?” “Yeah, I can’t believe you haven’t noticed it before. Like really - I cuddled with you twice, I was flirting with you at least once whenever we got together, I insisted we went on a date together and I started crying when we were kissing.”  
“Why did you cry though?” Seven sighs, “You know how it’s a bad move when you give hope to a guy you don’t like? Well, that’s sort of what you did…” “I did? I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it.” “It’s alright. You already paid for it~.” I start blushing and hide my face into his chest. “Is this what it feels like...? To do... that…” He smirks: “Do what?” “You know what I mean~!” “Hehe, yeah. The real thing feels better. I can show you sometime,” he chuckles. “But I’ve heard it hurts…” “Well, if you do it roughly then yes, it’s going to hurt a little.” “But you like it rough…” “I’ll go easy on you if you behave that day~.” “What do you mean, behave?” “That you won’t provoke me, hehe.”  
“L-let’s go to sleep. You’re talking nonsense,” and I hug him tighter. He kisses my head and holds me close. That’s so wholesome.  
_____

I wake up to the alarm clock. It’s 6:30 so it’s actually pretty late. If I want to actually get to school on time, then I have to wake up right now. Seven is so cute when he’s sleeping. I caress his cheek. The moment I touch his cheek, he starts to open his eyes. “Good morning,” I say to him. He’s surprised for a moment and then chuckles. “Good morning, MC.” “Did you sleep well?” “Heh, I always do when I’m with you.” He starts to play with my hair. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this moment to happen. You waking me up makes me feel so happy inside.” I chuckle and kiss his forehead.  
“Seven, we have to get out of bed. We have to go to my place before school too, remember?” He pouts: “Haah, I remember. I hoped you didn’t. I want to stay here, like this, with you, forever.” “Well,” I pop his nose, “we have to get up.” I then sit up while Seven is still clinging onto me. “Seven~” He groans, “No~~ Stay here~~” I get to the side of the bed, about to stand up. Seven is still holding onto my hips. Fine, let’s try something different. “Seven~ If you come out of bed right now, I’ll give you a kiss~” I say with a sweet voice. He quickly opens his eyes and somehow gets out of bed before me. He takes my hands and pulls me up, putting my hands on his waist. He then cups my face and kisses me. Gosh, he’s so fast and good at it.   
When we break the kiss we both look into each other's eyes and start to giggle. It makes me so happy to see Seven happy. He deserves happiness. “Alright, come on then,” he says and we walk out of the room. I start going towards the front door but Seven stops me. “Hey, we gotta eat something for breakfast too.” “Oh, I don’t eat breakfast, really…” “How do you survive till lunch then? Don’t you get hungry?” I shrug, “I don’t get hungry. I don’t like eating.” Seven is silent, “You… did eat something yesterday, right?” “... no… I wasn’t hungry…” “What?! No way.” He then picks me up and lifts me up way too easily.  
“What the… How much do you weigh??” “It’s not nice to ask that from a girl, you know.” He puts me down and looks at me worried. “42 kilograms… I know it’s a lot less than it should be, but I’m just not hungry.” Seven’s a bit dumbfounded. “And you’re about 165 centimeters tall, right?” “Yeah…” Seven then takes my hand and drags me to the kitchen. Everybody is there - Rika, Saeran and even V.  
We all say good morning to each other. It’s terribly awkward even though Saeran and Seven are my friends. Well, Seven is more than that now, but still. “Go sit at the table.” “I-it’s fine, Seven. You don’t have to get anything,” I whisper while leaning to the wall. “No you have to eat.” “I don’t want to be of trouble…” “You aren’t! Right?” He looks at everybody on the table. “Of course you’re not!” says Rika. “You don’t have to worry about that. Please eat,” says V. “Haah… Well, you’re my brother’s girlfriend so you’ll get a pass.”  
“Still no. I’ll… just be uncomfortable. I don’t like eating with a lot of people,” I say even quieter. “Haah… Do you at least have some food at home?” I nod. He walks to the table to make a sandwich and then walks up to me, “Let’s go then.” I nod. Seven then asks, “Saeran, are you coming with us?” “No. I’ll leave you alone with her. Also, I’m still eating.” “Alright, see you at school!” and he walks off, me following him.  
“You still have to start eating, MC.” “I will, I will. I just don’t like eating like this…” “Alright. As long as you eat somehow, it’s okay,” he says, as he’s going to his room. I figure he has to put on the school uniform. “I’ll wait for you at the door.” “Don’t you have anything here?” I look at myself. My bag is probably in there. “Yeah I do...” He opens the door and lets me in. I don’t remember where I put it. “Don’t mind me changing my clothes,” and he starts to undress in front of me.  
My face blushes pure red. I turn around and start to hurriedly look for my bag while Seven starts laughing. I can’t find it anywhere. “Do you know where it is?” “No…” I look at him and I can see from his face that he’s lying. “Hey~ Tell me where it is~” Seven comes closer to me and whispers in my ear: “I’ll tell you when you button up my shirt~” 

***


	45. CHAPTER 44

“S-Seven!! That's mean,” I say as I cover my face with my hands. “Heh, you’re so cute~ I-” I take a hold of his collar and try to match up the buttons. My hands are shaking like crazy, but after a little they calm down again. I feel like we’re some old couple. Now the next thing for me to do would be to put his tie on, but I can’t. I look up to see Seven’s face. It’s completely red. He looks at every move I make. When I finally get to the last two buttons which are pretty low, he grabs my hands. “Umm, I was kidding by the way, haha... I-I’ll get these myself. Your bag is on the corridor bench.”  
Oh… It was just a joke…? I walk out of the room to check and he is right. I just walked into his trap. I can’t believe I didn’t think it was a joke. “Sorry…,” and I put my hands on my face to cover my blush. “Haha, it’s okay. You’ll do me a favor someday for that,” he laughs at me. “What? You pulled a prank on me and I fell into it. Why should I do something for you?” He smiles at me while putting on his tie. “Heh, you’re right. You’re so quick,” and he ruffles my hair. “Hehe, of course I am.” We both laugh. “Alright, let’s get going.” We both take our bags and start heading over to my place.  
On our way there we hold hands. That’s so sweet. When we get to my place I start to run around the room. The school stuff is all on the table, so it’s easy to pack my bag. I then run upstairs to get my uniform on. I hope Seven doesn’t casually walk in on me. Since I’m in a hurry, I leave my tie as is and run back downstairs. I take my bag and start running towards the door, but Seven stops me.  
“Don’t forget the breakfast.” “Come on we’re gonna be late!” “No!” He then pushes me to the kitchen, ”Eat something,” and he blocks the doorway. I look around the kitchen and then just take an apple. “Here, food.” Seven sighs, “You should eat more than that, but okay. Let’s go then.” We then start running to school, because class is starting in 15 minutes. If we run, we will barely make it.   
When we finally get to school the class has already started. Since we had different classes we wave each other goodbye and apologize for being late. After the class is over, we all get together. “Why were you both late to class?” asks Jumin, “It’s not polite to do that.” “Sorry, we slept in.” “Both of you?” asks Yoosung, “how did you get here at the same time anyway if you slept in?” Saeran rolls his eyes. I look at Seven and he has a slight blush on his face. I hope they won’t see it. “Did either of you stay at each other's place by any chance?” asks Jaehee. “W-what?? No! Of course not! Haha…” Such a believable answer. Zen then looks at Seven, “I hope you didn’t do anything to her.” “Of course I didn’t. I won’t let out my beast in front of a girl,” he grins at Zen.  
They all look at us. I don’t want to know what they have in mind… Finally Yoosung says, “Seven, you’re acting very weirdly. Did something happen?” “Huh? I am?” He sounds a pit nervous. “W-well, something did happen, but it’s nothing… like… that…” I trail off. I’m just great at keeping secrets. Jaehee’s eyes then go big, “Did you finally confess to MC?” “Is it really that obvious, haha...?” We both laugh awkwardly.  
“Wow! Congrats, man! I hope you two are happy!” says Zen and everybody nods, “We have to celebrate. Let’s go out somewhere tonight.” We all happily agree. “Wow, I can’t believe you’re all okay with this. I thought we made an oath to not date each other?” “We did?” asks Saeran out of nowhere. He looks a bit worried for some reason. “Yeah, we did something like that a while back,” says Yoosung. “Tsk,” says Saeran quietly and looks away. “But you two are just soulmates so you go together very well. Really! Nothing can stop you two,” says Yoosung. I start to blush so I put my hands on my face and look away. “Uwaa, stop it…!” We all laugh.  
The school day goes by very fast, so soon it’s time we go and celebrate our, as Seven calls it, “engagement”. Whenever he says that, for some reason, I feel my heart fluttering. We basically just go to a bar and we drink a bit. Not too much though, since we are still young. “Wow, I didn’t think he would have the guts to confess,” says Saeran. “Did you really believe that I won’t say it someday?” “I have to agree with Saeran. It really looked like you would never confess to MC,” says Zen while drinking a second can of beer.  
I then giggle and say, “Haha, don’t be so mean.” “How did you confess to her anyway?” “Well, he asked me if he should confess to his crush and I said he should and then he confessed to me.” “I’m so happy for you two,” says Jaehee. We then continue talking until it’s so late, that drunk people start appearing. We then go on our usual home route and walk each other home.  
When I finally get home, the first thing I do is take a shower. It feels nice and refreshing to feel warm water touch your skin like that. I think back to everything that has happened. I got to know how Seven really thinks about me and how much I have hurt him the whole time and I- I was touched by Seven… That thought should make me creeped out, but for some reason I’m smiling. The real Seven really is something. I’m glad he’s opening up a bit more. He deserves to be treated like a real person, not some kind of a liar. I’m so happy for him.

***


	46. CHAPTER 45 (NSFW)

This has some serious NSFW in it, so if you are not comfortable with that, you can skip this chapter. 

Some time has passed by and it's already mid-february.

RFA Chatroom  
Online: Yoosung ⭐️, MC, 707, Saeran

Yoosung ⭐️  
school is so hard  
*crying emoji*

MC  
If you listen in class it won’t be

Saeran  
What’s so hard there anyway?  
*Saeran questioning emoji*

Yoosung ⭐️  
math...  
as always  
haah… tomorrow is valentine’s day 

707  
it is 

Saeran  
Do you have anything planned?

707  
well of course  
i want to spend it with MC  
*smiling emoji*

MC  
Uuu interesting~  
What are you planning?

707  
hehe it’s a surprise  
*smiling emoji*  
oh Yoosung i actually need a favor

Yoosung ⭐️  
sure what is it?  
*smiling emoji*

707  
i need you to look after Saeran for a night  
tomorrow to be exact

Saeran  
What the-  
I’m not going anywhere!  
*Saeran angry emoji*

707  
come on pleeeeeeeease  
i need the house to be empty that night  
*hands shaking emoji*

Saeran  
V and Rika will still be at home  
Doesn’t really matter if I’m there or not, right?

707  
i already asked them  
they said they will go out for the night  
*smiling emoji*

Saeran  
*Saeran angry emoji*

707  
well yoosung  
will you help me?

Yoosung ⭐️  
sure!  
i don’t have any plans  
it would be nice to spend the night with a friend  
*smiling emoji*

707  
saeran?

Saeran  
Tsk, whatever…

707  
Yeey thank you  
*celebrating emoji*

Yoosung ⭐️  
you’re welcome  
*winking emoji*

MC  
May I ask why do you need the house to be empty?;;;

707  
i don’t want anybody to disturb us ^^  
and it’s a secret

MC  
I’m scared of what you call a secret;;

707  
sooo…  
MC, come to my house at about…  
18:00, alright?  
put some pretty clothes on  
you look very pretty in dresses ^^

MC  
Alright  
I’m guessing you won’t be in school tomorrow?

707  
nope  
i’ll be decorating my place  
and i’m gonna put everything in place  
alright, i’m off  
707 out

707 Left The Chatroom

MC  
I should go too  
You can talk about what you want to do tomorrow :)  
I’m sure you’ll have fun

Yoosung ⭐️  
of course we will!

Saeran  
Yeah, yeah  
*Ray’s uncomfortable emoji*

MC  
Well, good bye!

MC Left The Chatroom

I can only guess what Seven wants to do with me. I don’t know if I’m mentally prepared for that. I mean, it was nice when he did that, but... What if I really get hurt…? I hope he’ll go easy on me. Why am I even stressing out like that? He probably doesn’t even want to do that. I mentaly laugh at myself.  
______

The school day is as normal as ever. For some reason I’m still really nervous about tonight. The others can also see my nervousness and after the school day has ended they all say that it’s going to be okay and if anything bad happens I have to call to Zen. That’s so sweet of him. After I’ve gotten home, I start looking through my clothes. He wanted to see a pretty dress. I finally find a light brown dress with a big black bow on the front. It’s more of a cute type, but I’m sure this will do.  
I then start preparing myself for the “worst case scenario”. I look at myself through the mirror. I tried eating a bit more than usually, so I wouldn’t look that skinny for our date. My body is still way too thin. Haah… I feel so bad in this body, can’t I be a bit bigger? At least big enough so I won’t see my ribs so detailed. When it’s about half past four, I’m ready to go and spend a night with Seven. I take a deep breath and start going.  
When I get there, I knock on the door. I could hear a lot of shuffling and after a minute Seven opens the door. “Hey, MC. You came earlier than I thought.” “No? I was actually late.” Seven then looks at the clock. “What?! It’s already past 18,” he then looks at me,”come in, MC. Sorry I’m not ready, haha. I thought I had enough time to set everything up, but I ended up only decorating my room.” “Oh, how did you do that?” and I start walking to his room.  
Before I can do that, he gently grabs my arm. “We’re not going there yet. I’ve planned some other things before that,” and he smiles. I smile back at him and he guides me to the kitchen. “Umm. So… I wanted to make some dinner for us, but I was short on time. So, if it’s okay with you, do you want to cook something together?” “Yes, of course!” “Great, then let’s start.” We then started making some dinner. It looked like he had no idea how to do it, so it was actually a good thing I came. It was so much fun. We were both very playful with all of this and we got to laugh a lot.  
While we were eating and a while after that we were just talking. Talking about absolutely random stuff - school, friends, space, stars and flowers for example. At some point we ran out of ideas to talk to so we just stared at each other's eyes. There was silence, but it wasn’t awkward at all. It was very comfortable. After a minute he started blushing. “Remember when I told you I could only decorate my room for tonight?” “Yeah, why?” “Do you want to see it?” He then carest a stang of hair that was in front of my face and put it behind my ear. “Y-yeah, I would.”  
We then walk to Seven’s little room. “Open the door and go in,” he tells me. “A-alright.” I do as he says. The room is dark because the lights are not on. Seven comes in behind me, closes the door and locks it. “I can’t see anything, Seven.” “I first need to ask you something.” “What is it?” He gently grabs my waist from behind and whispers in my ear: “We’ve been together for a while now, right? I’d like to… try… something with you. Do you know what it is?” He moves his hands so they’re now on my belly. “I think I do,” I whisper back.  
“I still think that you’re too good for me and I’d never want to do something that will hurt you. I shouldn’t ask anything from the world, but tonight, I want to be selfish. Just for tonight, I want to have everything that you have. I want your mind, your body, everything just for myself. I want to own everything, that you have and do whatever I want with them.” He grabs me tighter. “Can I please have you all to myself for tonight?” and he gently kisses my ear.  
So he really does want to do it. He worded it so perfectly. I don’t know what to do. I turn around in his arms so we’re facing each other. Well, I could faintly see his face from the dark, but still. I cup his face, stand on tiptoes and kiss him. Surprisingly I didn’t miss it. After a bit I break the kiss to breath. He really does suffocate me. “Can I take it as a “yes”?” I giggle quietly, while looking down and say, “Yeah, but promise me that you won’t hurt me too bad.” He chuckles, “We’ll see…” and he kisses me again.  
He now gets a bit more aggressive as we kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders. He traces the back of my dress with one of his hands, until he finds the zipper. Then he starts to slowly pull it down exposing my back. He breaks the kiss and takes my arms from his shoulders. He bites his lip and slides the shoulder straps of my shoulders. I’m just standing there and watching everything that is happening. As always, I get goosebumps when Seven puts his fingers on my skin. After a second the dress falls off my arms onto the floor.  
“Step out of it.” I do as he tells me and step closer to him. “Can I put on a little light? I want to see your pretty face.” “U-umm, a-a little is fine.” He then reaches behind me and switches on little lights around the room. They emit some light, so that you can see, but not so much that he could clearly see my body. “I know you don’t like your body, MC. I won’t laugh at you, so don’t worry. Feel comfortable.” I nod. I notice that he isn’t wearing his glasses, which makes him a lot hotter.  
“Would you unbutton my shirt, MC?” I look up at him and he looks at me flirtily. He can clearly see that I’m nervous, so he kisses my forehead. “Don’t be so nervous. You’re making your life harder for yourself.” “What do you mean…?” “This face is provoking me. I told you what will happen if you don’t behave, right?” “Y-you were joking back then, right?” “Try me~” I shouldn’t risk it. I start to unbutton his shirt, starting from the collar. Every now and then my fingers touch his bare chest. I was right, he does have a hot body. I can clearly see his muscles. When I get to the last button and unbutton it, I trace my fingers along his chest going up and sliding the shirt off from him, always keeping contact with his skin.  
“MC… I love you so much,” Seven whispers in my ear and then pushes me against the wall. We kiss very passionately. Since I’m now naked every spot he touches on my body has amplified the feeling. When he touches my back I start to moan. He takes advantage of it and keeps touching that spot. He then grabs my arms and pins them above my head with one hand. I only then realize how strong he really is.  
Now he’s getting really aggressive. He pushes himself on me, so there's really nothing between us. It’s so hard to breath. I try to push him away, but he’s holding my hands. What should I do? I really feel that I’m gonna suffocate. Thankfully he stops for a moment. I just start wheezing way too obviously. “Are you okay, MC?” I shake my head. “I-I f-feel like I… I almost suffocated.” “I’m so sorry, MC… Gosh, I’m such an idiot, going this fast if it’s your first time, haha…” “How don’t you suffocate?” “I can hold my breath for 3 minutes.”  
He then kisses me lightly and picks me up. He puts me on the bed and then climbs on top of me, putting his legs between mine. He first looks nervous and then confident. He smirks at me, “You know what happens now?” “Yeah…” “Are you ready for that?” I quickly nod. “I think we should make a code word, so that wouldn’t happen again.” “Haha, yeah…” “What do you want it to be? Should we go for classical red and yellow?” “Yeah, okay. I’ll bite your lip if you won’t stop kissing me.” “I don’t want to see any blood though.” I giggle.  
He smirks and kisses my neck and shoulder, looking for my sweet spot. His kisses feel so great on my skin. When he finally finds it I very quietly, but still audibly moan. He chuckles and starts to kiss and lick it, also suck and bite the area around it. He really bites me a lot. Does he want to eat me? “Hey,” he comes closer and whispers in my ear, ”can I take your bra off? I want to make you feel amazing.” “I’ll take it myself, alright?” “Alright” I then sit up and start to unhook it. Seven looks at me the whole time. When I have completely taken it off I drop it on the floor. Seven bites his lip and pushes me back on the bed.  
He then opens his bedside drawer and takes out a ribbon. “Put your arms above you.” I do as he says and he starts to tie them together. “Your hands will only get in the way. I want to make this night perfect.” “Guess I can’t push you away, huh?” “I won’t let you. Remember the words though.” “Yeah, I will. You have protection, right?” He nods and kisses me.  
He then moves his fingers higher. He kisses me and asks, “Can I touch them?” I'm a bit embarrassed. “Y-yes,” and he smiles and kisses me again. He then moves his fingers on my chest and rubs them, looking for a good spot. My breathing gets a lot faster. Gosh, it feels good. “You like it there?” I nod, trying not to make any sound. “Say it to me~.” “I like it there,” I say quickly and quietly.  
He starts to kiss my shoulder and give me more love bites, while still rubbing my chest. Oh god, this is too much. I’m basically holding my breath so I won’t make any sound. Soon enough Seven notices this and giggles. He starts to move around my chest again. What is he looking for? My question gets an answer a moment later. When he touches nipples. I just out of surprise open my mouth and moan.  
“Haha, got it out of you~~” “You’re so mean…” “I can be a lot meaner if you want to~.” I look away and he starts to rub them gently. I can’t control myself anymore. His fingers are just at the right place. He starts to quicken his pace with every passing moment. I start moaning and he is breathing very heavily. Of course he likes it too. Well, as I’ve understood it, he likes my face.  
“Aah- Se...ven- Ahh~” I moaned out his name. He takes one of his hands away and sucks on my breast. “AAh~” I moan out. He does that for a moment and then moves on to the other. I think I’m going crazy from pleasure. This is too much. He slides one of his hands lower into my panties. “Hehe, you’re already wet,” he says and then touches me. It feels so strange, but so good. I can’t stop moaning now. Even if I’m not, I would still be panting. He smirks and takes my panties off. “Close your eyes~”  
For some reason I’m a bit scared of what he will do to me. I’ve come this far though, so I won’t stop here. I try to relax, maybe that will help? He continues to touch and play with me, making me moan. I really want to put my arms around his neck, but I can’t. I feel how he’s backing off, but not getting off the bed. What is he doing? He starts to kiss my inner thigh and holds it gently with his hands. Haah, it feels nice.  
Suddenly he starts to lick my pussy. I almost jump from surprise. How can he do that? He keeps doing that, going deeper and deeper. I now moan very loudly, but I can’t help it. “You taste so sweet, MC,” and he giggles. He giggles? How am I supposed to react to that? “Do you want to try it too?” Without letting me think, he kisses me deeply, so that I can taste what was in his mouth. “What do you think?” “Haah.. I don’t know.”  
I open my eyes and he’s on top of me again. “Did I look weird while you were doing… that…?” “You looked and sounded perfect. I really want you more and more right now.” “Aren’t you bold…. Well, you’re here so you can have me. Haha, if you make me feel really good, I might give you something sweet~” “Hah, look who’s bold. If you keep provoking me, I might have to take that sweet by force.” He then kisses me, almost drowning me with it.  
“Can I get to the main part now?” “Heh, aren’t you needy.” “We’ll see who’s needy really soon~” and he kisses me. It makes me feel so calm. He then puts a finger inside me. His fingers are long and cold so I don’t even know how to describe it. He moves it in and out, making me moan. I’m clenching my fists, because of the feeling. He probably saw that coming and tied my hands together in advance. Soon enough he puts a second finger in me as well. I don’t even know what I’m doing. I like this feeling too much.  
“You’re so tight, MC. I wonder if you can take me in properly.” “Please, ahh~, don’t, haah, hurt me. Haah~” I try to say between my moans. It’s so hard to talk. “Relax and it won’t hurt. I can see if you’re having a hard time. I’ll stop then.” Yeah, right. After saying that he inserts a third finger as well.  
After just a moment he says, “Haah, I can’t anymore.” He takes the fingers out and puts something else inside me. He then starts to thrust into me starting slowly and gently, getting faster and harder by any minute. We are both panting now. I’m just a moaning mess. I can feel everything that Seven is doing with me and I love it. I can’t stop moaning. It hurts a little, but the pleasure cancels it all out. “Haah~, MC. I’m gonna…” and we then both cummed at the same time.  
We are both panting heavily. I feel like the energy inside me is all gone. If I were to be standing, I would most likely collapse on the ground. I think Seven is feeling the same way as well. He sits back on his heels and looks at me. I somehow manage to move my arms to cover my face, “Don’t look at me like that~ It’s embarrassing…” He starts to laugh. “Don’t make me laugh right now. Even I can’t breathe properly.” We both chuckle. He puts his hands on his face as well. He looks at me through the fingers and smirks, “I finally got you.”  
“Haah… Seven, sit on the edge of the bed, please.” He looks confused, but does it anyway. I then get up and sit on his lap, facing him like last time. I put my still tied arms over his head, so I can’t fall down. We look at each other and laugh. Something then lights up on his table. It’s his phone, which means that somebody is calling him. “Haah… Good thing I put it on silent right?” We both giggle. He reaches for his phone by backing off onto the bed. Since I can’t really properly hold onto him, I fall on top of him in the process. “Oh, it’s Yoosung. Let’s see how they are doing,” Seven says happily. He puts it on speaker so I can hear it too.

“Hello~~!”

“Hey, Seven! How’s it going over there?” You can clearly hear giggling on the other side.

“We are, haah, fine. How’s it there…?” He pants fakely.

“Oh, I’m fine with Saeran. He is actually a really nice guy. - You thought I wasn’t?” There was another voice in there. That was Saeran.

“Well, I'm glad!” Seven then looks at me and smirks, “Mmm… how’s your plan with Saeran going?” He puts a finger on his mouth.

“What plan? What is he talking about?,” says Saeran on the other side. “I don’t have any plans! What are you talking about, Seven?” says Yoosung, panicking.

“So you haven’t made a move yet? The night is almost over~ You have to hurry up~.” I’m holding my breath, so I wouldn’t burst into laughter.

“WHAT?!,” they both scream at the same time, “What are you talking about? - What Are You Planning!?” Then I hear shuffling. “HEY! Get back here!!” Looks like Yoosung is now running away from pissed off Saeran. I don’t even want to know what that looks like.

Seven then hangs up the phone. I can’t hold back my laughter, so we both start laughing. “Oh god, hahaha, why did you do this to Yoosung?” “They wanted to interrupt us, and they sort of did too, so they gotta pay. Now Yoosung is confused and Saeran is angry as hell.” “That’s... not really good, though. What if Saeran hurts him?” “I’m sure everything will work out just fine~”  
He then puts a strand of my hair behind my ear, that is on my face. He looks at me lovingly, “Where did we left off anyway, MC?” “Oh, right. It felt… really good… what you did to me, so…” I blush, “I want to give you something sweet, before it’s over.” “You think this is it? I have so much more in store for you~. Should we start now?” My face flushes red, but I excitedly nod. He smirks and kisses me. Like that we continued the night, which really felt like it lasted forever.

***


	47. CHAPTER 46

To those who skipped the last chapter, basically it was Valentine’s Day, MC went to Seven’s house and stayed the night there.

When I wake up it’s already 11am. I look around the room. Seven isn’t here, but I can hear something going on in the kitchen. I sit up to look around again. Where are my clothes? I look everywhere on the floor. They should all be there, but they’re not. I only find my panties, but that's not enough. Did Seven hide them? Guess I need to improvise. I get up and go to his closet. I take the biggest shirt he has and put that on. Since I’m pretty small, it actually looks pretty cute on me.  
After I have dressed up I quietly start to walk towards the kitchen. There I can see Seven cooking something. I try to sneak behind him to scare him. I’m so focused on it, that when he suddenly says “good morning” I stardle and yelp myself. “I can easily tell if somebody is coming towards me, hehe.” I giggle and hug him from behind. He gets startled at that.  
“Good morning, Seven. What are you doing?” “I’m making breakfast, babe.” “Please don’t call me babe.” “What should I call you then?” “Call me an... angel.” “Alright, angel.” I hug him tighter and put my face on his back. “What should I call you?” “...” “Oh, right, sorry. Nevermind-” “No no,” he puts everything down, turns around and cups my face. “If we’re alone, you can call me… Saeyoung. I just don’t want others to know.” “Okay,” I whisper to him and lightly kiss his lips.  
We then hear the front door open and close. “Good morning, Saeran!” Seven yells. “I hate you, Saeyoung!” and he slams, probably his room’s door closed. We both giggle. “What are you making for breakfast?” “I’m trying to make pancakes, but I feel like I’m failing in it. Would you help me?” “Haha, yes of course.” After a while we get something done, but by that time we really are ready to eat anything.  
“We should go and give some to Saeran too.” I nod so we get up, put some pancakes on the plate and walk to Saeran’s room. Seven knocks on the door, “Saeran, breakfast is ready. Come on out and eat~” “Go to hell!” then there’s a moment of silence, “Yoosung already made me an actually edible breakfast, anyway,” he almost growls at us. “Well come out, I want to see if you’re alright.” “You don’t need to. I’m fine!” “Come on just for a second, I want to see your face.” “NO! Go Away!” “Alright, alright, we’re going.”   
Quietly we walk to the living room. “So, what do you want to do?” “I want my clothes back, dummy.” He laughs, “They’re in my room. Go get them.” “No, they are not there. I had to raid your closet as you can see.” “Huh, yeah. Who let you go through my closet, you naughty girl.” We both laugh. “Well, show me where they are then.” We walk back to his room and I see how my dress is neatly folded on his desk. “Huh? But how?” “I’m a wizard, hehe.” Seven leaves the room, letting me dress in private.  
Haah, I can’t believe I actually slept with Seven. I hide my face into the dress. This is so embarrassing. He even said “finally”. So he had wanted to do it for a long time. Well yeah, he did, but… I wonder for how long. Boys think about it more than girls do so… Heh, he’s so weird, but so sweet at the same time. I really do love him.   
While I was thinking about these things I had already dressed up. I looked at myself in the mirror, good enough. When I walk out of the room, Seven is waiting for me behind the door. “You look as pretty as you did yesterday. I like this dress, it looks very cute on you,” he then touches the black bow in front of my dress. “Hehe, thanks. It’s better than the pink dress I wore at the RFA party, right? I was picking so randomly back then.” “Well, you had good luck then too. You looked very pretty then as well,” and he smiles at me. “Heh, thank you for the compliment.”  
“Do you want to hang out a little more or should I send you home?” “I think I’ll go home, haha…” “Alright, let’s get going then.” As a good boy that Seven is, we walk back to my place. When we get there he gives me a light kiss and we wave a goodbye. When I get inside I go and plop on the couch. My mind just goes blank. I would’ve never thought I’d get to do that, especially when I’m so young. Well, I wouldn’t have thought I’d get so many friends too. I chuckle to myself and take out my phone. I call Jaehee and hope she’s not busy. I don’t think she cares about it, but I really want to talk about all that.

***


	48. CHAPTER 47 (NSFW)

Here’s some yaoi for you. Again, if you’re not comfortable with it you can skip this chapter.

So today is Valentine’s day, huh? Saeyoung still hasn’t stopped ranting about what he’s gonna do with MC. Poor girl… I actually feel bad for her… I’m just trying to eat breakfast and not listen to him, but he’s too hyper today so it’s impossible. “Saeyoung, stop it already…! My head is hurting.” “Alright, alright… Do you have any plans with Yoosung today~.” “What do you mean? You know I’m going to his place for the night…?” “Yeah, but what are you gonna do there~?” “I don’t know. He probably wants to play video games, so we’ll do that.” “You should bring a computer with you, so you two can play together…” “That’s a good idea actually,” I then walk into my room, before I forget.  
There are alot of computers in my room, mostly Saeyoung’s old ones. They’re all pretty good, but I don’t use that many. I look around and take a laptop that doesn’t have that many wires in it. This should be good enough. I put it in my bag and drag it to the corridor. When I get back to the kitchen, I see Saeyoung munching onto my toast. “Hey! That’s mine!” and I quickly pull it out of his mouth. “But there’s so little left… Give it back~” He reaches his hand towards me. He really has eaten most of it, or at least that much, that if I cut the bitten edges off, there would be nothing left. “Ugh…” I throw it back to his face. “I’m off then…”  
School day is pretty normal. MC is really anxious and so am I. I absolutely forgot about what I should do with Yoosung. Ugh… whatever. When the day is finally over and we’re all walking home, I directly go to Yoosung’s place. His place is pretty small, but it has a happy feeling. It’s nothing like mine or even Saeyoung’s room.  
“Well, what do you want to do, Saeran?” Yoosung asks excitedly. “Umm… I don’t know. Do you have any games?” “Sure! Want to play anything?” “Yeah, I haven’t played anything in my-- i-in a long time.” That was close. “Well, all my games are there, so choose anything you want,” he points to a shelf stacked with thin little boxes. “I’ll go and make us some snacks,” and he goes to the kitchen. He looks pretty happy, so that’s good. I pick some up and look at a few of them. Half of them have some kind of a man with a red hat and mustache on the cover.  
“Do you wanna play that?” I look behind and see Yoosung there. “How did you sneak up on me?” “Haha, I don’t know,” he smiles, “Wow, I haven’t played this game in a while.” “Really? What’s it about?” Yoosung watches me, amazed, “You don’t know Mario Kart?” I shake my head. “Okay, then we have to play this.” He starts the console and puts the game in. He gives me a pillow and a controller. We then sit on the pillows and start playing. At first it looks pretty childish, but it gives a good feeling to the game.  
When we start playing it I somehow win the first round. “Hmph, that’s just beginners luck. I’ll beat you next time.” “Heh, we’ll see about that.” After a few more rounds we both really get into the game. Even when I lose I don’t get angry at all. I’ll pout a little, but that’s all. I feel so free like this. “YES!” I shout. “Saeran~, stop being so good~.” “No, I won’t! Haha!” Yoosung mouth is suddenly open. “What?” “Wow, Saeran, I’ve never seen you laugh! And it was a genuine laugh too!” “Huh…? N-no I didn’t!” “You have such a pretty smile!” and he smiles at me.  
For some reason I can feel my face getting warmer. There’s also something weird in my stomach. “Heh… Stop teasing, Yoosung,” and I look away. He starts laughing. “Stop it~” I put my hands on my face so he can’t see my face. He keeps giggling. “Ahh, Yoosung, I got an idea.” “Yeah?” “Did Seven tell you what he wants to do with MC?” “No, do you know? Tell me.” “Heh, he wants to sleep with MC and in the best case scenario, which it will probably be, he’ll destroy her.” Yoosung starts blushing, “What’s your idea?” I look at the clock, 22:31. “I say we call them and ask how they are doing.” I have a devilish grin on my face. After a moment Yoosung chuckles and says: “Let’s do it.”  
We go to the kitchen to get Yoosung’s phone. I dial Saeyoung’s phone number, because it’s a secret to everyone. I press the call button and put it on speaker.

“Hello~~!”

“Hey, Seven! How’s it going over there?” says Yoosung while I’m not trying to laugh.

“We are, haah, fine. How’s it there…?” He’s panting? So he’s actually doing it.

“Oh, I’m fine with Saeran. He is actually a really nice guy!” “You thought I wasn’t?” I say to him.

“Well, I'm glad! How’s your plan with Saeran going?”

“What plan? What is he talking about?,” I ask Yoosung. “I don’t have any plans! What are you talking about, Seven?” says Yoosung.

“So you haven’t made a move yet? The night is almost over~ You have to hurry up~.”

“WHAT?!,” we both scream at the same time.

“What are you talking about?” “What Are You Planning!?” There’s a moment of silence. Yoosung then starts running. “HEY! Get back here!!” and I run after him. Luckily, I’m a lot stronger and faster than him so I catch up with him and pin him to the wall. “What was he talking about, huh?” “I don’t know! Really! I didn’t make any plans for tonight!” “Don’t lie and tell me!” I’m getting a bit angry. “I’m not lying, I swear!” Yoosung’s face is just white. Great, I’m scaring people again… How am I going to save this situation?  
Without thinking I kiss Yoosung. Since I’ve listened to Saeyoung rant about this kind of stuff, I have the general idea what I should do. His lips taste so sweet… Is it from the soda we drank? Yoosung is surprised but after a little while he accepts it and kisses me back. I smirk and lick his lips a little. He puts his hands on my shoulders and opens his mouth a little. I immediately go in and explore his mouth. He tries to fight my tongue, but he’s so weak so it’s no use.  
After a while we broke the kiss to breath. We are both panting from it, but I recover much quicker. “Sa-Saeran…” Yoosung says through the pants, “Wh-what was t-this?” “I was trying to save the situation... I didn’t really think it through, did I?” “N-no, it’s okay…!” I smirk at him, “What did you think about it?” “What do you mean?” “Did you like it~?” I ask and lift his face up with my fingers. “I-I-I did…” His face is pure red.  
“Hmm… Yoosung~, I got an idea~.” “Y-yeah?” “Saeyoung told me you’re an M, right?” “Huh? Who’s Saeyoung?” “Doesn’t matter. Do you know what it means?” “No, I forgot about it.” “Hmm~ Should I punish you for forgetting?~” “Huh?! What do you mean by that?” “Mmm… How did that sentence make you feel?” “Uhh… I-I got excited a little…” “Heh,” I take off my collar choker and put it on him. “Kneel,” I order him and he obeys. “Do you want to have some fun, my pet?” He looks up to me, a bit confused.  
I bite my lip and put my index and middle finger under the choker to lift him up.I hold them there and guide him to his bed. “Look over here~” I whisper. He turns around, so now we are facing each other. I smirk and push him on the bed and then climb on top of him. “I still have some conscious left in me, so I’ll ask you: Do you want to do it with me, like this?” I’m trying to be as seductive as I can. Yoosung looks a bit scared. Well, I would be scared too if somebody like me is on top of you.  
“Alright, but… Don’t go too hard on me, please…” I chuckle, “I make the rules here~” I take off his tie and start to unbutton his shirt. His body looks really nice. I start licking it from bottom to top, while keeping eye contact with him. I really have no shame in me. When I get to his shoulders, I start sucking and biting it. Yoosung starts panting and puts his arms around my neck.  
“Who said you can touch me, pet?” I say pretty rudely. I sit back on his legs and say: “Sit up. You’ll be punished for this.” He does what I say without a doubt. He’s really so submissive. I would never comply even to my lover. I take the tie that I took off from him and tie it to the collar. When I’ve done that, I take my tie and blindfold him with it. “Now, you won’t be seeing a thing~.” I then yank at the tie that’s connected to the collar so his head is abruptly pulled back. I really bite into his shoulder. So much, that Yoosung actually feels pain.  
“Ahh! That hurt…!” “But you liked it, didn’t you~?” I say as I lick the bitten spot. “Haah... I did, Saeran…” I do a devilish laugh. I then whisper to him: “Hold yourself up, pet” “Yes…” I then start unbuckling his pants. “Ha ha, you’re already hard~.” “I-I’m sorry.” I then go down on him and start sucking his dick. It feels weird, but I don’t care. I use my tongue and go up and down as deep as I can. Yoosung is moaning. Since he’s new to this I’m pretty sure he’s gonna cum pretty soon.  
“Ahh~ Saeran- Ahh. I’m... gonna… Ahh~” Ignoring the comment, I start doing it faster, until Yoosung moans very loudly and cums in my mouth. I don’t know how to describe it. He’s panting and looking like he has just come back from paradise. I stand up on my knees and take the blindfold off. He slowly opens his eyes. “You look so hot right now~.” I sit back on the bed and pull the leash down, so he’s face is at the same level as mine. “Now, it’s your turn, my pet~.” “D-do I have to...?” “Are you talking back to me?” “No!” “Then do it~”  
He looks down and does the same that I did. Ahh… It feels so good. It feels much better, than when I’m doing it myself. I couldn’t help but let a moan escape my mouth. “Do you like it?” “Haah~ I love it~” He keeps doing that faster and faster so I can’t control myself anymore and start to moan like him as well. I grab his hair with one of my hands, holding his head there so he won’t stand up again. Without a warning I cum as well. He coughs a little.  
“Do you want more, pet?” “Y-yes, please.” “Beg” “Please, Saeran. I want more.” I chuckle and push him back, so he’s laying down again. I climb on top of him and whisper to his ear: “I’m going to make you beg for more~,” and then bite his ear. He startles and his face becomes as red as a tomato. I giggle and we enjoy the rest of our night together. I’m sure he’s going to remember this night for the rest of his life.  
______

When I wake up it’s already morning. Yesterday was wild. Right now Yoosung is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’s making breakfast? I get up, put some clothes on and go to the kitchen. There I do see Yoosung cooking. “Good morning.” “Oh! Good morning, Saeran. I just started making breakfast.” When he turns around I can see he is still wearing my choker. “Pff, why didn’t you take that off?” “Umm… I don’t know how to take it off…” I chuckle and go up to him.  
I put my hands behind his neck and unhook the collar. While I’m doing it I can see what an amazing job I have done to him. His neck and shoulders are full of bite marks. I sort of feel bad, but it was fun doing that. When I get the choker off Yoosung rubs his neck while I’m putting it back on myself. “Well, what are you doing for breakfast?” “Oh, do you want to make something together? I know how to cook loads of things.” “Yeah, sure. Maybe I’ll learn something too…” And so we start making something to eat.  
After we ate, I helped Yoosung clean his room from yesterday. “Hey, Yoosung…” “Yeah?” “So… about yesterday… I want to make some things clear.” I lean against the wall as Yoosung stands up and looks at me. “I don’t want to break your heart or anything, but right now… I’m not in a good state to date someone… I have to do a lot of work on my mental health, so I could actually function properly…” “What do you mean by that?” “I have a sickness that if I don’t keep my sanity in check, I could turn into someone completely different from me. I’ll get really violent and aggressive if I get triggered by something. It sort of happened yesterday, when we called MC.” “Yeah, you got pretty angry.” “That was nothing compared to what usually happens when I’m mad.”  
After saying that, Yoosung looks at me apologetically. “I’m so sorry. I hope you get better one day!” “I probably will… Don’t treat me any differently than before, alright? You’re not really supposed to know that yet, so…” “Yet?” “...I …I was thinking of saying this to everyone once I’m completely healthy… I mean, why would you be friends with a ticking time bomb of emotions?” “Hmm… true. Though, I’m sure everybody understands if you tell them now.”  
I’m silent for a minute. Will they still stay with me, if I tell them? I don’t want anybody to betray me again like last time. “...I’ll see what I’ll do. Please don’t tell them yourself, though. I trust you with this.” “Of course I won’t. I understand it’s your thing to do.” I quietly sigh a relief. “Thanks.” We then finish up cleaning and I get going.  
After we have said our goodbyes Yoosung stops me. “Oh, hey, I just remembered. I wanted to ask you. How did that “Saeyoung” guy know I was… that…? I thought only Seven knew that joke.” Right, I accidentally blabbered out Saeyoung’s name yesterday. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll keep that secret.” I then stand right in front of Yoosung and bend down a little, so our faces are on the same level. I smirk and whisper into his ear. “I hope you keep yesterday a secret too~” and I then kiss his cheek. His face flushes red, “I-I will, goodbye, Saeran!” “Heh, goodbye.”  
When I get home I am welcomed with the voice of my brother. That jerk tricked me into confessing to Yoosung, if you call it that. Damn brat.

***


	49. CHAPTER 48

Life is just going great. I really feel like I’ve born anew. The RFA members are all so nice to me, especially Seven of course, school is hard but not as stressful as the one in my hometown. I don’t want to leave this place. Never. Never ever. I’ll stay here for the rest of my life and live happily here, away from these toxic people. Well, that’s what I thought…

RFA Chatroom  
Online: Yoosung ⭐; Jaehee Kang; MC; 707; Jumin Han; ZEN

Yoosung ⭐  
the second question's answer is 23, right?

Jaehee Kang  
I got 22.  
Are you sure you were correct?

Yoosung ⭐  
of course I’m not sure!  
Uwaa, I did exactly as you showed it  
*crying emoji*  
I just don’t get it

MC  
Don’t worry! You’ll get it eventually!

Yoosung ⭐  
I think I’ll do a little LOLOL break

ZEN  
No playing games until you have finished your homework, Yoosung  
*angry emoji*

Yoosung ⭐  
zen~ don’t be like my mom~

ZEN  
I’m just looking out for you  
*crying emoji*

707  
besides  
he’s more of like a big brother for you~

Yoosung ⭐  
argh, I can’t!!

707  
yes you can!  
*cheering emoji*

MC  
Yeah, cheer up

Suddenly, my phone rings. It’s my mom. It’s so early. Why would she call me like that?

MC  
Hey guys  
I gotta go real quick my mom is calling

MC Left The Chatroom

I then pick up the call. What could it be…

“Hey mom!”

“...”

“Umm… Hello?” She’s not saying anything.

“Do you mind looking at the email I just forwarded you?”

“Oh, umm, give me a moment.” I log in and see a letter. 

“Umm, I see the letter. What’s this about?”

“Read it for me outloud, please.” This is bad…

“Uhh, okay… “Dear mrs. Cheong. We have written to you regarding Min’s behaviour. As of lately it has been… has been…”” I stop for a moment.

“Go on.”

“”...h-has been unacceptable as of lately. This behaviour includes violation of school’s rules and vandalization of schools property-” Wait no! I haven’t done any of this! Who sent you this email??”

“It was the headmaster of course. Continue.”

“...Y-your daughter is hereby expelled from Sky University. Please come and take the papers out by 18th of March. Best regards, Doyun Gang, Headmaster of Sky University.” W-w-what is this…? I’ve been… expelled…?

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“It’s a lie! You have to believe me!! It must be a misunderstanding!”

“Well, to me it doesn’t seem to be the case. As I see it, you have been expelled from school and you have no reason to stay there. Me and your dad are coming to get you right now. Expect us at about 13:30. See you”

“WAIT! NO!”

She already hung up. She’s kidding, right? What should I do? Right now it’s 10:12. Am I really leaving just like that? No, I can’t leave! No! As my mind is screaming I fall down on the floor and cry. No, it can’t end like this! What do I do? What do I do?? I decide to open the chatroom.

RFA Chatroom  
Online: Yoosung ⭐; Jaehee Kang; 707; Jumin Han; ZEN

MC Joined The Chatroom

Jaehee Kang  
Welcome back!  
*smiling emoji*

MC  
Hey, guys…

707  
yeah?

MC  
Can you come to my place?  
I need everyone.

ZEN  
Umm, sure  
What happened?  
*questioning emoji*

MC  
Please  
I need everyone here by 13:20

Jumin Han  
I have a bad feeling about this.  
Can’t you really tell us what’s the case?

MC  
It’s really important

707  
okay, I’m on my way  
will I drag Saeran along too?

MC  
Yeah please do…

707  
okay see you soon

707 Left The Chatroom

MC   
Everybody please come  
I need you all  
I’ll be waiting…

MC Left The Chatroom

As I close the chatroom I beg that everybody is coming. I go downstairs and sit on the couch. Where’s my tape recorder?   
Something terrible has happened. My mom is coming over to take me back. But… but why…? Didn’t she see how happy I was here? Just why? Why does stuff like this always happen to me? I asked everybody to come here so if she really comes here I can properly say goodbye. But I don’t want to say goodbye. I don’t, hrgh, want to leave, krgh…  
I then talk there to the tape recorder until I hear the doorbell. I run to the door, quickly wipe my tears from the face and open it. Everybody is here. “H-hey… Come in.” “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” says Zen. “What happened to you? Is everything alright?” says Jaehee. They’re all so nice, asking me how I am. “C-come on in a-and I’ll tell you…” They all change their shoes and we sit down in the living room.  
“Tell us what happened,” says Yoosung, “I’ve never seen you cry like this before.” “Haah… Well… My mom just called and… and said I… I have to go back home.” “WHAT?!” they all exclaim. “But why??” “Apparently I’ve been expelled from school so she sees no reason to keep me here.” “Expelled?! But you have done nothing wrong!” says Yoosung. I show everyone the email. “That must be a misunderstanding. We all know that you haven’t broken any rules of the school. My guess is that you have been confused with another student who was to be expelled,” says Jumin. “I’ll look into that as soon as possible,” says Jaehee, “When are they coming to get you?”  
I look at the clock. It’s 13:32. I look down, “Right about now…” Everyone’s face goes white. Soon enough we can hear the doorbell. Behind the door is a woman: “Open the door, Min! We’re going home!” I start to whimper. “I-I don’t want to go… Please... Help me…, I whisper.” Seven then stands up and rushes to the door. He opens the door and is confronted with my mother. “About- What are you doing here??” “MC told me there’s an emergency. That you’re forcing her to go back… We won’t let you.”  
Everybody is now in front of the door, protecting me from my parents. “And who are you to tell me what to do? Why are you even here?” “I’m not going to lose MC.” “It’s not your choice, you know? I decide whether Min stays here or not and I’ve decided that she’s coming with me!” she yelled at Seven’s face. “Isn’t there really anything we could do?” asks Yoosung, “MC is such a nice person so we don’t want to lose her.” “No, there isn’t!” she yells again and pushes herself through everyone, yanking my hand and just dragging me out of the room.  
“Wait! No!” I try to free myself from her grip. “We are going!!” She screamed at me now. Oh no… I can’t bear it again. All of the yelling and screaming… We are already out of the door. “Wait, mom, let me at least say goodbye then!” She stops and looks behind to me. “Fine. I can give you that much,” and she let’s go of me and walks to the car.  
“What are you doing, MC?? You can’t go back there!!!” yells Seven. “There’s no point in fighting her, she’ll always win...” Everybody is quiet. After a moment I say: “Well… I guess we should say our goodbyes, huh…?” Everybody is quiet but then they run at me and we do a big group hug. I don’t ever want to let go of it. After who knows how long we still do. I then hug everybody individually. When I get to Saeran and hug him, he puts something in my back pocket. “Read it through when you’re alone and don’t lose it.” I nod.  
I then get to Seven. It’s just painful to watch him. He hugs me tightly and whispers to me: “You know, you are basically my savior. If you hadn’t come to my life, I would still feel empty and trapped inside my room. You showed me that being who I am is okay.” He hugs me tighter. “I really don’t want to let go of you. I feel like all of that will disappear when you leave me.” I look up to his face. Actually, he isn’t sad, but more afraid. He then comes closer to me and we share a kiss. Our last kiss…  
“Don’t be scared, Seven. You can trust them. I… I’ll try to come back as soon as possible. It won’t be soon, but someday for sure.” “Then… I’ll wait for you. I love you, MC.” “I love you too…,” I then whisper, “...Saeyoung.” I then let go of his hands and start to walk to the car as well. I am stopped by Jaehee, though. “Here, I forgot to give you these before. Maybe they will help you at your hardships, “and she hands me an envelope. I thank her and get to the car.  
Before I step in I look back. Everything that I cared so deeply about is now taken away. I will see them again at some point, but will they still remember me then? I wave them goodbye and sit in the car. Dad then starts the car and we start going home. With that I start to cry.

***


	50. CHAPTER 49

After a while we have finally gotten on a highway. There’s silence in the car. If, then you can only hear me sob from time to time. My dad breaks the silence: “Heh, I saw you kissing that guy. His name was Seven, right?” I don’t say anything. “So he confessed to you. I’m sort of proud of him. You know when we came to visit you and I got to talk to him, he told me that he likes you.” “Well, aren’t you good at keeping secrets…”  
“You shouldn’t be proud of him,” says my mom. “Why is that? He seems like a good kid.” “Well, apparently he doesn’t care about Min.” I don’t even bother to try and clear the misunderstanding. “Is that so? Is it true, Min? As I saw it, he looked like he can’t live without you.” Wow dad, great job. You admit that me leaving that place will hurt somebody. I stay quiet. Mom then turns and looks at me. “I’m sorry, dear.” “Don’t worry, I’ll never forgive you…” She turns back disappointedly.   
_____

After a few hours we finally arrived home. I have to stay in this hell again for who knows how long. We go inside and everything is still exactly the way it was. “Your room is the same one that you had before… If you want to go there…” I have nothing else to do in this house so I go to my room. I will probably never leave that room ever again.   
The room is a lot emptier than I thought. Well, everything is still back there, but… It feels so different here. It’s just so cold in here. I lay down on my bed and stare at the sealing. So… That’s it… I feel so empty again. Like nothing has changed. All of those bad thoughts come up on my mind. I don’t want this! I want to go back! I can’t stay here on my own again! I lay on my side and start to cry. Only now the truth is starting to kick in.  
After a while of crying I hear footsteps behind the door. Somebody knocks on my door and comes in. It’s mom. “Hey, Min. Dinner is ready. Come down and eat.” “I-I’m not, hrgh, h-hungry…” “I know you are. Come on now.” “No… I want to stay here.” Mom looks at me and sighs. “Alright. Good night then,” and she exits the room. I start to cry again. The only thing that could cheer me up right now would be Seven hugging me. That won’t happen though. Instead I cry myself to sleep.  
______

In the morning my mom and dad say that we need to go to the local school and see if they can take me back at least for the end of the year. I am strongly against that. “You must finish the school year, Min.” “No! I’ll go insane again! The people there won’t leave me alone and start bullying me again!” “You’ll be fine! Nobody will bully you. You’re just imagining this.” “I’m not! Please!” I start to cry again.  
In the end they still dragged me to school. It was a school day, so everything was busy when we were walking down the hallways to get to the principal's office. The whole time people were looking at me. It wasn’t because of my parents being there, but they all recognised me immediately. As I walked past them, they started whispering. “Why is she here?” “I thought she left the town?” “Why did she come back?” I try to ignore them, but it’s hard.  
In the office I’m greeted once again with the school’s headmaster. He talks with my parents for a while as I’m sitting there and staring at the floor. “Well, Min. Are you fine with that?” the headmaster asks me. “Huh?” “Are you fine with starting school from monday?” “I… I don’t know… I guess…” “Haah… Alright. You can finish this year, but we’ll see about the next one.” I nod. We then say our goodbyes and start going back home.  
When I’ve gotten back to my room I plop down on my bed. My mom took away my phone so I can’t text or call the others. I miss them so much… I then remember that Jaehee and Saeran gave me something. I take the envelope and look inside. There are a bunch of pictures in it. I take them out to take a closer look. As soon as I see the first one I start to cry.  
They were pictures of me and the RFA members. I didn’t realise we took so many pictures. I look through them. I then see some pictures from what we did at the RFA party. I then see that selfie I took with Seven. Seven… I miss him so much… I wish I could see him again one day. When I see him again I want to see him as happy Saeyoung, smiling and laughing with his lover… which is not me… He’ll find someone better than me before I go back there...It’s okay, I'll be happy as long as he’s happy.  
I then take the piece of paper that Saeran gave me. It had a very detailed instruction of how to make a phone call. After I’ve read through it I understand that this is Seven’s number or at least how to call him.

Call 3596403  
When asked for a code say 495672805385A  
When asked for a person say 707 / id 49502  
When asked for a control code say 3650263015B  
You’ll be connected to Seven’s phone and   
you can talk to him.

I can’t make a call right now. I have to wait for a moment, when mom and dad aren’t home and the home phone is free. I’m actually a little happier right now.

***


	51. CHAPTER 50

“Dear tape recorder. Few days have passed since I moved back home. Everything arrived here from the city, so right now I’m trying to decorate my room, so it looks similar to the one back there. No matter how much I change the room it still doesn’t feel the same. School is exactly the same as I remember - everybody bullies me. There hasn’t been a day where I haven’t cried. I feel so lonely. My parents are never both out of the house either. Just go already. I hate it here…”  
________

“Dear tape recorder. It’s now been a month. If I wouldn’t have any pictures of the RFA members, I would have already forgotten everyone’s faces. I have a feeling I’m losing touch with reality. I am so used to bullying by now that I don’t listen to them anymore. Even if they would try to talk to me normally I wouldn’t answer them. I just don’t hear them anymore. I sort of wish I was deaf because then I wouldn’t need to bear with all this… But I can’t. One day, I want to hear Seven’s voice again. I can’t wait for that day.”  
_______

“Dear tape recorder. It’s now July… I think. I’m not sure. After the school year ended I haven’t stepped out of my room for once. I don’t want to see the outside. It’s horrible there. I’ve been staring at that piece of paper for a while now. I’ve memorized the numbers by now. I want to call Seven. He should have a birthday really soon. I hope he has a happy birthday with Saeran. I wish I could see him again… I-”   
Suddenly somebody knocks on my bedroom’s door. “Can I come in?” It’s dad. “Y-yeah.” He walks in and sees me curled up into a ball. He sighs and sits on the edge of my bed. “I have something important I want to discuss with you… So you’re almost 22, right? A grownup.” “Yeah… Why?” “Haah… I know you don’t like it here. Everybody deserves the best from life. So I was thinking. Is it okay with you, if you try to graduate from this school and then we’ll “set you free”? By that I mean you can move out and go back to your friends. I’m sure they’re missing you.”  
He gives me a small smile. What did he say just now? Did he tell me when I can move away from this place and go live on my own? I start to cry, but this time it’s out of happiness. “Haha... Thanks, dad!” “I’m glad you’re happier. I’ll give you money as long as you get a job.” I nod. He stands up and exits my room. After a moment he peeks his head in and says: “By the way, we’re going out for the night with your mom. Will you be fine on your own?” I nod more entsiastically. He laughs and goes away.  
I can’t believe it. I now know when I get to go back AND I have a chance to talk with Seven. I hope he remembers me. After a few hours, the clock strikes 11 pm and my parents leave the house. Almost immediately I run to the kitchen and take out the home phone. I have the paper in my hand. With shaky hands I start to dial the number: 3596403. I put the phone near my ear as it’s connecting.  
Suddenly a deep voice asks me: “What’s the code?” “O-oh, umm,” my voice is shaking, “495672805385A.” There is a pause. Did I read it wrong? “What’s the control code?” “Umm, 3650263015B.” There’s another pause. “Why have you called?” he asks. It sounded so aggressive that I got goosebumps. “I-I’m trying to get in touch with somebody.” “And who is that?” “707” “Ohh, of course, figures,” he says it like it’s normal, “I’ll connect you, please wait a moment,” and there’s another pause.  
I can then hear a beep.

“Who is this?”

“Oh god, I missed your voice so much. I hope you remember me…”

“MC…?”

“Ahh, you remember me. I'm glad.”

“Of course! How could I forget you! Haha, oh god, you have no idea how happy I am!”

“Yeah, me too! How have you been?”

“Honestly, not that great… It’s lonely without you.”

“Haah, I’m sorry I had to leave. I haven’t been doing that much better as well…”

“Everybody is still the same?”

“Yeah…”

“My day just got a lot better. Like, a lot. I miss you so much. It’s been forever since I talked with you.”

“Oh, you’re gonna have a birthday soon, right?”

“Hehe, I do~ I actually just had it.”

“Ahh! Happy Birthday! I can’t really give you a present right now, but… When I come back there, you’ll get a big hug, hehe.”

“Hehe, I’m blushing. But… Do you get to visit us soon…?”

“No, but I just got the most amazing news. I’ll be moving back after I graduate!”

“No way!!! Like, for forever? Like, you don’t need to see your parents again?”

“Yes! I get to stay with you guys again! I can’t wait. I seriously hope I won’t go insane again. I’m sort of losing it here, ha ha…”

“No! Don’t think like that! Only happy thoughts! Think about that you can see me again! I need to see you again, so don’t make any bad decisions, alright?”

“Heh, I won’t. I really want to see everybody again. I can’t wait!”

“Do you already have an exact date when you’re coming?”

“I just talked about it with my dad. I don’t know when I’ll even graduate!”

“Next year, right?”

“Well, when I get too worn out I might have to sit a year…”

“Please don’t do that. Promise me! It’s so hard to live without you…”

“...We’ll see…”

“By the way how did you even get to call me? I thought you don’t have a phone?”

“My parents aren’t home so I’m using the home phone.”

“Uuu, that’s smart. When are they coming back?”

“They’re staying the night somewhere else.”

“Alright, then let’s talk!”

“Yeah! Let’s, hehehee.”

And so, we talked the whole night. We had so much fun. So much has happened with Seven and other RFA members. It sounds like they’ve had a lot of fun, while I’ve been suffering here. Well, Seven said that everybody misses me, so I probably don’t need to worry about them forgetting me. We just talk and talk and talk, until the sun is already rising.

“Hey look outside! The sun is rising!”

“What?! No way! You just called me!”

“Well, it’s 6 am so we have actually talked for 8 hours.”

“No way! I still have so much to talk about with you!”

“Haha, well give me a second. I’ll go to my room.”

“Do you want to sleep? I don’t want to keep you up or anything!”

“No you’re not. I want to talk with you more. It’s just when my parents come home, I’ll be in bed, not doing anything suspicious.”

“Good idea. I’m already laying on my bed, but I can’t sleep.”

“You should sleep though. I don’t want you to get sick or anything!”

“...Do you want to go to sleep?”

“Well, no, but I am sleepy…”

“Alright, I’ll sing you a lullaby, so you can fall asleep.”

“Alright.”

“Oh before I do that, when will you call me again?”

“I don’t know… When my parents aren’t home again. You can’t call me on this phone, because my parents could find out about this…”

“Okay… Then, I’ll wait for your call. Good night.”

“Good night…”

He then starts to sing some lullaby. I’ve heard it somewhere before, but I don’t know where. His voice sends me quickly to sleep. The last thought I had was that I love Seven so much.

***


	52. CHAPTER 51

“It’s now September. I’m going to school again. I managed to sit the whole summer in my room. My depression is at its peak and I doubt school will make it any better. What can I do… I just have to get used to the bullying again.  
_________

Everybody is making fun of me. Their target point is now my weight. I don’t know what to do to gain some weight. I’m just not hungry because of the depression. I’ve tried to force myself to eat, but I would just throw it up later. Why can’t I just eat normally?? It makes me so angry! Everybody in my class are the happiest when it’s lunch, but I feel nothing for that. Just… Why?!  
_________

I can’t stand this anymore! I just want to end myself! Jump off the cliff, cut my wrists, drown… Whatever, but I just can’t! Everytime I think about that I can hear Seven’s voice telling me to stop. I’m so close to breaking, but I just won’t! ARGH!! WHY??  
_________

I’m hearing voices in my head. Sometimes they are calm, but sometimes they are just screaming. My parents aren’t home right now, but… I can’t bring myself to call Seven. He could definitely help me, but I just can’t. I don’t want to make him worry! They are screaming at me again. I can hear it. It isn’t coming from outside, right? … Nope, there’s nobody outside. At least, I don’t think there is. Maybe I just don’t notice people anymore? Has my brain really stopped functioning correctly? I don’t know…  
_________

After a lot of begging my parents are letting me rest from school for a week. It’ll be harder to study, but I really need some peace and quiet. I’m actually doing fine at school. I look so dead that nobody bothers to sneer or look at me. They’ve left me alone, but I still feel bad. The voices have been more quiet. Right now they are whispering something. I can’t make it out what it is.   
_________

I’ve been trying to stuff food down my throat, but it’s not working. I looked through the internet for what to do, but nothing works. What day is it anyway? … “Mom? What month is it?” … “It’s December. Can’t you see all the snow?” … “Okay thanks.” … So it’s December. How much is it? 1… 2… 3 4… 5… 6 months left till graduation. Half a year. ...I feel bad for some reason… I feel like I won’t be graduating this year. But… My grades are fine? What’s going on? Well, I shouldn’t get cocky just yet.   
_________

No… It’s hopeless. I just imagined how I would graduate from school, move back to the city and stay with my friends. I even dared to imagine marrying Seven… Like that’s going to happen. I think there’s no point in going back. They have probably already forgotten me and wouldn’t care if I’m there or not. They’re probably doing fine without me. I’m sure that Seven already has a girlfriend, who he’s happy with. I don’t want to interfere with them. Seven deserves to be happy. I would do anything to make sure he’s happy.  
_________

Maybe me staying here is better...? Better for all of them… What difference does it make if I’m there or not? I've passed the point that I don’t care anymore what my environment is like. I don’t care if I’m being bullied. I don’t care if mom is yelling. I don’t care if I’m living in the city. In the end I still feel the same - completely empty. Everybody has taken everything for me.  
_________

Seven told me to not have bad thoughts, but I can’t help it… I feel like everything is gone for me. I feel like… The only thing I have left is this room and I hate it. I want to break everything in this room. I designed it to look like the room I had in the city. It now pains me to see everything like this. I don’t want to be reminded of that place.  
_________

I have destroyed everything in this room - I smashed all the little things into pieces, I broke and bent every table, shelf and chair I had, I scratched the walls with anything I could find. I feel better now. I feel like everything I cared about is really gone. I broke e v e r y t h i n g. … That’s actually a lie… I didn’t destroy the pictures of RFA members. I just… couldn’t do it. I burnt everything else, but my hand just didn’t move near the flame. I guess I have to keep them.  
_________

And it’s the end of the school year. Today was the ceremony, but I’m not going. I don’t care. It’s now time to decide - do I want to go back to the city or not? Few months ago I would have been beaming and cheering for going away, but now… I’m not so sure of what to do. What’s the point of me going? … There is none, isn’t there…?

***


	53. CHAPTER 52

“No.” “Huh? What do you mean? You don’t want to leave anymore?” My parents are shocked. “No, there’s no point of me going. I’m sure they have already forgotten about me, so…” I look down on my bed. For some reason I feel really sad. I feel so sad that tears are starting to form in my eyes. Why am I crying? “T-they’re p-prob-, sniff, probably happy, krgh, enough, hrgh, w-without m-.” I can’t say the last word. It’s the truth, but I can’t bear it.  
Dad comes and hugs me. He pats my back as I weep on his shoulder. “Shh… There, there… It’s okay. I’m sure they haven’t forgotten about you. I’m sure they miss you a lot.” “They’re not, sniff.” I then start to really cry. “How about you get some sleep? I’m sure you’re tired so you’re talking nonsense. Let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay?” I don’t say anything and just go to bed. I hope tomorrows a better day.  
_______

It’s morning. As always, I’m not hungry, so I stay in my bed. I just lay there, as I’m thinking of meaningless thoughts. Suddenly my dad comes into my room with the home phone. “Hey, there’s someone on the phone who wants to speak with you.” I think for a moment and then realize - it’s probably Seven. I told him not to call me though. I really wanna talk to him, but… “Tell them I’m tired,” I whisper. Dad looks at me confused, but sadly nods and leaves my room.  
What. Did. I. Just. Do?? WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I could’ve talked to Seven about what's troubling me, but I just said no? I put my hands on my face. Why did I just do that? Why? I-. Then I start to cry again. Why is this happening to me? The voices are screaming in my head again. I curl into a ball and shut my eyes as tightly as I can. Please, stop!!!  
_______

Few days go by and I am laying on my bed again. What should I do? My dad comes into my room again: “Umm, you have a call again.” He’s been calling me everyday, trying to talk with me. “I’m… I can’t talk right now…” and I look away. Dad looks at me a bit sadly, but then he has an angry face. He then tells the phone: “Can you please wait a moment?” and he puts the phone in the corridor.  
He sits on my bed and so do I: “You know that he has been calling you for the past couple of weeks, right? I think you should at least hear him out. If he’s that persistent, he might want to tell you something important.” I have never seen this kind of expression on him. “I… Can’t talk to him. I can’t tell him that I’m not going back! He’ll be heartbroken!” “Well, that means at least he cares about you and hasn’t forgotten about you! Just talk with him!” I look down. “Fine.” He sighs a relief and goes to the corridor to get the phone. He gives it to me and with shaking hands I grab it.

“Hello?”

“Ahh! Finally! Hey, MC!”

“Hey…”

“Why do you sound so dead? I’ve… been trying to reach you, but something is always up with you…”

“Yeah… Sorry…”

“Well, anyway, I wanted to ask when are you coming here? You graduated from school, right?”

“Yeah, I did. Umm, about that…”

“I can’t wait to see you again. I really miss you! It was so hard not to call you so I eventually gave in and did. Even though your dad picked up, I could still talk to you.”

“...”

“Umm… Why are you so silent?”

“Umm… I… I think… I’m not coming…”

“...”

“I wouldn’t have thought you would call me like-”

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you mean?”

“You… You said you’ll be coming back to live here once you graduate, right?”

“Yeah, I did…”

“Then… What do you mean you’re not coming?” I can hear sadness and panic in his voice.

“I mean I’m not moving away.”

“W-why?”

“...” How am I supposed to say this? “Well, I gave it some thought and I decided that it’s better if I stay here. I'm sure everybody is happy there, so there’s really no point in me coming.”

“MC… What are you talking about…? You don’t sound like yourself. Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Nothing is wrong. Just… That’s what I think.”

“Well… You’re wrong! Do you want to say that you won’t come back, because I’m already happy??”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure you are-”

“I’ll never be truly happy if you’re not with me. Y-you have no idea what I’m feeling right now…! Haha.” He’s in hysteria again. “My hands are shaking so bad right now, haha… I-i-is th-this really the end…? T-tell me it’s not!”

“It’s not necessarily an end, but… I guess we won’t be seeing each other again…”

“...” He’s silent for a moment.

“Umm… Are you still there?”

“When will your parents be away? We need to talk about this.”

“I’ve told you, I can’t tell you where I live.”

“I’ll find you somehow. Tell me.”

“Mmm… I think they’ve talked about 17. I think?”

“Three days… Okay… Haah, please reconsider. I’ll never be happy when you’re not with me. I need you in my life one way or another, alright?”

“...Alright.”

“Okay, if I don’t find you I will call you. Make sure you pick up.”

“Mhm. Bye…”

“See you.”

With that, he ended the call. I’m so scared. Since he’s an informant he’ll easily find me, but when he comes… I won’t be able to protect him. I don’t want him to be hurt. In the end it’s his choice. I wonder what he will choose.

***


	54. CHAPTER 53

Today is 17. I really hope that Seven will call me and not sneak in my room. It’s 22:00. My parents left the house a few hours ago. I wonder if I should call Seven myself. For some reason I don’t do that. In the back of my mind my hand says that I shouldn’t bother him. Maybe he is trying to hide somewhere and the phone ringing could get him caught.  
When it’s 00:00 I decide to go to bed. I guess he isn’t coming or calling me after all. Before I went to bed I quickly ran into the kitchen, picked up the home phone and ran back upstairs. Just in case he does call me I should keep it next to me, so I wouldn’t miss it. I then brush my teeth and go under the sheets. For some reason I was really looking forward to seeing him.  
Just as I closed my eyes I could hear a random beep. It sounds like the house's security system alert. I quietly sit up to see what’s going on. I then see a figure sitting behind my table and using my computer. He’s muttering something. After a while he quietly cheers and turns around. Oh, it’s Seven. He actually did come.   
“Hey, MC,” Seven says as he sits on the bed. “Y-you actually came. But how? Didn’t you get caught by the guards?” “Nope, I’m a master at avoiding these sorts of things,” and he smiles. “I’m not here to show off my talents though. Tell me what’s been bothering you? I’m sure I can help you in some way so you can move back to the city.” I look down on my lap. He puts his fingers under my chin and raises my head back up. “Please tell me.”  
“I… I feel like something is wrong…” “What do you mean?” “It’s so quiet in here.” “Well, yeah. Nobody besides us is here…?” “No, I mean that I don’t hear anything. They’re usually whispering something in my head nonstop. I’m so used to it that now it feels scary when I don’t hear anything.” “Do you mean that… You hear voices that aren’t here?” I nod and curl into a ball. “Come on here,” and he opens his arms, signaling me to sit on his lap. Since he’s already here I might as well.  
“Ahh, geez, you’re even lighter now. Have you been eating something for the past year?” I stay silent. He puts his arms around me and hugs me. I then start to cry. This is so pathetic. “It’s alright. You know you can trust me. I owe you so much. You listened to all the problems that I had and helped me with them. Now I want to help you.” I’m still whimpering and can’t say anything. I try to calm down, at least that much that I can talk.  
“I-I hear, krgh, s-some weird n-no-noises in my, ugh, head. Th-they keep telling me what, hrgh, what t-to do.” “And they’re telling you to not move?” “Well, no-o, hrgh… they s-say that, nobody remembers me th-there, s-so there’s n-no point, ugh.” Seven puts his head on my shoulder and hugs me tighter. “That’s not true at all. We all miss you so much. After I told them that you called me back then, everybody has been requesting me to call you back. They’re even trying to pry your number out of me, so they can talk with you.”  
“R-really?” I try to wipe my tears off my face. “Yeah, really. I can’t really prove it, since they’re all probably asleep and the messenger doesn’t work here. You can trust me though. They do miss you.” I stay silent. Maybe he’s right? “Even if you don’t believe that, then I really miss you. I really, really do. Ahh, I’ve been imagining this moment for a long time. Seeing you again after such a long time.” He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
“I… I missed you too… I missed your warm hugs.” “Then have one,” and he hugs me really tightly. I giggle. “Do you know how I’m still even here? Whenever I’m sad, I’m thinking of you. I think of how you would be next to me, giving me a hug or kissing me and telling me that everything is going to be alright. I lived through them, because deep down I knew that at some point this will happen.”   
“Heh, and you said you’re not coming back.” “Yeah, what was I thinking?” Everything is so clear now. How could I think that I won’t be loved by them again. It sounds so stupid. “Well, if you still don’t see a reason to come back, then I’ll give you another one.” He turns my head so we are face to face. “You know that I love you, right? I’m not sure if I’ve told you this, but I’ll love you no matter what. If we fight, I’ll still love you. If we happen to break up, I’ll still love you. If I were to somehow find another girl for me, I would never love her as much as I love you. That’s the truth.”  
“Haha, I’m sure you’ll find yourself another girl. You still look really hot.” “I do?” He runs his fingers through his hair. I giggle again. “Ahh, I missed your laughter,” and he then tickled me. This makes me laugh even harder. “I remember where the good spots are~” and he tickles me just there, so I laugh even harder on his lap. “S-stop~, haha!” He actually does stop. I’ve ended up in a very weird position, so I sit back on his lap so I’m facing him.  
“Oh? Can I take a nap on your chest again~?” “Seven!” and I blush a pure red. He laughs and cups my face between his hands. “Even though it looks like you haven’t eaten anything for the past year, you still look really pretty. Can I kiss that pretty face?” “Heh, yeah.” I then close my eyes and he kisses me ever so softly. I missed this so much.

***


	55. CHAPTER 54

“Umm, dad, am I still allowed to move back to the city…?” I shily ask. “Of course you can! Did you reconsider?” “Mhm, and I want to go back.” After talking with Seven from face to face, I realized that I should also be happy in this world. “Well, do you want to go right now, or do you want to take a little break?” “Can I go right now?” “Well, the apartment is empty right now, so pack your bags and I’ll send you there.”  
Oh god. This is so sudden. I run back upstairs and try to pack everything that isn’t broken into my bag. There isn’t much - only the photos of RFA members and some clothes. When I get back downstairs my mom and dad are already waiting for me. My mom then hugs me. “I hope you’ll be happy there. Good luck.” “Thanks,” and I leave the house with my dad. I’m so excited.   
After a few hours we’ve finally gotten to our destination. We first go through the supermarket and buy some dinner and breakfast for me. After that we ride straight to the apartment. We exit the car and dad gives me back the keys. “Oh, this thing too. You can call your friends and tell them the news,” and he hands me my phone back. “Oh, thanks.” We hug and say our goodbyes. When I’ve seen my dad off I run to the house.  
Everything looks exactly the same and I love it. I think I should stay a few days in peace and quiet, getting used to this place again, before I tell the others. So, this is the start of my another life.  
________

After a week I finally open the messenger again. 

RFA Chatroom  
Online: Yoosung ⭐; Jaehee Kang; Saeyoung; Saeran; Jumin Han; ZEN

MC Has Joined The Chatroom

Yoosung ⭐  
huh? mc?  
IS THIS REALLY YOU??

Jaehee Kang  
Can it be…?  
Are you back in the city?

ZEN  
No way!

Jumin Han  
Are my eyes deceiving me?

Saeran  
No, they’re not

Saeyoung  
MC!  
you came back!

MC  
Wow, you remember me ^^  
I’m so glad

ZEN  
Of course we remember you!  
Saeyoung told us that he talked to you

Jaehee Kang  
I’m so glad you’re alright.  
*happy emoji*  
When Saeyoung told us in what condition you were, we were so worried.

Saeran  
Yeah, even I was a bit worried

MC  
Aww, thank you guys.  
But do I see that Seven has told you all something?

Yoosung ⭐  
oh right!  
saeyoung told us his real name and past

MC  
Really!?  
I told you they would understand

Saeyoung  
stop it~

MC  
I’m so proud of you  
Anyway  
Do you all want to meet up?

Yoosung ⭐  
yes, we must!!  
is tomorrow free for everyone?

Jaehee Kang  
Yes, I’m free.

Jumin Han  
Me too.

ZEN  
I’ll make myself free

Saeyoung  
same here!

Saeran  
Can I come too?

MC  
Of course!  
I want to see you too!

Saeran  
Alright  
*Ray’s happy emoji*

MC  
Okay  
Then let’s talk tomorrow.  
Bye for now!

MC Has Left The Chatroom

The rest of the day went down pretty slowly. I just drank some coffee while looking out of the window. It’s so relaxing. Now today I’m going to have to probably scream my lungs out. We probably all start talking at the same time. As I’m walking to our meeting place I feel so excited. When I finally get near there, I can see everybody there waiting for me. I can’t wait anymore, so I start running towards them. They notice it and start running towards me as well.  
When we finally meet we do a very big group hug that almost suffocates us. After a bit we let go and start to laugh. I instead start to cry, but it’s out of joy. Everybody is still with me, laughing and having a good time. We then enjoy the day, trying to catch up on all that has happened in the year that I have been gone. After it’s gone pretty cold we evacuate to my apartment and continue the night.   
At some point we notice that it’s 1 am and that everybody should head home. After I have seen everybody off, Saeyoung asks me if he could stay for a pit longer. “Heh, yeah you can.” “Great.” I close the door and we look at each other. We are both smiling. “I’m sure you know why I wanted to stay longer, right?” I blush. “Yeah, I know,” and I look down.  
Saeyoung then raises my face upward and kisses me… deeply. He gently pushes me on the wall and continues to kiss me. It’s not that aggressive as it was last time. Looks like he learned something. We then break the kiss to breath. “Is it just me or… have you grown taller, Saeyoung? You didn’t seem that tall last year.” “I didn’t? I don’t know. I only know I’ve grown stronger.” “R-really?” My voice is shaking. “Yeah, I think. Want to make sure?” and he grins at me devilishly. “W-w-what do you mean?” “Haha, you’re so cute,” and he kisses my head.  
I giggle as well and we hug each other tightly. So tightly, that he raises me up and sits us on the couch. I’m on his lap again and he’s hugging me from behind. “What do you want to do now?” “Hmm…” I unconsciously start to play with his fingers. They aren’t that cold anymore. “Well… It’s pretty late so we should go to sleep, maybe?” “You want to sleep with me?” “Yeah, like this. It’s comfy on your chest as well.” “I’m sure yours is better. It’s a lot softer.”  
I chuckle and grab a blanket, putting it on us. “Good night.” “I love you, MC.” “I love you too, Saeyoung,” and we then share a kiss. It makes me so happy. My wish has finally come true.

***


End file.
